


【盾冬】分裂

by 3laughter



Series: 盾冬 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：被权杖敲过之后，史蒂夫觉得自己变得有点奇怪。A1盾X人形兵器冬 ABO双A 强制警告：被敲坏脑袋的A1盾分裂出黑盾人格





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“然后你就被你自己敲晕了？”

“嘿，别用这种说法。”美国队长义正言辞地纠正道，“是被另一个我用权杖夺走了意识。”

“我不太明白。”独眼的神盾局局长疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“照你的说法，本来你与他缠斗得不相上下，你甚至成功从背后锁住了他，然后你突然就被敲晕了——这中间是不是省略了什么关键点？”

史蒂夫皱起眉，眼中闪过一丝沉思：“他好像说了一句什么话……”

弗瑞挺直脊背：“说了什么？”

“他说——”史蒂夫努力回忆，他甚至记得另一个他当时的表情、嘴唇蠕动的幅度，但却怎么也想不起那句话的具体内容，三分钟后他头疼地叹了口气，“不行，想不起来，我可能需要休息一会儿。”

弗瑞无奈地朝他挥了挥手，史蒂夫转身推门走出去，拖着沉重的步伐路过休息室时终于忍受不了越来越重的眩晕感，他甩了甩头，把星盾搁到一边，自己踉踉跄跄跌坐到沙发上，靠着椅背沉沉睡去。

2.

坚硬的金属抵住了他的后脑。

史蒂夫缓缓举起双手，从藏身的草丛里站起来，枪口便跟随着他的动作上移，枪身还带着未散的余热，只需要使用者的一个念头便可夺走他的性命。史蒂夫喉结滚动了一下，低声说：“Hail Hydral。”

嘶哑的嗓音从背后传来：“口令。”

“绿皮火车。”

枪口移开了。

史蒂夫转过身，全副武装的杀手站在离他三步远的地方，看上去仍未完全放下戒备，声音在面罩的遮盖下显得沉闷：“不需要支援。”

“看起来确实不需要，你做得很好。”史蒂夫瞟了眼倒在血泊中几个人，目光移回冬日战士遮得严严实实的脸上，“我是来负责将你回收的，士兵，他们没告诉你新任管理者的名字？”

冬日战士皱了下眉：“亚历山大·皮尔斯。”

“错了，我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫友善地朝他伸出一只手，“交接口令27058372，现在起你由我接管。”

3.

“解除武装。”

这是新任管理者的第一个命令，对于冬日战士来说未免有些过于苛刻了——你不能要求一件武器解除武装，就像你不能要求一杆枪自己卸下子弹一样。但冬日战士仍然执行了命令，他从身上大大小小的暗袋里摸出十几把冷兵器和七把手枪，连同背上的狙击枪一起放到了地板上。

史蒂夫上前一步，伸手摸向他的侧脸，冬日战士明显僵硬了一瞬间，刻入身体的服从与想躲避的本能在脑中交战，最后服从占了上风，他站着没动，任由史蒂夫解开暗扣将他的面罩取下来，露出底下缺乏血色的下巴和嘴唇。

有那么几秒屋子里安静得落针可闻，接着便是一声仿佛承载了太多复杂情绪的叹息：“巴基，你真的还活着。”

谁他妈是巴基？冬日战士抬了下眼，屋子里灯光很暗，管理者的表情在阴影中不甚明晰，但他仍然捕捉到了对方近乎贪婪的眼神——他熟悉这种贪婪，他的每一任管理者几乎都这样看过他，对强大力量的向往是人类的通病，谁不想将如此完美的武器据为己有呢？但这次似乎哪里不一样，管理者深蓝的眼睛里蒙着一层诡异的红光，像捕猎者锁定猎物般志在必得，其中危险的意味让冬日战士不自觉地提高了警惕。

史蒂夫能感觉到冬日战士瞬间绷紧的肌肉，但他并不在意，只是温柔地覆上对方垂在身侧的金属臂，澄亮的表面与精细的纹路让它看起来像是个艺术品，连冰冷的温度都十足迷人，他顺着精心设计的曲线抚摸到那颗鲜红的五角星，冷不防沾了一手未干的血，蓦地便拧紧眉心：“你受伤了？”

冬日战士回答：“三十分钟后愈合。”

“我问的是伤在哪里，不是恢复时间。”

“左肩。”

“脱掉衣服。”

话题转换得太突兀，以至于冬日战士一时没反应过来，直到史蒂夫第二次重复时他才低头去解自己的腰间的枪套。平时在基地里会有专门的人负责清洗他，因此他其实并不知道这些复杂的绑带要怎么解开，耍弄武器时灵活的手指此时有些笨拙地摸索着制服上的暗扣和拉链，外层黑色的皮革被随手扔到一边，接着是战术手套、腰带、防弹背心。他脱得很慢，史蒂夫也不催促，只在他停下时补充道：“全部。”

于是短靴和护膝也成为了它们的同伴，冬日战士将双腿从裤管中剥离出来，又利落地扯下内裤，然后直起身，回到站立的姿势，安静地等待下一步指令。现在他完全赤裸了，九头蛇清洗掉他的记忆时大概也没想着要留下羞耻心这种没用的东西，他一丝不挂地站在那里，坦然得就像是仍然全副武装，无机质的眼睛与冷漠到空洞的表情让他看上去与通常意义上的“人类”相去甚远。

史蒂夫又上前了一步，这下他们贴近到几乎连呼吸都交融在一起。冬日战士的身体精瘦健壮，皮肤是常年不见阳光的苍白，肌肉匀称地分布在肢体上，每一道线条都极富力量与美感，史蒂夫看着他左肩渗血的枪伤，焦黑的边缘与裸露的皮下组织显得十分狰狞，但更醒目的底下陈旧的疤痕，它们凹凸不平地盘踞在金属臂与肉体的连接处，明晃晃地展示出残酷现实的冰山一角。

史蒂夫俯身亲吻他的颈侧，鼻息里全是对方信息素的气味，以前的巴恩斯中士是个十足绅士的alpha，从来不会显露出过多的攻击性，收敛得很好的信息素闻起来温和醇厚，而冬日战士不一样，白兰地的香气在几十年的封存后变得辛辣呛鼻，像一把烈火烧入喉管，霸道地彰显着存在感，史蒂夫着迷地用鼻尖磨蹭那一小块冰凉的皮肤，声音很轻：“他们夺走了你的温度，你却变得更烫了，巴基。”

冬日战士的手攥成了拳头，机械臂的合叶蓄势待发地聚拢，呼吸声开始沉重而急促，史蒂夫知道九头蛇会定期给冬日战士注射激素以维持他的攻击性，并且为了防止不必要的损失，负责资产日常维护的研究员与资产的管理者全都是beta。冬日战士并不稳定，九头蛇高层不敢、也没必要拿属下的性命去赌他们给冬日战士灌输的服从有多牢固，但史蒂夫敢。

史蒂夫的用手抚摸过冬日战士僵硬的脊背，顺着脊椎的凹陷下滑到腰窝，又覆上挺翘的臀丘，在手指潜入臀缝里的那一刻，一只金属手牢牢地扣住了他的手腕，让他再也无法移动分毫。

“长官？”灰绿的眼珠子被怒意染得生动了几分，但那仍然不是人类的情绪，更像是领地被侵犯的野兽——龇出獠牙，压低身体，随时准备一口咬断敌人的喉咙。

继续伪装已经毫无意义，史蒂夫猛地反握住冬日战士的手臂，另一只手制住他的肩膀使力将他压向地面，极具侵略性的松木味的信息素像潮水般迅速充斥了整个空间，冬日战士怒吼一声，提膝击向史蒂夫的小腹，金属臂挣脱钳制重重砸上对方的颈窝，史蒂夫躲避不及，硬生生受下这一击，一手箍住他的腰前冲几步将他抵在了安全屋的墙壁上。

肩胛被墙面撞得生疼，冬日战士弓起腰，手扣住史蒂夫的肩膀借力折起双腿蹬上他的腹部，用力将他踢飞出去三米，自己则迅速弯腰去捡地上散落的武器，史蒂夫反应极快地冲过去一脚将手枪踢到最远的角落，走火的子弹“砰砰砰”地闪出耀眼的火花。冬日战士顺势抬起头用脑袋猛撞史蒂夫的下巴，手上握着不知从哪摸起来的短刀割向他的喉咙，史蒂夫向后一躲，抓住他的上臂背过身一个过肩摔将他掀翻在地，房间中央的木桌被冬日战士的腿扫到，落下来的杂物散了一地。

短刀脱手飞出，被史蒂夫踢进了沙发底下，冬日战士就着这个姿势反扣着史蒂夫的肩膀直接将他甩飞出去撞上木桌，桌面顿时断成两截，史蒂夫躺在桌子的残骸里，刚抬头就看见对方的金属拳头迎面袭来，他赶紧侧身避开，那一拳便擦着他的脸颊直直地砸进了地板，断裂的木头让冬日战士一时没法将手臂拔出来，史蒂夫趁机翻身从后方压上他的脊背，膝盖死死抵住他的腰窝，冬日战士屈起手肘向后撞去，被锁住手腕反剪在了背后。

两个alpha的信息素在短暂的激战中发酵到更具有攻击性，史蒂夫一手压制着冬日战士的右臂，一手紧紧勒住他的脖颈，在他耳边严厉地低吼：“服从命令！”

冬日战士因窒息而涨红了脸，赤裸的身体在史蒂夫的桎梏下挣动，重获自由的金属臂狠命击打对手的肋骨，机械合叶不断发出校准的嗡鸣，每一次反击都更加强而有力。即使是血清强化过的骨骼也无法承受这样的重击，史蒂夫吃痛地“嘶”了一声，手上一松，差点让冬日战士挣脱出去，他加重力气卡着对方的喉咙，在冬日战士缺氧呛咳的瞬间毫不犹豫地张口朝他后颈的腺体咬去。

“啊——”

冬日战士近乎绝望地踢蹬双腿，喉咙里溢出被逼到绝境的野兽般的哀鸣，另一个alpha的牙齿刺破了他的皮肤，将信息素注入他的alpha腺体之中，互斥的毛骨悚然让他头皮发麻，每一个细胞都叫嚣着要反抗，但身体却因要害被制而僵直着，连一根手指都动不了。松木的清香逐渐化解掉烈酒的辛辣，极其强势地在他的身体里打上印记，鲜血顺着脖颈淌到肩上，丝丝缕缕的铁锈味钻入鼻腔，昭示着这场战斗的结局，冬日战士急促地喘着气，半长的粽发被汗水打湿粘在后颈与侧脸，而史蒂夫拨开那些湿淋淋的发尾，沉声重复：“服从命令，士兵。”

这次冬日战士没有再选择反抗，他喉咙里吞咽了一下，快速而清晰地回答：“是，长官。”

颈侧伤处的疼痛对一件武器来说不值一提，对一个alpha来说却十足屈辱，alpha之间的规则很简单，弱者服从强者，败者服从胜者，这对于更多依靠本能与九头蛇训练出的固定模式来行动的冬日战士来说显然是不可违抗的，他的身体仍然紧绷，但却尽量做出臣服的姿态，被史蒂夫放开后先是呛咳了两声，然后维持着趴在地上的姿势不动了，像是陷入强制待机的机器，安静顺从，任凭宰割。

史蒂夫的手绕到他身前去握住他的阴茎，那根分量十足的大家伙已经是半勃的状态，沉甸甸地烫着他的手掌——战斗中勃起很正常，史蒂夫自己也硬了，阴茎在裤裆里绷得发疼，他隔着厚重的制服布料磨蹭对方光裸的臀瓣，明显感觉到冬日战士更加僵硬，那只能轻易拧断敌人脖子的金属手犹犹豫豫地扣着地板的缝隙，将本就裂开的木板抓得更加残破。

他肩膀紧张地绷着，隆起的骨骼与肌肉随着呼吸的频率起伏，像一张生动的油彩画，史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭过他左肩的伤疤，嗅到了铁、血液与硝烟的味道，和呛人的烈酒混在一起更加显得危险，他慢慢地舔舐、啃咬那块凹凸不平的皮肤，舌尖沿着金属的边缘勾进接缝里，铁锈味渐渐在味蕾上扩散开来。等他抬起头时才发现冬日战士颤得很厉害，耳尖与脖颈红了一片，牙齿都发出了“咯咯”的声音，史蒂夫好奇地又用指尖揉了揉接缝处的皮肉，果然听见冬日战士加重的喘息。

“这里很敏感？”他问。

九头蛇的最强兵器显然不具备调情这种高级功能，只把这当做是自身状态评估指令，于是他调整好呼吸，平静地开口：“传感连接正常。”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，掰过他的下巴和他接吻，搅弄他安静蛰伏的舌头，啃噬他柔软的嘴唇，直到分开冬日战士都没做出任何表示抗拒的动作，也没有回应，色泽浅淡的眼珠子显得暗沉而缺乏感情，史蒂夫用拇指揉过他充血泛红的唇瓣，在他眼里捕捉到了一点困惑与不明显的畏惧——只是不知道这种畏惧是对于一个比他更强的alpha，还是他的管理者。

于是史蒂夫将食指和中指探进他的口中，戏弄地夹住里面的舌头：“舔。”

冬日战士皱着眉，舌头不甚灵活地卷过他的指节，极其敷衍地吮了一下，史蒂夫抽出手指，看着他下意识舔掉唇角残留的唾液，忍不住笑了：“看来有些习惯是洗脑也夺不走的。”

冬日战士瞳孔一缩，小声请求：“别。”

史蒂夫愣了两秒才明白他是对“洗脑”这个词组产生了反应，便安抚地亲吻他的额头：“我当然不会这样对你，巴基。”

被唾液濡湿的手指钻入臀缝，顶开紧闭的穴口捅入干涩的甬道里，alpha本就不作性交用途的后穴异常紧窒，遭到入侵后本能地绞紧入侵物不让他再继续深入，史蒂夫就着那点聊胜于无的润滑又往里捅了一截，微微岔开手指旋转着敲击肠壁，试图使那里的软肉放松一些。这大概有点疼，冬日战士反射性地握紧了拳头，人类的那只手上都暴起了青筋，金属臂嗡鸣着抬起，像是想伸到背后去阻止对方，但在空中悬了一会儿又放下了，无论他的妥协是因为信息素的压制还是刚才的“威胁”，史蒂夫都非常庆幸他们不需要再打一架。

但即便如此，冬日战士的紧绷还是给他的扩张工作造成了不小的阻碍，初经人事的肠道不懂得如何分泌液体来减轻痛苦，只一味地缩紧，以自损八百的方式推拒入侵者，史蒂夫搅动手指，见没法起到太大作用干脆直接放弃，两根手指从高热的甬道里退出，解开拉链，释放出里面早就硬得发疼的家伙，超级士兵几乎能称得上是凶器的阴茎威胁性十足地抵住alpha略微红肿的穴口，缓慢而坚定地往里挺进。

撕裂的疼痛从最脆弱的地方传达到大脑，同样强烈的还有被压制、被侵略造成的排斥感，冬日战士气息开始不稳，眼珠子不安地转动，汗珠从下巴滴落到地板上，阴茎进入三分之一时他终于忍不住朝前爬了一步，立刻被按着肩膀压趴下去，史蒂夫俯身再次咬住他的颈窝，以野兽交合的姿势把他牢牢摁在身下，一挺腰将阴茎完全捅进他的身体。

“呃——啊啊！”

冬日战士发出半声低沉的咆哮，金属臂猛地砸碎了一块地板，其下坚硬的水泥崩裂出蛛网状的沟壑，他未得到充分扩张的穴口被撑得发白，边缘的裂伤处淌出殷红的血，在大腿上挂出醒目的痕迹。史蒂夫喘着粗气，压住他的背脊开始缓慢而沉重地抽送，龟头一次次顶开负隅顽抗的肠肉深入到更加敏感的内里，血液的润滑让他的入侵更加顺利，他弄伤了巴基，身体里有个声音在尖叫着说他不该这么做，但不可否认的是他的心脏正因此而填满轻飘飘的满足感——他真真切切地拥有了巴基，如果他能成功将自己的气味留在巴基的身体里，那么就算是几千米高的悬崖都无法再将他们分开。

空气里的血腥味越来越浓郁，史蒂夫托起冬日战士萎靡的前端套弄，阴茎在肠道里四处戳刺寻找那个奇妙的点，甬道仍然收得很紧，他被箍得有点疼，冬日战士应该更疼，但显然他早已习惯忍耐疼痛，除了刚开始猝不及防的痛哼外硬是没吭一声，史蒂夫握着他发抖的腰胯，一寸寸碾过柔韧的内壁，终于在顶到一个略微硬实的地方时感到手掌下的身体哆嗦了一下。

“这里？”史蒂夫舔舐他颈项上的血迹，阴茎一下一下往他前列腺上戳，手指揉搓他再次硬起的性器，冬日战士腰塌了下去，额头抵着地板，滚烫的呼吸烧得面颊通红，他不断吸气试图调整状态，但只被更多的信息素冲得头昏脑热。松木的香气温和迷人，能讨到任何一个omega的喜欢，对于alpha来说却十分难以忍受，冬日战士咬着牙，竭力抵抗体内残存的信息素对行动的压制，在身后越来越过火的顶撞中忍无可忍地开始挣扎。

史蒂夫按着他的肩膀，下身打桩般狠重地操着他的后穴，alpha紧窒的甬道在激烈的抽送中渐渐失去抵抗的余力，不情不愿却又无可奈何地包裹住施暴者狰狞的性器，被直击重点的顶弄操得瘫软湿热，冬日战士支撑身体的双腿在打颤，蒙着薄汗的脊背绷出强健的轮廓，汗珠沿着脊椎的凹陷滚落到腰窝，聚成小小的一滩，史蒂夫环着他的腰，目光落在他搭在颈侧的发尾上，蓦地想起七十年前巴基对着镜子艰难地用军刀给自己修剪头发的样子。

不知道现在的冬日战士会不会也觉得过长的头发很碍事呢？

一瞬间的走神让史蒂夫忽略了冬日战士骤然握紧的右拳，状似完全屈服的人形兵器从桌子的残骸下摸出一把边缘呈锯齿状的短刀，以不可思议的柔韧性扭转腰身，刀尖对准史蒂夫的脖颈猛地刺下，史蒂夫只来得及侧身护住要害，这一刀便刺穿制服扎进了他的肩膀，力道之大几乎劈断骨骼。他闷哼一声抓住冬日战士的右手向旁边扯开，锋利的短刀从肉体中拔出，喷溅的鲜血溅湿了他半张脸，冬日战士早在刚才的交锋中就领会过他的力气，因此这时没有尝试从他的钳制中收回手，而是抬腿重重地踢上他的小腿，骨头裂开的轻响在两个超级士兵的耳朵里异常清晰，冬日战士趁他因剧痛而停顿的空隙折起腿蹬向他的胸膛，却在成功脱身的前一秒被死死扣住了脚踝。

史蒂夫一手将他握刀的右手压到头顶，一手抓着他肌肉匀称但依然显得细瘦的腿顺势将他翻了个面，还埋在穴里的阴茎狠狠在肠壁上碾了一圈，抽出到只剩个头部又直接捅进最深，冬日战士弓起背无声地嘶叫，砸向他太阳穴的左手顿时脱力垂下，改为攀住他的肩背，金属手指隔着制服在他的背上留下几道抓痕。

“我忘了你的代谢速度比普通人快。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，果然对方刚才被暂时标记而显得温顺的信息素重新竖起尖锐的刺，张牙舞爪地倾轧过来试图争夺主控权，冬日战士眼睛里闪着凶光，即使被干得胸膛都红了一片也不断踢蹬双腿想把身上的人顶开，史蒂夫压不住他，便摆动腰胯大开大合地操进他的穴里，每一次抽送都精准地从前列腺上碾过，甚至故意去撞击alpha退化的生殖腔口。

“嗯、唔嗯……”

疼痛与快感成倍增长着席卷上来，气势汹汹地卷走所剩不多的力气，冬日战士不甘地挣了两下，被身体里肆虐的棍子撞得眼眶发热，腹肌一阵一阵地抽紧，逐渐升腾的欲望烤干了他的血液，他口干舌燥地探出舌尖，又在下一次狠重的冲撞中咬着嘴唇竭力忍耐，拧紧的眉心与晕红的眼尾浮现出几分脆弱的意味，但史蒂夫知道这只是假象，冬日战士仍然在蓄积力量，只要他露出一点破绽就有可能被暴起的杀手咬断脖子。

史蒂夫清楚地感觉到对方狠厉的视线在他的脖颈来回梭巡，像是在思索怎么把刚才的强制标记报复回来，不禁失笑地说：“现在不行，巴克。”他将冬日战士的腿架到肩膀上，空出一只手覆上他的嘴唇，“等你恢复记忆随便你咬。”

冬日战士左右摆头想要甩开他的手，被捂住的嘴里发出愤怒的闷吼，史蒂夫推着他的下巴强迫他仰起头，几乎是把他对折起来由上至下地贯穿，阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，在他的肚皮上顶起一个显眼的凸起。冬日战士艰难地喘着气，紧闭的眼显出几分痛苦，他强健的大腿就贴在史蒂夫的颈侧，却连夹紧的力气都没有，只不受控制地发着抖，脚尖也蜷缩起来，得不到抚慰的阴茎随着耸动的节奏摇晃，淌下的前液沾得下腹一片狼藉。

史蒂夫隔着手背去吻他的下颔，在他耳边一遍遍地喊他的名字，冬日战士并不知道他在喊谁，情欲却被温柔的嗓音催动得更加旺盛，金属手抓着他湿淋淋的金发也不知是想推开还是想把他拉得更近。抽送的频率越来越快，沉重的囊袋将臀肉拍打得通红，史蒂夫掰开他的臀瓣，在他明白了什么的剧烈挣扎中猛地将自己埋进最深，阴茎在肠道深处膨出一个结，冬日战士疯狂地扭动腰身，闷在手心里的痛吟近乎凄厉，但已经晚了，他被牢牢地锁在了这个alpha的身下，对方滚烫的精液喷洒进他最深的地方，将松木的气味永久地留在了他的身体里。

“我们不会再分开了，巴基。”史蒂夫吻去他眼角生理性的泪水，满足地将他颤抖的躯体拥进怀里。

4.

史蒂夫醒来的时候发现自己躺在神盾局楼下的草丛里，浑身像是被十几个九头蛇围殴过一样隐隐作痛，特别是肩膀和小腿，疼得连动一下都困难。

他低头看了看自己的制服，深蓝的布料被血迹染得近黑，还多了好几道利器划出的破口。现在大概是清晨，神盾局楼下连一个人影都没，史蒂夫慢吞吞从草地上爬起来，一瘸一拐地走向大门，准备去监控室看看到底发生了什么——就算他睡得再死，总不至于被人痛揍一顿扔下楼还醒不过来吧？

电梯到达12层时进来了一个面生的工作人员，看到里面的史蒂夫明显眼睛一亮：“队长！”

史蒂夫微笑着对他点点头，那个工作人员按下电梯后十分自来熟地站到他身边，压低嗓音语速很快地陈述：“资产已成功回收，目前情况稳定，项目组已经按照您的要求搬迁至纽约中心银行的地下室，随时等候指令。”

史蒂夫不明所以地皱了下眉，想着这也许是弗瑞还没来得及通知他的新任务，便先将信息记在心里，还很妥帖地回答：“辛苦你了。”

工作人员不知为什么看上去更加兴奋了，他又靠近了一步，鬼鬼祟祟地瞟了眼监视器，然后在史蒂夫不解的目光中凑到他耳边悄声说：“Hail Hydral。”

史蒂夫：“……”

史蒂夫：“？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

5.

“多数情报部门不相信他的存在，相信的称呼他为冬日战士，过去五十年里他参与了二十多起暗杀事件，无一失败。”黑寡妇半倚在桌沿，红唇勾起似笑非笑的弧度，“干得漂亮队长，你直接缴获了敌方的终极武器。”

史蒂夫皱着眉看着安静坐在单面可视玻璃后面的冬日战士，良久才揉了揉眉心：“我一个小时前还以为这是个恶作剧——毕竟九头蛇明明早已和红骷髅一起消亡了。但银行地下室里真的有个九头蛇据点，并且不知道为什么那里所有人都把我当成是他们的同伙。”

“说成是‘头儿’显然更合适，也许是对你七十年前白白牺牲的补偿？”史塔克凉凉地说，“你把他们最重要的‘资产’带出来都没人阻止你，而且这家伙，”他指了指冬日战士手上的合金手铐，“简直听话得可怕。”

冬日战士听不见他们的讨论，只是垂着头坐在凳子上，像一尊冰冷的雕塑，或者是停止运行的机器，他穿着纯黑的皮衣，全身上下唯一露出来的眼睛周围涂着深色的油彩，明明待在灯光下却像是融进了阴影，只有银色的金属臂闪着寒光。娜塔莎多看了他几眼，意味不明地挑起眉：“我不觉得那个手铐对他的铁臂有什么用处。”

“但他完全没有挣脱的意图。”史塔克抄起手臂，事不关己地感叹，“你没看见他跟在罗杰斯后面走进来的样子，乖得像牵了绳。”

史蒂夫自然地无视了他不太恰当的比喻：“我不知道他为什么跟着我，这一切都太奇怪了，有多大可能是陷阱？”

“从你的描述来分析，百分之百。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“不过我想不明白九头蛇宁愿暴露自己并且用冬日战士做诱饵也要达成的目的是什么。”

“感化美国队长？”鹰眼随口猜测，“或者暗杀美国队长。”

“一换一，或者两个全收。”娜塔莎若有所思，“虽然计划很粗糙，但其实也有成功的可能。”

“不可能。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说，“我的警惕心没这么差劲，至于感化？杀了我我都不会说出一句‘Hail Hydral’。”

史塔克指出：“你已经说了，就在两秒前。”

史蒂夫转头严肃地盯着他。

“好吧，好吧，不能指望老古董理解什么是冷笑话。”史塔克投降地举起手，“总之我建议先给他来支麻醉，也不知道他这样的特工需要用多大剂量——然后我就可以对他的铁臂为所欲为。”

没人有异议，毕竟放着敌方的最强杀手清醒地待在基地里估计大家都没法安心睡觉，而且多了解九头蛇的科技也好应对以后必然会到来的战争，于是现在的问题就变成了怎么把冬日战士带到史塔克的实验室去，依照刚才的情况来看，无疑是史蒂夫最适合这个任务。

史蒂夫接收到同伴们的目光，有些无奈地摇头道：“虽然他刚才表现得就像是把我当成上级，但我得说，他真的非常讨厌我，一路上我走在前面都能感觉得到他不怎么友善的眼神。”

“那不是正好，他讨厌你却碍于九头蛇那边的命令得服从你，有句话怎么说来着——”鹰眼捏着嗓子棒读，“我就喜欢你看不惯我又干不掉我的样子。”

“干不干得掉有待商榷。”娜塔莎推开禁闭室的门，朝史蒂夫做了个“请”的手势，“这家伙害我再也穿不了比基尼，可以的话你最好能说服他站着不动给我揍一顿。”

不要再给我增加难度了……史蒂夫花了两秒钟整理表情，然后背着手走到门边，十分威严地看向冬日战士：“出来，士兵。”

冬日战士迅速站起身依照命令走出禁闭室，眼睛平视前方，似乎对多出来的两个人毫不关心，两只手也无害地待在手铐里，健壮的手臂让那副手铐显得像是个小玩具。复仇者们互相对视了一眼，史蒂夫清了清嗓子：“跟上。”

史塔克走在最前方带路，其余三人分别站在冬日战士的左右侧和后方，警惕地包围住他防止他突然发难，冬日战士对他们的戒备视而不见，脸在面罩的遮盖下看不见表情，但他所散发的压迫感是实实在在的——这是个强大并且极其危险的alpha，并且没人知道他制服里藏了多少武器——对危机的敏锐感知让史蒂夫脊背肌肉绷得死紧，娜塔莎和克林特按在武器上的掌心也全是冷汗。

终于踏进实验室时所有人都松了一口气，史塔克拿起桌子上冷掉的咖啡灌了一口，拍拍旁边的检查椅：“坐到这里来，小浣熊。”

“小浣熊”对自己的新绰号没什么表示——很大可能是没听懂，他站着没动，将询问的目光投向史蒂夫，史蒂夫茫然地回视他，被娜塔莎拐了一肘子才醒悟地点头：“去吧。”

于是冬日战士在那张椅子上坐下，被铐住的手交握着搁在腿间，他看上去比刚才要更加紧绷，可能连呼吸都急促了些，但仍然一丝不苟地执行了命令。史塔克一边让贾维斯准备大剂量的镇定剂一边“啧啧”感叹：“我开始怀疑这家伙是不是人类了，没准是九头蛇制造的战斗机器人？仿生技术几乎可以以假乱真，但他至少在智能上明显比不过我的贾维斯。”

“谢谢夸奖，sir。”贾维斯优雅的伦敦腔从天花板上传来，“但经过扫描，这位先生除左臂外其余结构都与人类无异。”

史塔克弯腰研究冬日战士制服上的绑带，漫不经心地拖着长音：“哦浣熊，我刚才绝对不是人身攻击，你得知道世界上也没几个人类在智能上比得过我的贾维斯。”

冬日战士任由他在皮甲的搭扣上拉拉扯扯，色泽浅淡的眼睛盯着空气里固定的一个点，史塔克屡次挑衅得不到什么回应便无趣地闭上了嘴，专注研究他那件复杂到令人头疼的制服，五分钟后宣布投降：“队长，让他把衣服脱掉。”

史蒂夫尽职尽责地下令：“脱掉衣服。”

冬日战士抬头看了史蒂夫一眼——好像没什么情绪，又好像带着隐隐约约的厌恶和畏惧，然后动手解开自己的上衣，露出底下紧实的肌肉与几块尚未完全消退的瘀伤，当他的手放到腰带上时史蒂夫飞快地阻止道：“停！裤子不用脱了。”

在场的唯一女士娜塔莎挑了挑眉。

冬日战士顺从地停下手，再次回到安静待机的状态，史塔克凑近了些去打量他左肩的伤疤，贾维斯将内部扫描图像投影到虚拟屏幕上，交错的管线与神经缠绕在一起，仅仅是看着就让人毛骨悚然。史塔克皱着眉，手指虚划过其中几个连结：“这种衔接方式可真是粗糙。”

史蒂夫顺着他手指的方向看过去，实在看不懂那些盘根错节的线路：“呃……有什么发现？”

“金属臂的内部驱动与智能校准系统算得上先进，奇怪的是与神经的连接大概是五十年前的水平。”史塔克点了点屏幕，将其中两根管线放大，“传感器应该是他们研究升级的重点，能实现更加精确的操控，但相应的对神经的负担也会更大——”

史蒂夫眉间拧出深刻的折痕，试图听懂他的一连串解说但很明显失败了：“直接说结论。”

“结论就是。”史塔克摊开手，“你戳一下他左臂连接的那个地方，他说不定能跳起来。”

史蒂夫的第一反应是“我为什么要戳”，然后才意识到这条信息代表什么：“听起来是个很大的弱点。”

“就战斗方面来说，弊大于利。”娜塔莎就事论事地分析，“即使经过耐受度训练，也不能保证他在战斗中不会因疼痛而露出破绽。”

“显然九头蛇为了追求更高的攻击力而舍弃了防御。”史塔克揪着下巴上的小胡子，“不过也许影响并没有我想的那么大，毕竟他确实从未失手。”

“知道了这个我们对付他会容易点。”鹰眼靠在墙上，“如果他反抗我就对着他的肩膀来一箭。”

冬日战士面无表情地坐着，仿佛听不到他们拐弯抹角的威胁，连眼皮都没动一下，史塔克拖了把椅子坐到他旁边，拉开抽屉翻找合适的工具：“我试试能不能把这玩意拆下来，贾维斯。”他打了个响指，“让我们的杀手先生好好睡一觉。”

检查椅的椅背缓缓放平，扶手上弹出金属拘束环锁住了冬日战士的右臂，刚刚还十分平静的冬日战士瞳孔受惊似地一缩，拳头猛地攥紧，胳膊上隆起的肌肉蓄势待发，铁臂撞到扶手发出“砰”的一声，史塔克反应很快地召出战甲，其他三人也迅速进入备战状态，武器对准椅子上似乎要发狂的九头蛇杀手。

“放松点伙计，我们并不想采取暴力手段。”史塔克的掌心炮蓄起淡蓝的光，“我就只是——想和九头蛇进行一下友好的学术交流。”

冬日战士的肩膀在颤抖，胸膛急促地起伏，身体却像是完全僵住了一般靠在椅子上一动也不动，他喉咙里吞咽了一下，目光扫过几名气势汹汹的复仇者，停在了史蒂夫脸上，灰绿色的眼睛里闪过不解、疼痛、恐惧，最终定格在小心翼翼的乞求。史蒂夫为这样的注视愣在原地，心跳莫名漏了一拍，但他还没来得及抓住脑子里一闪即逝的预感就看见冬日战士本就算不上明亮的眼睛瞬间黯淡下去，然后缓缓阖上。

贾维斯操控的机械臂从冬日战士颈侧拔出针头，史塔克夸赞道：“干得好，贾。”

“为您分忧是我的职责。”贾维斯再次开启扫描系统，“他的耐药性和代谢速度均比预估更高，建议加大剂量。”

“哇哦，又一个超级士兵，这可不是什么好消息。”史塔克皮笑肉不笑地鼓掌，“给他用放倒老冰棍专用镇定剂。”

“老冰棍”先生不赞同地瞪了他一眼。

“这可能会让他呼吸困难，我们从不虐待投诚的战俘——”史塔克解下冬日战士的面罩随手丢到一边，“说起来他这算是投诚吗？”

“我想大概不算。”娜塔莎事不关己地捡起面罩端详。

透明的液体注入针管，机械臂在史塔克的授意下再次靠近冬日战士的脖颈，但锋利的针尖还没触碰到皮肤便被半途拦截，一只手死死抓住了机械臂的前端，不够坚固的金属支架在巨大的力道下被捏得粉碎，碎片“叮铃哐啷”地落到地上。史塔克被突发状况搞得有点蒙，迟疑地抬头看向突然冲过来的史蒂夫：“……怎么？”

史蒂夫并没有看他，而是一瞬不瞬地盯着椅子上昏迷的冬日战士，蓝眼睛微微瞪大，表情因过度震惊而呈现出一片空白，他嘴唇蠕动了两下，吐出一个气若游丝的音节：“巴基？”

“谁他妈是巴基？”史塔克与娜塔莎和克林特面面相觑，都从对方眼里看到了莫名其妙。

贾维斯在短暂的检索后得出答案：“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士，美国队长的挚友，咆哮突击队唯一一位为国捐躯的战士。”它停顿了两秒，“冬日战士的面部扫描结果与巴恩斯中士基本吻合。”

除史蒂夫外的三名复仇者同时倒吸一口冷气，而史蒂夫——他似乎已经不会呼吸了，只木然地站在那里，像是被抽走了全部的力气，史塔克怀疑如果他不是抓着金属支架可能会当场腿一软跪到地上。

“哦天，我现在真的觉得九头蛇感化队长的计划成功率还挺高。”克林特小声嘟哝。

娜塔莎叹了口气，走上前拍拍史蒂夫的背：“队长，长相相似可以通过很多手段来实现，别中了敌人的计。”她放缓了语气，“冬日战士在过去五十年间一直有活动，不可能是一个七十年前就死去的人。”

“巴基所在的部队在1943年被俘，佐拉拿他们做人体实验，可能就是因为这样，他在摔下火车后活了下来。”史蒂夫丢了魂一样喃喃自语，“他认得我，所以才跟我过来，他、他在向我求救，但我却——天哪，我——”

“嘿，冷静点！我明白你的心情，但就算你的朋友真的没死，现在也应该是个老头子了。”史塔克按住他的肩膀，“有人告诉你基地位置，九头蛇杀手对你言听计从，然后他还长着你朋友的脸，罗杰斯，过多的巧合只代表着阴谋。”

“他是巴基，我不会认错。”史蒂夫咬着牙，“他们——九头蛇，他们找到了他。我想起来了，那个和我长得一样的家伙告诉过我巴基还活着，他在提醒我去救巴基。”

“冬日战士手上有数不清的人命。”克林特说，“虽然我也没什么立场这么说，但即使他真的是巴恩斯中士，你确定他的内在还是你认识的那个人吗？”他对上史蒂夫的眼睛，“我不久前才，呃，你知道的……我看他刚才那种样子就觉得挺眼熟，这家伙八成被——”

“等他醒来。”史蒂夫打断他，然后转头看向娜塔莎，“我需要冬日战士的资料。”

娜塔莎沉默两秒，避开了他的视线：“抱歉，队长。在不能确认他来意的情况下把他安置在神盾局比较合适，冬日战士不值得信任。”

史蒂夫尖锐地反问：“那么你认为一个随便搭次电梯都有人对我喊九头蛇万岁的组织值得信任？”

“至少弗瑞局长绝对不会和九头蛇为伍。”

“行了行了，别在我的实验室里吵架，信息素也收起来，虽然我闻不到不过你们得照顾下巴顿。”史塔克做了个“停止”的手势，“既然确定九头蛇的基地在中心银行，那事情就好办很多，贾维斯。”

“五分钟，sir。”

等待贾维斯攻破九头蛇基地资料库的时间里空气安静得可怕，史塔克向娜塔莎递了个“别和老冰棍计较”的眼神，娜塔莎没理他，兀自靠着墙壁闭上了眼睛，克林特有心想用闲聊来活跃气氛，但看见史蒂夫冷肃的表情还是把酝酿好的玩笑话原样咽了回去——他们熟悉的那个理智而友好的美国队长在冬日战士面罩落地的那一刻就消失不见，取而代之的是一个充满愤怒的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，并且只有十六岁。

这可真够糟糕的。史塔克暗自翻了个白眼，手指在虚拟屏幕上点点戳戳，一目十行地浏览从九头蛇基地拷贝过来的资料：“看来他们的防火墙也是五十年前的水平，漏洞多得像月球表面，贾维斯，检索有关冬日战……”

话音戛然而止，史塔克像是被掐住喉咙般张着嘴直直瞪着屏幕，手也僵在了半空中，史蒂夫叫了他两声没得到回应，疑惑地走到他身后探头往屏幕看去，结果史塔克被电了似的猛地跳起来张开双臂用身体遮住屏幕：“等等等！！”

史蒂夫眉头皱得更紧：“到底怎么回事？”

“不是，等等，这不可能啊……”史塔克回头看看史蒂夫正直得能直接印到宣传画上的脸，又看看被护在下面的虚拟屏幕，“嘶”地吸了口气，“不不不，绝对不可能，开什么玩笑……”

娜塔莎也走过来：“你看到了什么？”

史塔克额角渗出冷汗，明显天人交战了几分钟后才下定决心般让开一步，将屏幕上的画面展现在他们眼前：“队长。”他转过身，“你觉得九头蛇拥有一个你的克隆人的几率有多大？”

死寂。

那是一张照片，和史蒂夫长得一模一样的男人提着盾站在一群士兵面前，盾牌中央印着的却不是白色的五角星，而是暗红的九头蛇标志，头盔上代表美国的“A”字母也变成了九头蛇的“H”。照片清晰度很差，那些九头蛇成员手里拿的武器也是比较老旧的型号，如果不是刻意伪装，那么拍摄时间必定不可能在近几年，也就是说，拍摄照片的时候史蒂夫本人还躺在冰层之下。

史蒂夫一寸一寸地扫视照片上那个人的脸，表情先是难以置信，之后又渐渐覆盖上怒火，娜塔莎受到的冲击和他不相上下，但因为不是当事人而先一步平复下来，她瞥到照片旁密密麻麻的俄文字，目光凝在其中几个单词上：“这几个案件在神盾局情报部门也有详细记载。”她摸着下巴回忆道，“非常完整详细，但绝对没有任何字眼提到‘九头蛇队长’。”

克林特手指擦过箭尖：“目前已知神盾局很可能已经被九头蛇渗透，你看到的资料可信度有多高？”

“至少比这个要高。”娜塔莎平淡地说，“如果这上面记载的是真的，就算九头蛇隐藏得再好也不可能整整七十年不露出任何蛛丝马迹。”

“但要说九头蛇伪造资料弄出这么个人，又完全看不出有什么必要。”史塔克往后划了几页，“基地，冬日战士，篡改资料……他们觉得用这些能给队长做个软性洗脑，让他怀疑自己真的是九头蛇的人？”他说着便连自己都觉得荒谬地干笑一声，“相比之下他们准备将这个散布到网络上造成恐慌还更有说服力——二战英雄美国队长其实是九头蛇的卧底，多么耸人听闻的标题。”

史蒂夫终于回过神：“就算九头蛇能用我的DNA克隆出史蒂夫·罗杰斯，也没办法复制超级血清。”他嫌恶地又看了眼照片里不同角度拍摄的“九头蛇队长”，显然不想继续这个话题，“冬日战士的资料呢？”

正好资料翻到下一页，一张放大的冷冻仓照片出现在屏幕中，覆着薄霜的玻璃罩之下是史蒂夫熟悉的那张脸，左下角甚至还有一小张巴恩斯中士七十年前的旧照，照片里的人歪戴着军帽唇角带笑，与冷冻仓里冻僵的面孔形成鲜明的对比，史蒂夫看不太懂那些俄文，也不需要看懂，仅仅是这两张照片便铁证如山。

整整七十年的时间里，他最好的朋友、他的另一半灵魂在地狱中受尽折磨，而他却一无所知地沉睡在冰面下。

“冰冻……噢这就能解释为什么他七十年都没有变老，老冰棍买一送一，嗯哼？”史塔克语气依然轻佻，脸上却不见了惯有的散漫，“洗脑，这个我们已经猜到了，他的罪行也是实实在在的——不过怎么说？天杀的九头蛇。”

“我没有抓住他。”史蒂夫永远挺得笔直的脊背在这一刻不堪重负般垮下去，他低头看着检查椅上冬日战士苍白的脸，眼里的悲伤与懊悔几乎凝成实质，嘴唇抖动着像是有很多话想说，最终却只是重复，“我没有抓住他。”

“好吧我知道现在跟你说什么都没用而且这话很老套，但我还是得说，这不是你的错。”史塔克挥手关闭虚拟屏幕，以防再出现什么更劲爆的东西，“你没必要愧疚，更不该让九头蛇的人利用你的愧疚。”

“明显计划这一切的人非常了解你。”鹰眼说，“被牵着走就输了，队长。”

史蒂夫焦躁地踱了两圈，表情已经趋于平静，但眼中烧起的暗火却更加灼人：“我很冷静，九头蛇都该死，无论他们在计划什么，击溃它。”

“没那么简单，我们有麻烦了。”从刚才起就一直没出声的娜塔莎突然开口，“我脑子里多了段记忆，就在我质疑‘九头蛇队长’的真实性的时候。”她食指有节奏地敲击手臂，“我三分钟前还非常确定自己从未听说这个人，但现在我想起来神盾局的资料里有这么一段。”

史蒂夫一愣：“你的意思是……”

“有什么东西在篡改我的记忆，或者说篡改历史。”娜塔莎点了点太阳穴，“这个认知完全是凭空多出来的，非常突兀，但我本能地想去相信它——这不正常。”

“考虑到我们同时弄丢了权杖、魔方和洛基，无论是哪一个在起作用都够呛。”史塔克打了个冷颤，“我可不想脑子里多出点东西。”

“最重要的是，在刚才的资料里记载的不是克隆，也不是洗脑。”娜塔莎紧紧盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，不放过他一丝一毫表情变化，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯从一开始就是九头蛇的人，队长，你的记忆难道没有任何改变？”

气氛再次陷入凝滞，克林特甚至反射性地退开一步，手向后握住了箭柄，史塔克一边庆幸自己没来得及脱下战甲一边一蹬椅子滑到几米开外，还顺手拿走了搁在墙边的星盾：“举起手，放下武器，放弃抵抗。”

“我的武器在你手上。”史蒂夫眼神清明，蓝眼睛里半点阴霾也无，“我清楚我是谁，也没有多出什么奇怪的记忆。”

史塔克本来也是玩笑居多，这会耸耸肩看向娜塔莎：“现在怎么办？我个人认为就算全世界是九头蛇，罗杰斯也不会是其中一个。”

“我体会过魔法的控制力，那不是靠意志力就能战胜的。”克林特若有所思地眯了眯眼，然后朝史蒂夫挑眉，“不过我相信队长，谁叫他长了一张让人没法怀疑的脸？”

史蒂夫回了他一个正气凛然的微笑：“我的荣幸。”

“事实就是不止我一个，显然连九头蛇的人都相信他们拥有一个队长，躺在那儿的冬日战士就是证据。”娜塔莎抬抬下巴示意，“我也不觉得队长的说谎技术能有这么高，但偏偏是牵扯最深的那个人不受影响未免太不合逻……”

史蒂夫在她怔住的一瞬间飞快地转过头，正好对上冬日战士睁开的眼睛，灰绿的眼珠子上没有将醒未醒的雾气，只有冷冰冰的清醒，杀手先是打量了一下四周，又看向右臂的拘束环，搁在身侧的左手发出细微的嗡鸣，两秒后安静下来。

史蒂夫两步冲过去想给他个拥抱，手伸到一半却因对方警惕的眼神而僵在半空，他缩回手，热切地看着这个穿过七十年时光再次来到他面前的人，竭力压下喉头的哽咽：“巴基……你醒了？”

冬日战士低沉地回答：“是，长官。”

“天哪……我不是、我很抱歉刚才……”史蒂夫喉结不断滑动，不知道该怎么说一般哽了一会儿，又放缓了语调充满希冀地问，“你知道我是谁吗？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”冬日战士抬起眼，语气没有一丝波动，“我跟着你。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

6.

七十年前巴恩斯中士在小酒馆里许下的承诺措不及防地再次回响在耳边，有那么几秒钟史蒂夫看起来就像是绝处逢生的病人，他眼眶通红、嘴唇颤抖，太多复杂的情绪在眼睛里翻滚，将澄澈的蓝色染得几乎滴出水来，他迫切地想要感谢世间的一切（除了九头蛇），又找不到一个具体的感谢对象，于是俯下身紧紧地抱住了巴基，语无伦次地不断念着对方的名字。

冬日战士因为他的靠近而浑身僵硬，搭在扶手上的左手紧握成拳，另一个alpha的吐息威胁性十足地喷撒在距腺体不足两公分的颈窝，两条足以勒断钢铁的臂膀箍住他的肩背，他想挣开，但旁边没见过的仪器让他不敢轻举妄动，而处于激动中的史蒂夫对此浑然不觉，还将脑袋埋在他颈侧深深吸了一口气：“你闻起来和以前不太一样了，兄弟，不过还是很好闻……很适合你。”

冬日战士人类的那条手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，脸上浮起几分被冒犯的怒气，史塔克牙疼般吸了口气，不可思议地问娜塔莎：“你们alpha习惯用称赞信息素作为久别重逢的开场白？”

娜塔莎白了他一眼，显然懒得回答，而克林特好奇地抽了抽鼻子：“像浸透了红酒的软木塞，和队长有点像……他们以前肯定很受omega欢迎。”

娜塔莎也闻到了空气中属于冬日战士的信息素气味，她先是不爽地皱了下眉，接着像察觉到什么般狐疑地嗅了嗅，眼中闪过一抹震惊。不远处史蒂夫终于松开了手，转头示意史塔克解开拘束环，他握住冬日战士的肩膀温柔地说着什么，而冬日战士不动声色地往后缩了一点，看着他的眼神戒备又无可奈何，娜塔莎目光在他们身上扫了几个来回，表情变了又变，最终定格在略带嫌弃的了然：“历史书上可没有写这个。”

史塔克按下按钮，拘束环“啪”地弹开：“嘿，信息素是个人隐私，当然不会出现在历史书上。”

娜塔莎不置可否地笑笑，转身朝门外走去：“我去趟神盾局看看纸质资料内容有没有变动，九头蛇队长的事情越少人知道越好。”路过门边时她停了一秒，“冬日战士的行踪我暂时不会告诉弗瑞。”

“谢谢你，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫松了一口气，诚恳地说，“有紧急情况随时叫我。”

娜塔莎随意地挥手，背影消失在拐角，史塔克抬手召出通讯界面，第一页有一半人头像都是灰色：“联系不上索尔，队长，安全起见你和你的小鹿仔得在我这待上几天，直到有证据证明你们——主要是冬日战士，不会做出什么危害和平的事情。”

“麻烦你了。”史蒂夫点头同意，又安抚般地拍拍冬日战士的肩膀，“巴克，只需要几天，等弄清楚到底是怎么回事你就能和我一起回公寓去，我们可以像小时候那样把沙发垫铺在地上然后聊一整晚……”

冬日战士冷漠地盯着金属手指上的一块焦黑的痕迹，无论史蒂夫说什么他都以沉默作为回答，史蒂夫渐渐也意识到不对劲，从亢奋状态中回过神来迟疑地喊：“嘿……巴基？士兵？”

冬日战士立刻站起身：“请下指令。”

史蒂愣了两秒才猛地倒吸一口冷气，脸色瞬间变得煞白，史塔克和克林特对视一眼：“看来他的情况并不像你想的那么好，队长。”

史蒂夫执着地说：“不，他刚才叫了我的名字。”他语气有些虚弱，颤抖的尾音几乎带着乞求，“巴基，你记得我对吗？我是你的朋友——”

冬日战士冷静地陈述：“你是我的任务。”

这句话直接打碎了史蒂夫最后一丝侥幸，他哽咽了一声，像是失去了所有力气般踉跄着后退，后腰撞上了尖锐的桌角，史塔克赶紧伸手抢救从桌上掉下去的不明器械，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“小心点！反正人都找到了剩下的可以慢慢来嘛，有话好好说别碰坏我的东西！”

克林特十分同情地看了看冬日战士，真心实意地安慰道：“我倒觉得这样也不错，他现在把你当成上级，突然反水的几率会小很多。”

史蒂夫一言不发地站了好一会儿，不知道给自己做了什么心里建设，总之再抬起头的时候已经勉强整理好了表情，不再显得那么悲惨，他认真地看进冬日战士的眼睛，坚定地说：“我会让你想起来。”

史塔克适时泼冷水：“目前已知的洗脑手段除了魔法外对大脑都有很大的损伤，要修复它需要非常详细的检查，不是你一句话就能做到的，队长。”

史蒂夫只是笑笑，笑容自信又明亮，似乎已经完全振作了，他朝冬日战士伸出一只手：“我们先去房间，我猜你需要好好睡一觉。”

冬日战士没有理会他悬在空中的手，但上前了一步表示自己会跟上，史塔克在虚拟屏幕上点了几下：“给你们安排了相邻的房间。”

史蒂夫从他手里接过星盾：“我和巴基住一间就行。”

“然后晚上睡得正熟的时候被冬日战士拧断脖子。”

“巴基不会……”

“你的安全是最重要的，队长。”史塔克耸了耸肩，从屉子里找出一副手铐递过去，“这个大概能制住他那条铁胳膊，临时基地的防御系统没有史塔克大厦那么完备，如果他突然发疯你就去隔壁把他铐住。”

史蒂夫并不想接，但史塔克显得异常坚决，他只好妥协地把手铐挂在了腰带上，冬日战士的目光扫过那副银亮亮的手铐，没做出什么表示，只是弯腰去捡自己的制服上衣和武器，克林特用复合弓拨开他的手：“你不能拿这个。”

冬日战士动作一顿，抬头询问地看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫还没来得及回答就被史塔克抢先说道：“入住规则第一条，禁止携带武器，你裤子上那些乱七八糟的东西也都解下来——不，还是直接把裤子脱掉吧。”

他说着便翻箱倒柜地找出一套暗红色的棉质运动T恤和短裤，不容置疑地塞到史蒂夫手里：“让你的小鹿仔换个衣服。”

史蒂夫为难地看了看冬日战士裤腿上的枪套和明显装了危险品的暗袋，又看了看他拧紧的眉心，权衡了几秒之后无奈地开口：“抱歉巴基，你得把裤子脱下来存在这儿。”

冬日战士面无表情地扯下自己的战术腰带，有小刀从皮革夹层里滑出来落到地上，发出“叮”的脆响，靠侧后方的口袋里有三颗微型手雷，被他拿出来放到一边，然后是烟雾弹、闪光弹、追踪器……当第三把多功能军刀被扔到桌面上的时候史塔克忍不住感叹：“他简直就是个移动武器库。”

史蒂夫抖开手里的衣服，对着胸口大大的史塔克集团标志皱眉：“没有别的吗？”

“大码还有美队蓝和浩克绿，如果你想让他穿那个也行。”史塔克哼哼唧唧地说，“这件铁人红已经绝版了，别人想要我还不给呢。”

“换成蓝色。”史蒂夫不假思索地回答。

史塔克不情不愿地换了件蓝色给他，史蒂夫这才满意地转过身：“巴基，你把这……”他猛地噎住，张口结舌了三秒钟才艰难地吼道，“内裤穿上！”

正在把脚从内裤里脱出来的冬日战士闻言看了史蒂夫一眼，绿眼睛里清晰地传达出“你他妈怎么这么麻烦”的意味，他将那片薄薄的黑色布料拉回原位，拿过T恤和短裤迅速套上，再直起身时除了显眼的金属手臂之外看上去就是个稍微强壮点的普通人，这里没有备用拖鞋，他光裸的脚踩在瓷砖上被冰得缩了一下，很快又若无其事地放松。

史塔克捂着额头，一时还没法从刚才不小心瞥见的画面里挣脱出来，没话找话地对史蒂夫说：“你朋友……硬件不错？”

史蒂夫看着显然不觉得刚才的行为有什么不对的冬日战士，久违地感到脑仁生疼：“……是挺不错的。”

7.

娜塔莎和情报科的熟人打过招呼后便走进了档案室，架子上一排排牛皮纸袋封装的资料按照编号整齐地排列着，她目的明确地走到其中一个架子前，从最左侧逐一翻找过去，纸袋相互磨擦发出细微的声音。

E3784，E3785，……E3787。娜塔莎皱起眉又从头确认了一遍，仍然没找到那袋失踪的资料，而且不出意外正好是她要找的其中一个。她压下心头隐约升起的不安，移动到另一个柜子边上翻找所需的第二份资料，但仍然一无所获，关于十二年前发生在巴拿马的疑似九头蛇突袭事件的相关存档全部缺失。

这绝对不可能是巧合。

一共七次事件，四场恐怖袭击三场暗杀，这些是九头蛇资料里关于“九头蛇队长”的仅有线索，娜塔莎记得自己在神盾局看到过相关备案，她在反复确认并不是看漏后又查看了资料借阅信息，却发现信息库里这几个编号已经被完全抹去，仿佛从未存在过。

是魔法还是人为？娜塔莎脊背上出了一层冷汗，她无法想象如果这些资料被有心人拿走会造成什么样的后果，当美国精神的象征沦为通缉犯，必然会引发针对神盾局与复仇者的舆论狂潮与大范围恐慌，而真正策划这一切的家伙恐怕正蛰伏着等待一击必杀的机会。

娜塔莎捏紧拳头，快步走到监控室调取昨天到现在的监控录像，六倍速回放的画面里档案室门口人来人往，并没有出现什么形迹可疑的家伙，娜塔莎专注地盯着屏幕，突然看到画面角落闪过一个眼熟的蓝色身影，她按下暂停键，打开这个时间点神盾局内所有的监控镜头，录像里史蒂夫从局长办公室中出来之后在休息室沙发上小憩了半小时，然后没有任何征兆地站起来，连星盾都没有拿，径直乘坐电梯下到一楼，离开了神盾局大楼。娜塔莎将进度条往后拖了一截，又看见他浑身是伤地走进来，脸上是肉眼可见的茫然，娜塔莎若有所思地敲了敲桌子，摸出通讯器拨通了史蒂夫的号码。

两秒后通讯器另一端响起史蒂夫永远精神抖擞的声音：“娜塔莎？”

“嗨，队长。”娜塔莎剥开一颗泡泡糖扔进嘴里，“昨天晚上六点半到今天凌晨五点，你去了哪里？”

史蒂夫刚洗完澡，坐在床沿上犹豫要不要去隔壁看看巴基，听到她的问题便回忆了一下：“昨天……”他扭头看向自己肩膀上刚愈合还留着印子的刀伤，“我在休息区睡了一觉，不知道被什么人趁机揍了还扔下楼——本来准备去查监控，但是在电梯里遇到了九头蛇。”

娜塔莎眉梢挑高：“你的意思是你一直睡着没醒？”

“是。”史蒂夫用搭在脖子上的毛巾胡乱擦着头发，“醒过来的时候我躺在一楼右边的草坪上。”

“但监控录像显示你是自己走出去的，队长，你只睡了半个小时。”娜塔莎放大屏幕上一身凄惨的史蒂夫，“而且睁着眼睛。”

史蒂夫擦头发的手停住了，他咽了咽口水：“这听上去有些……诡异。”

“你也别太紧张，梦游症在现在不是什么新鲜事。”娜塔莎关闭大部分窗口，再次回到档案室门口的监控画面，“只是就算你是梦游，能把你揍成这样的人也不多吧？”

“……可能我没有还手？”史蒂夫揉了揉依旧隐隐作痛的小腿，“我在以前从未出现过这种情况，如果有，我可能早就被敌人的子弹打成筛子了。”

娜塔莎“啪”地吹破了一个泡泡：“只是偶尔出现的话问题不大，你晚上小心点——比如把门锁好。”

“好的，我会注意。”史蒂夫温和地道了谢，挂断电话继续继续对着雪白的墙壁发呆，事实上今天发生的事情太多，让他觉得没什么真实感，他迫切地想知道一墙之隔的巴基正在做什么、是不是已经睡熟，但犹豫许久后他只是叹了口气，躺下来盖上被子。

着急不能解决任何事情，他的首要任务是好好想想该怎么面对这个不认识他，并且可能对他充满莫名的敌意的巴基。

而另一头娜塔莎收起通讯器，将回放速度调成十倍，一边咀嚼着已经没什么甜味的泡泡糖一边不抱希望地在录像里搜寻嫌犯，目光漫无目的地扫视任何一个接近档案室的工作人员，突然瞪大了眼睛。

熟悉得不能再熟悉的、穿着黑色长大衣的身影走进了档案室，几分钟后又若无其事地出来，在电脑边停留了一会儿便走出了监控画面。娜塔莎手指僵在键盘上，甚至连暂停都忘了按，心脏几乎跳出胸腔，她指尖冰凉，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到侧后方细微的动静，猛地转过头——

弗瑞站在门口，表情在逆光中不甚清晰，他晃了晃手里的档案袋，仅存的那只眼睛锐利地看过来：“罗曼诺夫特工，说说你知道的。”

8.

冬日战士在夜色中奔跑。

他并没有多余的时间去取回自己的装备，身上还穿着简单的T恤短裤，毫无防御作用的布料让他倍感不适，崭新的棉质拖鞋因为影响行动而被舍弃，他光着脚踩在楼顶的水泥地上，粗糙的沙砾将脚心硌得生疼。

背后传来尖锐的破空声，冬日战士抬起左手稳稳接住了投掷过来的星盾边缘，巨大的冲击力打得整条金属臂都在震颤，他危险地眯起眼，目光锁定远处正飞奔而来的身影，铁臂上合叶“咔”地一响，用力将星盾扔了回去。

史蒂夫弓身卸掉大部分力道，仍是被带得在地上翻滚了一圈，再抬头时冬日战士已经站在了天台边缘准备往下跳，他急冲几步，在千钧一发之际抱住了冬日战士的腰，和他一起从楼顶跌了下去。

“我抓住你了！”史蒂夫在失重感中凑到他耳边，上扬的音调显得快活极了，冬日战士愤怒地在他的臂弯中挣动，被更紧地箍进怀里，史蒂夫一手护着他，一手将星盾挡在两人下面，坠落时振金的表面将柏油路砸出一个巨大的凹坑。

冬日战士就地一滚，一拳揍翻史蒂夫后飞快地起身朝另一幢房子跑去，史蒂夫摇头甩掉重击造成的眩晕，捡起盾牌击向他的膝弯，冬日战士脚蹬在消防栓上，飞跃起来避过这一击，右手抓住二楼的窗台，一翻身踹碎窗户跌进室内，飞溅的玻璃碎片在裸露的皮肤上划出几道血痕。

史蒂夫紧随其后攀上二楼，举盾挡住他猛击过来的拳头，又捉住他伸向吧台上不锈钢餐叉的手使力一扭，关节错位的脆响伴随着痛哼响起，冬日战士咬紧牙关，金属臂发出校准的嗡鸣，挥拳的力道猛地加大，史蒂夫被击退了两步，踢向他腰侧的脚落空，鞋底在石灰墙上留下一个漆黑的印子，冬日战士趁机闪身到柜子后面，用厚实的木板挡住背部要害，左手熟练地将脱臼的手腕复位。

这是大概是一间停止营业的汽车旅馆，即使他们弄出这么大动静也没人过来，史蒂夫将看得见的金属制品全部塞进屉子里，这才走向冬日战士藏身的角落。他提着盾，迅速而警惕地绕到柜子侧面，却发现那里空无一人，强烈的危机感涌上心头，他反应极快地侧身躲避，但已经来不及了——不知什么时候潜到他背后的冬日战士按着他的肩膀，膝盖毫不留情地击上他的太阳穴，史蒂夫被撞得一懵，盾牌“哐”的一声掉到地上，他忍着呕吐感去掰冬日战士的手，又被抓着头发狠狠地往墙上撞了几下。

鲜血从额角的伤口淌下，将视野染得一片鲜红，史蒂夫手背青筋暴起，硬是扣着对方金属手的手腕将他摔飞出去，冬日战士脑袋撞到床头的铁架上，膝盖陷入柔软的床垫里一时爬不起来，史蒂夫上前压住他挣动的腿，将他的两条手臂反剪到背后，空闲的手从腰带上取下史塔克给的手铐铐在了他的手腕上。

冬日战士还想挣扎，但手铐突然迸发出蓝色的电弧，噼里啪啦地从手腕袭向全身，他惨哼一声，半个身子都陷入麻痹，倒在床上剧烈地抽搐，冷汗霎时便浸透了上衣。

史蒂夫也是一惊：“他可没告诉我这玩意会放电！”他说着便伸手想解开手铐，又想起自己没有钥匙，顿时犯难地拧起眉心，好在手铐的电流只持续了三秒，确认犯人没有挣脱的意图便像一副普通的手铐那样待在原位，史蒂夫扳过冬日战士的肩膀查看他的情况，冬日战士身体还在止不住地颤抖，额发下灰绿的眼睛凶狠地瞪着他，史蒂夫刚想出言道歉，冬日战士就不知哪来的力气猛地向上弓起腰，额头重重地撞上他前额的新伤，刚刚凝结的血痂再次迸裂，史蒂夫疼得眼前发黑，手上力气一松，冬日战士抓准时机一脚将他踹下床砸到柜子上。

冬日战士在肩膀上蹭掉额角属于史蒂夫的血，尝试挣开手上坚固的束缚，未果，史蒂夫在短暂的停顿后再次扑上来，按着他的后脑将他面朝下压进了床垫里，冬日战士奋力挣扎，被铐在一起的手胡乱地向后扯着他的衣服前襟，史蒂夫不为所动，膝盖制住他的双腿心里默数着时间，五秒，十五秒，三十秒……

三分钟后冬日战士因窒息而昏厥过去，史蒂夫收回手，坐到床沿上喘着粗气，身后没过一会儿便传来清晰的吸气声与呛咳，冬日战士蜷着腿缩在床头，憋得通红的脸半埋在枕头里，史蒂夫回头看了他一眼，戏谑地揉了揉他凌乱的粽发：“现在老实了？”

冬日战士半张着嘴拼命吸入氧气，睫毛上还沾着生理性的水珠，史蒂夫从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾捂住额头的伤处，沉下嗓音：“你的任务是跟着史蒂夫·罗杰斯，在我没有命令你停止之前一直有效，为什么逃跑？”他恐吓道，“你知道擅自终止任务有什么后果吧？”

冬日战士抖了一下，目光不安地颤动，他示弱地低声解释：“最高指令，回归冷冻状态。”

史蒂夫红色的眼珠子里闪过一抹怒意：“谁下的令？”

冬日战士困惑地指了指自己的头：“一直有，在外活动时间超过五天需立刻回收。”

看来九头蛇在冬日战士脑子里植入的远不止资料上写的那么多。史蒂夫眼神晦暗，又问道：“这次暗杀任务的起始时间？”

“十月九号。”冬日战士回答。

史蒂夫迅速计算了时间，蓦地一愣：“今天是第六天。”

冬日战士不具备对管理者说谎的能力，所以这条指令必然是真实的，按理来说昨天晚上他就该主动进入冷冻仓，但事实是今天整整一天他都违背了最高指令在执行史蒂夫发下的任务，史蒂夫有那么几秒几乎要以为巴基已经想起了一切，正在努力摆脱九头蛇的控制——但当他看进冬日战士空无一物的眼睛，他就知道这只是个美好的幻想。

那剩下的便只有一个解释。史蒂夫略一思索，脸上多出几分玩味：“我听说过永久标记在一周之内会对被标记者有非常强的压制作用。”

冬日战士警觉地屈起腿靠到床头，距离破碎的窗户不到一米，明显在蓄力准备跳窗逃跑，但史蒂夫已经压了上来，在他惊怒的瞪视里卡住他紧绷的下颔，强硬地让他抬起头：“这种情况下标记者的命令大于最高指令，对吗？”

冬日战士抿紧嘴唇，背在身后的金属手臂用力拉扯手铐的接口，但才刚使力就被再次打上来的电流电得脊背绷直，后脑磕在了墙上，史蒂夫拇指磨过他下巴上的胡茬，耐心地等他缓过劲来，才轻笑着凑过去吻他：“你的代谢速度比普通人快了很多——但没关系，无论多少次我都会将你从九头蛇的控制中带回来。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

9.

被按着肩膀从背后插入的时候冬日战士其实已经放弃了挣扎，他身上摸不出一件像样的武器，手也被牢牢铐在身后，新任管理者比他模模糊糊的记忆里的任何一届都来得强硬，惩罚不服从命令的资产的手段也更恶劣些，九头蛇在给资产洗脑的时候会刻意避开那些痛苦的记忆，所以冬日战士记得很多东西，耳光、电棍、装有不明液体的针管，只要不会在身体上留下永久伤害的刑罚他几乎都经历过，这些能让他听话……很听话。

冬日战士自知不是个多么称职的武器，他脾气暴躁，容易失控，时常会出问题，他掐断过很多穿白大褂的家伙的喉咙，在九头蛇允许的范围内发泄愤怒，他的管理者大多都怕他，即使是下达简单的命令也要配备一群全副武装的特工将他围住，冬日战士习惯被这些胆小如鼠的掌权者支配，也因此愈发察觉到这次的管理者和以往不同。过于容易的任务、没有痛苦的实验、陌生的基地，管理者更像是把他当做私有资产而不是组织的武器，冬日战士本能地感到焦躁，这不对，他得立刻回归冷冻，让冰或者随便什么来帮助他摆脱这种状态。

这点小小的计划在管理者的重压下也破灭了。冬日战士自有一套价值观，洗脑？很疼，不想要。受伤？看具体情况。冷冻？非常重要。挨打？尽量避免。而挨操？

这个选项昨天才刻入他的脑子，立刻就高居于最讨厌的事情第二名，但他努力反抗也仍然在对方略胜一筹的力量下无处可逃。

这次也许比上次好些，史蒂夫从床头柜里征用了一小包保险套，上面的润滑剂足以让侵略的过程不那么难熬，冬日战士肩胛紧绷，背上细细密密出了一层热汗，史蒂夫压着他的两条手臂，存心让他不好过似的缓慢地顶进去，硕大的龟头碾过前列腺的凹陷，就着湿滑的液体捅进深处。冬日战士辛苦地喘气，在alpha本能的排异反应中痛得打颤，汗水从湿透的额发滑到脸颊，他咬着枕头的布料压下呻吟，唾液将白色的枕巾沾湿了一小块，史蒂夫俯压下来舔吻他颈侧一道玻璃划出的新伤，低沉的嗓音带着些劝诱的意味：“叫出来。”

冬日战士侧过头大口呼吸，看向他的眼神仍然冷静：“是命令？”

“嘿巴克，别这么扫兴。”史蒂夫似乎有点沮丧，憋着气往里重重捅了两下，冬日战士腰身一弹，拳头反射性地攥紧，碍于手腕上的桎梏又强行放松下来，这个姿势下他全身的重量都压在双肩和脸颊，动弹的余地少得可怜，即使有意想躲避过火的刺激也因箍在腰上的手而难以如愿，史蒂夫亲吻他肩胛的动作算得上温柔，下身进攻的力度却是完全相反的野蛮，松木气味的信息素铺天盖地地压迫着他的神经，让他警惕万分却又动弹不得，冬日战士额头抵着枕头，膝盖被床单磨得发红，每吸入一口混着对方信息素的空气就更加燥热一分，他后颈的腺体一突一突地疼，连带着意识都不甚清醒，只能随着后方的冲撞摇摇晃晃。

史蒂夫从他隆起的肩胛吻到左肩的旧疤，金属与肉体的结合残忍又美丽，在这具肉体上留下永久的烙印，史蒂夫轻轻啃咬那些凸起的伤痕，牙齿嵌入衔接处敏感的软肉里，冬日战士几乎是立刻就颤抖起来，鼻腔中溢出“嗯嗯”的闷声，铁臂不自觉地将手铐敲得直响，史蒂夫叼住一块皮肉用舌尖反复舔舐，冬日战士便像过了电似地在他的钳制下扭动，连眼尾都红了一片。

“你喜欢这样。”史蒂夫细致地吮吸那块皮肤，同时更加凶猛地操进穴里，冬日战士不常被允许有自己的喜好，但他想这种感觉实在称不上“喜欢”，于是便摇了摇头，换来对方变本加厉的操弄，史蒂夫显然不满意这个回答，低下头惩罚性地咬住他后颈的腺体，粗壮的阴茎抽出到只剩个头部又猛地捅进去，“我以为你不能对管理者说谎？”

冬日战士被操得不住战栗，肠液混着润滑剂顺着腿根淌下，他被缚住的双手向后推拒着史蒂夫的腹部，试图稍微得到点喘息时间，史蒂夫抓着他的手腕向上抬起，啄吻他金属制的指尖，冬日战士收紧手指，在他下巴上抓出一道血痕，史蒂夫顿了顿，伸手往他臀瓣上拍了一下：“你就一定要让我见点血是不是？”

冬日战士没精力回答他，他被顶得不断往前挪，头顶撞到床头的铁栏杆上，没有手臂支撑身体让他很难维持平衡，为了不彻底瘫软下去他不得不紧紧绷着大腿，竭力仰高脖子好顺畅呼吸，史蒂夫把着他的腰窝将他拖回来，毫不留情地将他钉在那根四倍大的凶器上，囊袋撞击臀肉发出“啪啪”的响声，过量的快感从肉体相接的地方流进血管，在四肢百骸流窜燃烧，冬日战士下腹抽紧，腹肌崩出分明的轮廓，汗水沿着通红的胸口滴落，史蒂夫手绕到前面来握住他肿胀的性器，拇指沿着柱身的经络揉弄，冬日战士喘了口气，难以忍受地晃动腰部在他掌心中抽送起来。

湿润的摩擦声在室内回荡，史蒂夫动情地将鼻尖埋入冬日战士汗湿的颈窝，轻嗅着逐渐被松木味覆盖的烈酒气息，下身用着十成的力道在肠壁上戳弄，碾着肿胀的前列腺来回磨蹭，冬日战士湿透的棕发垂在颈侧，被他好玩似捋起一小撮，露出底下比别处更白点的皮肤，史蒂夫火烫的吐息喷洒在上面，冬日战士便怕痒地动了动肩膀。

“巴基，我脑子里多出了些东西。”史蒂夫啃咬他耳廓的软骨，“很完整、很清晰的记忆，这就像我的一部分沉睡在冰里，另一部分却始终陪在你身边，我很庆幸能以这种形式参与到这段没有我存在的过往里，即使我知道那是假的。”

冬日战士皱着眉，像在忍受什么难熬的酷刑，他的肩膀因为长时间保持别扭的姿势而酸痛不已，腿也颤得厉害，这次没有上次那么疼（他也不怕疼），也没有流血，但管理者絮絮叨叨的声音让他有点暴躁，陌生的欲望烧得他头脑发热、控制力丧失，体内横冲直撞的棍子有那么几次实在捅得太深太重，他甚至觉得自己可能会坏掉，可却连示弱的声音都发不出来。

史蒂夫的手沿着他的腰线向上抚摸，停留在左肋的凹陷处：“如果我真像记忆里那样一直为九头蛇工作，那么在伏尔加格勒出任务时我怎么可能不帮你挡下那颗子弹？”他掰过冬日战士的下巴与他接吻，舌头不甚熟练地舔进齿缝里强硬地勾缠住他的舌尖，“你差点就死了，巴克，无论如何我都接受不了这个……”

冬日战士被唾液呛到，咳得脊背都弓起来，史蒂夫松开他的下颔，握着他的胯骨大开大合地抽送：“幸好你什么都不记得，我无法想象你看着我，我却没有救你。”

“呜、嗯……咳……”

冬日战士喉咙里终于漏出点呻吟，他努力扭头看向史蒂夫猩红的双眼，生理性的泪水随着眨眼的动作从眼眶中溢出：“慢……”

史蒂夫挑起眉梢，故意加快冲撞速度，每一次挺入都从他最脆弱的那一点上碾过，直顶得冬日战士不顾被电的风险拧着腰身试图爬开，膝盖在床单上不住打滑，史蒂夫捉住他的腿根，阴茎重重顶上他退化的生殖腔口，冬日战士惨哼一声，腰彻底塌了下去，脑袋砸进床垫里，他惊恐又畏惧地缩起身子，手胡乱地揪扯史蒂夫的衣摆，不断摇着头表示拒绝。

史蒂夫捞起他僵直的身躯，以坐姿从下至上地插入，阴茎顶进前所未有的深度，冬日战士被这一下操得直接射了出来，精液在白床单上留下点点污迹，史蒂夫搂紧他抽搐着的腰，在一阵几近失控的抽送后将自己埋进最深，性器前端的结迅速充血膨胀，牢牢锁住可怜的猎物，冬日战士咬着牙忍耐，面色涨红地仰起脖子，蓦地感觉到有什么不对，挣扎着坐起身，又被结撑得干呕了一声。

史蒂夫也沉默了一会儿，语气里破天荒地有点心虚：“……巴基，我忘记把套子摘下来了……”

冬日战士难以置信地扭头看他，嘴里蹦出一连串的俄语，史蒂夫即使听不懂也能明白那绝对不是什么好话，他无奈地拍抚冬日战士的胸口帮他顺气，另一只手不老实地摸向他的腿间：“离天亮还有很久，我们可以再来一次。”

“пиздец！”

10.

史蒂夫再一次全身酸痛地醒来，他瞪着眼前陌生的天花板，足足过了半分钟才鼓起勇气坐起来，鼻腔里不太妙的味道已经让他有所预感，等看到床单上的污渍、地上几个很明显使用过的tao子时他已经完完全全陷入了恐慌——他梦游的时候到底做了什么？！

破旧的小旅馆房间里除了他之外没有别人，史蒂夫一时都不知道自己是不是该庆幸，毕竟这实在尴尬得有点超乎想象，他甚至不敢细想断裂的衣柜和墙角的血迹是怎么来的，上帝保佑他只是普普通通打了个梦游pao而不是做了什么会上社会新闻的事情——

“滴滴！”

通讯器的提示音暂时拯救了混乱中的美国队长，他从床底下捞出那个小玩意按下接听键，近乎视死如归地说：“嗨，我昨晚……”

“看在我被砸烂了两堵墙的份上，你最好告诉我你抓到了你的小鹿仔。”虚拟屏幕上浮现出史塔克睡眠不足的脸，“虽然我不在乎这点钱，但也并不想再报废一个基地。”

史蒂夫失语了两秒，声音都变了调：“巴基不见了？！”

史塔克顿了顿，不耐烦地皱起眉：“不然你们昨天一前一后破墙而出是去赛跑？”

我不知道啊……一向严谨自律的史蒂夫又看了眼衣角的不明液体，懊恼地抓住自己的头发，结果碰到额角的伤口，疼得倒吸了一口冷气，史塔克见他这幅惨兮兮的样子也有点同情，摸着下巴说：“你要不先把脸上的血擦擦，既然没追到人就先回来吧，娜塔莎这边有新发现。”

史蒂夫呆呆地应了一声，关掉通讯器，游魂似地晃进厕所，淋浴房里还有未散的水汽，混着沐浴乳的香味显得暧昧至极，他身上倒是很干净清爽，只是多了些淤青，如果史塔克说的没错那么这些伤应该是出自巴基之手，还真是完全不留情面……史蒂夫苦笑一声，把脸埋进冰凉的水里，伤口被水染得涩涩的疼，但却能让他稍微冷静下来理清现状。

他的盾搁在旅馆的地上，上面沾了水泥碎屑和浮灰，在来旅馆之前他肯定喝巴基打过一架，大概输了（毕竟就算梦游他也不觉得自己真的会对巴基下重手），然后巴基成功摆脱了他不知道躲去了哪里，而他在回基地的路上遇到了一个迷人的姑娘……

……这更加说不通了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个过于顽固的老古董，从七十年前起就坚守着自己那老一套的婚姻观，不可能会做出如此不负责任的行为，他甚至连这位姑娘长什么样都不知道呢——更别说还是在好友失踪的情况下，他怎么可能还会有“那种”兴致？

几番权衡之后他难得地选择了逃避现实，快速收拾了现场就捡起盾回到基地，史塔克和娜塔莎已经等了他好一会儿了，见他进来便将早就准备好的资料转向他：“神盾局关于九头蛇队长的记录也不算详尽，但至少可以证明‘他’并不是九头蛇凭空捏造的人物。”

史蒂夫目光从老照片里提着印有九头蛇图案的盾的人身上掠过：“还有几个人知道？”

“你该感谢弗瑞。”娜塔莎半倚在桌沿，“他发现记忆出问题后第一时间封存了这些资料，不然现在你绝对没法悠闲地站在这里。”

“过几天我去当面道谢。”史蒂夫松了一口气，又有点尴尬地轻咳一声，“还有就是我想知道关于梦游症的更多信息。”

娜塔莎探究地看了他两秒，突然问道：“你接触过心灵宝石之后没有任何科学无法解释的后遗症？”

史蒂夫一愣：“只晕了一段时间。”

娜塔莎与史塔克对视一眼，史塔克指了指自己胸口的核反应堆：“我是特殊情况不会被控制，但你除了强壮一点——”

“也许是因为抢走权杖的家伙并没有想要控制我。”史蒂夫眉心拧起一道深刻的折痕，“之前已经确认过洛基当时和你们在一起，那么袭击我的人就是‘九头蛇队长’？”

“我更倾向于那个你来自其他时空，因为如果这个时空真的有两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我不觉得九头蛇会蠢到把你认成他。”娜塔莎敲了敲桌面，“甚至将冬日战士双手奉上。”

史蒂夫立刻眼神一凛：“有巴基的下落吗？他绝对不能回到九头蛇手里。”

“别急，队长，他在摆脱追踪方面是专业的。”托尼调出城市地图，用红圈标记下几个可疑地点，“不敢相信我竟然信了你的话没在他身上放追踪器。”

史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇：“他可能只是不习惯——”

“先去照镜子看看你自己的惨样再说话。”史塔克翻了个白眼，“最坏的情况是九头蛇发现你的不对劲，强行将他‘回收’，这样我们会处于非常被动的位置。”

“弗瑞的意思是你最好能先按兵不动，帮忙试探神盾局里还有多少九头蛇特工。”娜塔莎从托尼的盘子里顺走一个甜甜圈，“可以的话最好能打入他们内部，不过以你的潜伏技巧来看，难。”

“我会尽我所能。”美国队长就是有本事将一句保证说得让人没法不相信，他深蓝的眼睛盯着托尼面前的屏幕，将那上面标注的地点一一记下，“还有其他事情吗？”

“就算有我看你也没心思听了。”史塔克受不了地捏捏鼻梁，“我建议你去找人之前先回公寓换套衣服，你看起来像个流浪汉。”

史蒂夫低头看了看身上皱巴巴的T恤与短裤，一想到它们可能经历过什么就浑身不自在，懊恼地点了点头转身朝门外走去，娜塔莎叫住他：“梦游症的相关信息我稍后发到你邮箱，你得尽快找到冬日战士，一旦他出现在任何监控摄像头下，弗瑞都会知道。”

“好。”

美国队长笔直的背影消失在门后，一时间休息室内没人再说话，娜塔莎将吃了一半的甜甜圈扔进垃圾桶，喝了几大口水才压下嘴里发腻的甜味，史塔克心疼地数了数盘子里剩下的甜甜圈，掂量了一下自己这周的甜食份额，表情更加惨淡。

两分钟后天花板上传来贾维斯的声音：“罗杰斯先生已经离开基地。”

一直沉默不语的两人这才放松地活动了下肩膀，史塔克喝了口咖啡：“怎么样？你现在还觉得他是故意放走冬日战士？”

“我没这么说，只是他身上的不确定因素太多。”娜塔莎召出虚拟屏幕，调到昨天晚上临时基地外墙的监控录像，“要不是看在共同作战过的份上他现在就该待在监管之下。”她纤细的指尖放大了屏幕角落的画面，“现在的当务之急是弄清楚他的‘梦游症’能到什么程度。”

录像里冬日战士用钢铁手臂砸穿墙壁迅速跃出，紧接着隔壁的墙也轰然倒塌，头发凌乱的美国队长追出来，翻越外墙之前有意无意地往摄像头的方向看了一眼，表情看不太清，但眼睛是不容错认的猩红。

“这都什么事啊。”史塔克疲惫地倒进沙发，“先观察吧。”

11.

史蒂夫将机车停在楼下，上楼时照例遇见了住在隔壁的“护士”小姐，友好地寒暄过后他略显急躁地从口袋里掏出钥匙，但手刚握上门把便察觉到不对。

门开着。

史蒂夫瞳孔一缩，反射性地握紧手中的盾，莎朗不知是不是从他停顿的动作察觉到了什么，从拐弯处探出头：“罗杰斯先生？”

“没事，刚刚拿错钥匙了。”史蒂夫本能地不想被她发现异常，若无其事地笑了笑便推开门闪身进去，反手将门锁上。

屋内没有开灯，他上次离开时忘记拉开窗帘，厚重的布料遮挡了大部分阳光，史蒂夫屏气凝神，警惕地贴着墙移动到客厅的夹角，微微侧头用余光向里面瞟去——沙发空着，桌上的老影碟也没被动过，再往里是开放式小厨房，几天前没吃完的快餐还放在木桌上……

桌子边坐着一个人。

那是个高大的男人，昏暗的光线下只看得清大致的轮廓，他坐得很直，一动不动，脸与大部分的身子都笼在黑暗里，像一个室内摆件，这个距离下四倍听力居然都很难捕捉到他的呼吸声，史蒂夫的戒备在这一刻达到最高，捏着盾的边缘做出投掷的起手势，却冷不防看到了对方左臂隐隐约约的银光。

“……巴基？”

灯光亮起时冬日战士微微眯起了眼，脸上仍然是惯有的冷漠，史蒂夫如释重负地把盾放到一边，迎上去给了他一个短暂的拥抱：“天哪，我还以为你不见了。”

冬日战士还穿着那件“队长蓝”的衣服，没戴面罩的脸显得十分苍白，嘴角微微下撇，看上去心情并不怎么好，他安静地坐着，既不解释自己为什么离开也不说明自己为什么在这儿，完全把面前的大个子当空气。史蒂夫在短时间内还没法习惯老友的冷待，兀自不知所措了一会儿，转身从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶撕开封口，放到他面前的桌子上：“要来点牛奶吗？”

冬日战士抬了下眼，灰绿的眼珠子盯着他，史蒂夫无言地与他对视三秒，突然明白过来：“喝掉它。”

冬日战士便伸手去拿牛奶盒，完成任务似地仰头将里面的液体一饮而尽，史蒂夫叹了口气，在他对面坐下来，保持了一个恰到好处的距离：“巴克，你不需要这样，你可以做自己想做的，这间公寓里的东西都能随便用。”

冬日战士将空盒放回桌上，嘴唇边沾了一点奶渍，也没伸手去抹掉，史蒂夫看着他的“白胡子”忍不住笑了：“你以前也这样，你妈妈每天早上都会给你一瓶牛奶，然后你会跑过来分一半给我。”他朝冬日战士伸出手，“你总让我先喝，说我更需要长高，有好几次你回去时都忘记擦嘴——”

他的指尖猛地停在距离冬日战士唇角不到一公分的地方，话音也戛然而止，冬日战士没有要躲避的意思，空洞的眼睛像两颗玻璃珠，映出他僵硬的脸，而史蒂夫愣了足足有半分钟才收回手，低头盯着自己的指尖，眼睛里逐渐浮起一层浓重的困惑。

他刚才……

史蒂夫一脸凝重地站起身，拍拍冬日战士的肩示意他先等一会儿，自己则走到了卧室里，床脚的位置正好能从门缝里看见餐桌边的冬日战士，他便在这里坐下，掏出通讯器拨通了一个号码：

“娜塔莎，我找到巴基了，另外，我的记忆好像也出了点问题。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

12.

娜塔莎原本悠闲的表情瞬间变得严肃，她先做了个暂停的手势，手指在通讯器上敲击了一番才抬头：“没人监听。所以你记起自己其实是九头蛇队长了？”

“和你们相反，我觉得我忘了点什么。”史蒂夫显得十分苦恼，“我刚才想和巴基聊聊以前的事，但——当我去回想时总像是隔了一层东西，没有之前记得那么清晰，要知道对我来说那些回忆差不多像是昨天才发生，这不正常。”

“经常追忆往昔是老年人行为。”娜塔莎没弄懂他到底想表达什么，“你是忘了以前的事情？”

“我没忘。”史蒂夫强调，“就比如我记得我和巴基一起吃牛角包，但我记不清我当时在想什么。”

“…………一般人都记不清，队长。”

“我发誓我上个星期还记得清清楚楚。”

“你要记那么清楚干嘛？”娜塔莎简直怀疑他是在故意找茬，“你和冬日战士聊天的时候会说嗨兄弟还记得以前我们一起吃的牛角包吗其实我吃的时候在想怎么委婉的告诉你你裤子拉链没拉？”

史蒂夫噎了一下，有点泄气地咕哝：“但我真的觉得我忘了什么。”

“你可以等想起来到底忘了什么的时候再联系我。”娜塔莎冷酷地结束了话题，“以及班纳弄了台机器能帮你的牛角包男孩看看脑子，你们最好今晚之前到基地来。”

“我本来准备下午带他去史密森尼博物馆……”

“恕我直言，队长，冬日战士的状态并不适合去公共场合，你没法为行人的安全负责。”

史蒂夫权衡了两秒，妥协道：“好吧，晚餐后我带他过去。”

“谢谢配合。”娜塔莎挂断了电话。

史蒂夫将通讯器随手塞进裤子口袋，脸上凝重的神色却并没有减少几分，他刚才说的当然都是真的，而且事实比那更严重——有什么从他的记忆里被剥离了，以至于回忆中最鲜明的色彩都显得黯淡，这就像他在不知情的情况下失去了自己的一部分，而且他直觉那是非常、非常重要的一部分。

必须找回来。

史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，起身从衣柜里翻找出干净的T恤和裤子，又拿起一盒没拆封的内裤，这才走出卧室来到餐桌前。冬日战士的姿势和几分钟前没有任何区别，察觉到他的靠近也只是动了动眼珠，史蒂夫将干净衣物放到他面前，指了指他身上脏兮兮的T恤：“你也许需要洗个澡？”刚说完他便顿住，然后耸了耸肩，“好吧，去洗个澡，然后换衣服，士兵。”

冬日战士一言不发地走向浴室——显然在史蒂夫回来之前他已经摸清了这件小公寓的构造，也许连石灰墙上有几个洞都知道。史蒂夫跟着他进了浴室，细心地告诉他：“这个开关往上是出水，左边是热水，右边是冷水。”又指着架子上几个简单的瓶子，“先用黄色的那瓶洗头发，再用白色的那瓶洗澡。”

冬日战士目光从瓶子上扫过：“是，长官。”

“叫我史蒂夫。”史蒂夫纠正道，伸手越过他的肩头打开墙上的小柜子，“这里面有新毛巾，你喜欢什么颜色？”

这个问题对于冬日战士来说难度有些大，所以他没有回答，史蒂夫虽然没觉得能得到答案但也禁不住有些失望，他拿出一条浅蓝的毛巾放到旁边的洗脸台上：“好吧，那按照你以前的喜好来。”

冬日战士点头。狭小的浴室在塞下两名超级士兵后有些捉襟见肘，冬日战士稍一动作，发梢便蹭到了史蒂夫的鼻侧脸，呛人的信息素与另一股甜腻的香味钻入史蒂夫的鼻腔，他吸了吸鼻子，觉得这香气好像不久前才闻到过，但他没空细想——因为冬日战士已经利索地脱掉了衣服。

史蒂夫慌慌张张地退出浴室，虽说两个alpha没什么好避嫌的，但在如此逼仄的空间里坦诚相对也着实有些尴尬，史蒂夫和巴基都不是地盘意识很强的那类alpha，打仗时他们甚至可以分享同一顶帐篷，但冬日战士看上去可没有巴恩斯中士那么好相处。

况且他们从青春期开始就没有一起洗过澡了，最开始好像是史蒂夫在巴基邀请他挤到水花下时出言拒绝，也许是因为青春期男孩脸皮太薄？史蒂夫回想了一会儿没得出结论便放弃了，走到窗边拉开窗帘好让阳光透进来。托洛基的福他很久没有回来，现在地板上都积了一层厚灰，垃圾桶也一直没倒，史蒂夫用四倍速度将屋子打扫了一遍，拖地的时候在茶几底下发了一个碎得十分凄惨的合金手铐，他一模口袋，果然发现史塔克给他的那个手铐不翼而飞。

正好此时浴室门也打开了，史蒂夫拎着手铐回头：“巴基，这个手铐……哦天哪。”

他跳起来把刚拉开的窗帘“刷”地一下关上。

冬日战士头发还在滴水，水珠顺着脖颈划过胸膛，挂下几道晶亮的线，他赤着脚走到餐桌边打量了一下那堆衣服，然后拿起内裤撕开包装，套上衣服的过程里分神看了史蒂夫一眼：“压感装置在内侧，从外圈破坏不会触发机关。”

“……我不是问你是怎么把它弄坏的，不过算了。”史蒂夫无奈地揉了揉眉心，“不穿衣服在屋子里走动会被路过的人看到……好吧，我的错，我忘了帮你把衣服拿进去。”

冬日战士困惑又烦躁地皱了下眉，看起来是觉得他啰嗦，这件T恤他穿起来还算合身，胸前也没有像史蒂夫那样绷得紧紧的，史蒂夫让他坐到沙发上，拿了条大毛巾帮他擦拭湿漉漉的棕发，指尖挨上后脑皮肤的那一刻冬日战士明显僵住了，他右手攥成拳竭力忍耐，机械臂却不由自主地发出一阵轻微的嗡鸣，猛地抬起来扣住了史蒂夫的手腕。

史蒂夫吃痛地松开手，毛巾掉到了地上，冬日战士下手完全没留力，他的手腕上已经出现了乌青的指印，并且还在逐渐加深，史蒂夫自由的那只手抓着对方金属的手指试图掰开，嘴里谨慎地安抚道：“放松点，巴克，我没有要伤害你。”

冬日战士额头上渗出了细汗，金属臂的合叶不断开合，接缝处漏出几道银白的电弧，他低声呻吟了一声，脸色因疼痛而煞白：“传感器失灵，请求二级维护。”

金属手的力道还在不受控制地加重，史蒂夫几乎能感觉到自己的骨骼在咯吱作响，他当机立断地反手握住冬日战士的手腕将他拉起来：“去基地，这附近有监视的特工，你得把手臂遮一遮。”

冬日战士看了眼自己显眼的左臂，相连的姿势无法穿上外套，他扫视一周后从沙发背捞起一条毯子搭到肩膀上，史蒂夫扯着毯子的边角将他的半个身子都遮住，又拿起一顶鸭舌帽扣到他头顶：“只能先这样了，注意别被发现。”

“是。”

13.

等史塔克将史蒂夫几乎被捏碎的腕骨从金属手中解救出来已经是半小时后的事情，冬日战士坐在椅子上，左臂的外壳被掀起来一块，露出底下复杂的管线，史塔克拿着不知名的工具在里面戳来戳去，得出结论：“这一截换掉就行。”

史蒂夫用冰袋捂着伤处，明明自己手腕肿得老高却显然更担心巴基的情况：“是洗澡的原因吗？”

“就算九头蛇的科技比较差劲，也不可能出现漏水这种低级问题。”史塔克指了指金属臂上的一道焦痕，“估计是手铐的电流太大造成部分电路超负荷，说起来我的手铐呢？”

“不知怎么就坏掉了。”对手铐的事完全没有记忆史蒂夫脸不红心不跳地说，然后不赞同地看他，“电流？为什么你在把手铐给我的时候不说？”

“因为那样你肯定不舍得把它铐在你的小鹿仔手上。”史塔克翻了个白眼，“说真的，你们昨晚你追我赶地出去，今天又手牵着手回来，百岁老人都这么会玩？需要给你们开个蜜月套房吗？”

史蒂夫对这种新世纪玩笑接受度比较低，他皱起眉：“这是意外。”

史塔克把一小截烧坏的管线夹出来放到托盘里：“那么希望它不会再次发生，我的墙刚修好不到一小时，感谢高科技。”

“不会。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说——他没法保证自己梦游时会做什么，也不想再在陌生的地方醒来（还要面对极其尴尬的一床狼藉），所以找到解决办法之前他决定不睡觉。

“最好是。”史塔克将替换用的导线接入缺口，小型焊枪爆发出明亮的火花，“你是在哪找到他的？”

“我家。”说起这个史蒂夫也是一头雾水，“他没有任何要逃跑的意思，我不知道昨天到底是怎么回事。”

史塔克动作一顿，接着若无其事地调侃：“对住宿条件不满意吗巴恩斯中士？我这的床可比罗杰斯家的木板床舒服。”

冬日战士眼皮都没抬一下，呼吸频率降到最低，配上正在接受维修的左臂看起来就像个坏掉的机器人。史塔克放下焊枪，将金属外壳盖回去，不甘寂寞地伸手在他眼前晃了晃：“好歹回句话？”

冬日战士活动了一下左臂：“传感连接正常。”金属合叶发出校准的嗡鸣，五根指头依次弯曲，再紧握成拳，“攻击性能正常。”

史塔克面无表情地蹬腿，椅子滑到一边：“贾维斯，和你的同类打个招呼。”

“你好，巴恩斯中士。”贾维斯充满英式幽默地说，“改天我们可以交流一下工作经验。”

冬日战士警惕地朝发出声音的方向看去，只看到闪着红灯的摄像头，史蒂夫解释道：“那是史塔克的AI管家，我第一次见的时候也不习惯。”

冬日战士收回目光摇了摇头，也不知道是在否认什么，他从椅子上站起来，用眼神询问史蒂夫接下来该去哪，史蒂夫看向史塔克：“班纳什么时候到？”

“下午？他本来在去尼泊尔的路上，接到消息才临时折返。”史塔克随手将手里的焊枪扔到桌上，“鉴于巴恩斯现在不能出现在公共场合，也许你们可以留下来吃顿饭。”

史蒂夫这才发觉胃里饿得难受，超级士兵的代谢速度很快，所以他一向食量大又很容易饿，这两天发生的事情太多，他都不记得自己有几餐没吃了——这不重要，重要的是巴基不能跟他一起挨饿。于是他愧疚地问自己失忆的挚友：“你想吃什么？我们可以点外卖。”

史塔克抢先说：“我点了披萨，不接受其他意见。”

冬日战士沉默着，看上去对食物没什么要求，史蒂夫耸耸肩：“我无所谓，只要不是土耳其烤肉就行。”

史塔克瞪着眼睛：“上次是个意外。”

“那么希望它不会再次发生。”史蒂夫将这句话还给了他。

事实证明正常情况下史塔克对于垃圾食品的品味是值得信任的，史蒂夫艰难地咬断芝士拉丝，不得不承认二十一世纪的食物确实比他那个年代要丰富得多，鲜嫩多汁的牛肉配上口感极佳的面饼，比少年时期留下深刻印象的麦芽糖和参军后陪伴了他很久的各类罐头都要来得美味，他在刚被从冰里挖出来那段时间时常会遗憾巴基没能也尝尝这些新奇的食物，好在虽然过程离奇了一点，巴基真的像他最无望的梦境里那样坐在了他的身边，与他分享同一块披萨。

冬日战士进食的速度很慢，咀嚼的动作也不甚熟练，他似乎不太习惯吃有味道的东西，吃第一口时眉头拧了起来，但见其他两人都神色如常，便忍耐着把嘴里的东西咽了下去。牛肉有点辣，吃完一块后他额角都冒出了细细的汗珠，史蒂夫适时递上一杯凉水，他喝了好几口才勉强压下口腔的灼痛，史塔克投来兴味的目光：“我这里的伙食和九头蛇比起来怎么样？”见冬日战士表情茫然，他只好换了种说法，“呃——我是指，他们平时用什么来维持你的……运行？”

冬日战士用两秒钟回忆了一下：“解冻后注射营养液，三天以内的任务不需要补给。”

史塔克轻轻抽了口气：“三天以上呢？”

“上一个任务的补给是压缩饼干和水，再之前的不记得了。”冬日战士评价，“热量与便捷性都比这个强。”

“话不能这么说，食物是用来享受的。”史塔克口齿不清地反驳，并试图给自己拉个盟友，“不信你问问你家队长，我如果拿压缩饼干招待你他大概能啰嗦两个小时。”

史蒂夫没接话，他脸色非常难看，眼睛里翻滚着的愤怒与心疼沉淀成深沉的海蓝，每当他以为自己已经了解九头蛇对巴基做了什么时总会有更残酷的事实摆在他面前，他永远也无法冷静面对这个，冬日战士习以为常的态度则让他更加愧疚，他闭了闭眼，伸手用力握住冬日战士的肩膀，又克制地松开：“你该学着像个……人类那样生活，巴克。”

冬日战士瞥了他一眼，目光落在自己T恤的肩部新增的油手印上，有点不满地抿起嘴唇。

“比起这个我其实对所谓‘上一个任务’更加好奇，这是掌握九头蛇动向的突破口。”史塔克把纸巾盒推给史蒂夫，“最近并没有收到关于什么恐怖袭击的消息，敌暗我明的局面对我们来说非常危险。”

史蒂夫用纸巾擦掉手上的油渍，温和地看向冬日战士：“方便透露一下吗？”

管理者要求汇报任务。冬日战士迅速在脑子里将他们的对话转化成指令，简洁而清晰地回答：“肃清潜在叛逃人员约翰·戴维斯及其小队成员十二人，阿瑞尔·琼斯及其小队成员十五人，劳拉·库里及其助手六人。起始时间十月九号，任务历时四天零十六小时，已完成。”

“哇哦，内讧，算是个好消息。”史塔克喝了口可乐，“如果从你嘴里蹦出个好人的名字我大概得纠结一会儿是不是该报案。”

史蒂夫的关注点和他不一样：“潜在叛逃人员？意思是有可能叛逃但还没叛逃的人？”

冬日战士点头，于是史蒂夫继续问：“判断依据是什么？”

“我只负责执行。”冬日战士说。

史塔克召出虚拟屏幕，查找刚刚的那三个人名，很遗憾地没得到什么有效信息：“谁给你下的令？”

这可能属于机密信息，冬日战士无法确认史塔克的权限等级，于是他看向史蒂夫：“长官？”

“叫我史蒂夫。”史蒂夫无奈地再次强调，“回答史塔克的问题。”

“阿尼姆·佐拉。”冬日战士回答，“第三顺位指令优先级。”

“……谁？”史蒂夫难以置信地坐直，“抱歉，我可能听错了，你说谁？”

冬日战士重复了一遍：“阿尼姆·佐拉。”

史蒂夫沉默了。

史塔克敏锐地察觉到不对：“你认识这个人？”

“我认识的那个阿尼姆·佐拉是红骷髅手下的德国科学家。”史蒂夫声音发沉，“在我那个年代就已经死了。”

“我觉得重名的几率不大。”史塔克粗略地浏览贾维斯给出的人物资料，“你确定他真的死了吗？神盾局招安过一批德国科学家，如果这个人有足够的价值，那么他很可能也是其中一个。”

“就算是这样，他也活不到现在。”史蒂夫转头对冬日战士说，“描述一下佐拉的外貌。”

冬日战士指了指摄像头：“和那个一样，只有声音。”

“嘿，不要拿我的贾维斯做这种比喻。”史塔克看着资料里佐拉的照片，嫌弃地撇了下嘴，“七十年听起来很长，但有你们两个老冰棍的例子在前，他想活到现在也不是什么难事。”

“如果他真的被神盾局招安，为什么现在又是九头蛇的人？”美国队长眉间始终不曾消失的折痕深刻得如同刀刻，“而且听上去地位还不低。”

史塔克顿了一秒：“……我觉得最坏的那种可能性你已经猜到了。”

九头蛇本该和红骷髅一起消失在历史的洪流之中，但它“复活”了，并且比以前还要完善，在首脑已死的情况下它不可能凭借所剩不多的成员成长到这个程度，它必定是像一只寄生虫一样依附于某个强大的组织，在不知不觉之间渗透它，甚至取代它，以吸食它血液的方式来壮大自身，最终积攒成为一股无处不在却无人知晓的可怕力量。

七十年前的苦战与牺牲不仅毫无意义，还有可能成为了使九头蛇渗透进神盾的催化剂，就连巴基遭受的这些事情可能都是以此为契机。九头蛇披着正义的外衣以神盾局的名义犯下无数罪行，有数不清的人为此失去性命，神盾局的高层怎么可能对此一无所觉？又或者他们正是这一切的推动者——史蒂夫深深地吸气，只觉得连氧气都变得稀薄，他很少会感到如此的挫败与无力，曾经拼尽全力才获得的成果完全和他期望的结局背道而驰，但即使是这样也不能动摇他坚定的信念，他确信自己这次仍然会像他曾做到过的那样狠狠地击溃九头蛇，拔除它潜伏在各处的每一根触须，完完全全地碾碎它，彻底断绝它卷土重来的可能，将那些人对巴基、对世界做出的一切十倍奉还。

“我出去透个气。”史蒂夫站起身朝门口走去，他需要一点时间冷静下来而不是立刻冲到神盾局质问弗瑞，就算有娜塔莎的保证他现在也无法信任任何一个神盾局的人。

“史蒂夫。”

冬日战士低哑的嗓音从背后传来，没有了巴基习惯性上扬的尾音，语气也和叫“长官”时一样毫无起伏，但史蒂夫仍然为这久违的称呼而眼眶泛湿，他停下脚步回头：“怎么了，巴基？”

冬日战士仍然坐在沙发上，灰绿色的眼睛平静无波：“我需要回归冷冻状态。”

史蒂夫僵在原地，足足半分钟才找回自己的声音：“不！”他抬高音调，眉宇间全是压抑的怒气，“你不会再被冻起来，没有任何人能对你做这种事！”

冬日战士捏紧拳头，眼中闪过不明显的惶惑：“我……”

回应他的是即使刻意控制也依旧十分响亮的摔门声，然后史蒂夫似乎又觉得这样不太好，隔着门板调整了一下情绪：“抱歉，我很快就回来。”

充满愤怒的脚步声逐渐远去，留下冬日战士和史塔克在房间里大眼瞪大眼，史塔克隔了好一会儿才反应过来：“这是我的门！”

冬日战士面无表情地盯着他，不知为什么显得挺生气的，眉头拧得死紧，握拳的手也用力到泛白。没穿战甲时战斗力约等于无的钢铁侠被他盯得心里发毛，一边暗自戒备一边继续发挥自己的欠揍特长：“看我干什么？我知道我很迷人但就算你这样看着我我也不会对alpha感兴趣——”

冬日战士猛地站起来，高大的身躯在灯光下投射出极具压迫感的阴影，他往史塔克坐着的单人沙发走了一步，史塔克便像被烫到似地喊：“贾维斯！”

话音刚落，冬日战士没有任何预兆地朝前倒下，“砰”地砸到地板上没了动静。

“……”史塔克低头看着地上不省人事的杀手，冷静地说，“贾维斯，不管你是做了什么，等下罗杰斯问起来不要把责任推到我身上。”

“我什么都没做，Sir。”贾维斯说。

“那他是自己晕倒的？”史塔克蹲下来拍拍冬日战士的脸颊，“扫描他——我们最好在罗杰斯回来之前把这家伙弄醒。”

柔和的光线笼罩上冬日战士的躯体，虚拟屏幕上罗列出扫描得出的各项数据，大多数指标都在正常范围内，史塔克抄起手臂：“看上去没什么大问题。”

“除了过度疲劳外一切正常。”贾维斯严谨地圈出几项数据，“他的生命体征非常平稳，我想您不用过于担心，他只是睡着了。”

史塔克指着金属臂在地板上砸出的凹痕：“一般人睡觉会像这样直接倒地？”

贾维斯回答；“按照您的话来说，巴恩斯先生是电量不足导致强行关机。”

“……你真幽默，贾。”

“托您的福，Sir。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

14.

 

冬日战士睡得很死，史塔克最终还是没能在史蒂夫折返前成功叫醒他，只好硬着头皮对大步走过来的美国队长举起双手：“我发誓他会晕倒和我没有半点关系——”

 

史蒂夫以惊人的冷静（史塔克觉得那是暴风雨前的平静）听完了史塔克的解释，一言不发地架起冬日战士的肩膀把人放到卧室床上，柔软的被子遮住了九头蛇杀手强壮的身型与金属臂，他陷在枕头里的样子和任何一个疲惫的普通人没什么两样，史蒂夫怔怔看着他眼睑下的青黑，良久才叹了口气，坐到床边将脸埋进掌心。

 

史塔克从房门口探头进来，好死不死地补刀：“好歹也是个超级士兵，居然能累到昏厥，九头蛇多久没让他休息了？”

 

“三天以内的任务连补给都没有，连续高强度战斗后再被冻起来直到下次任务。”史蒂夫用力搓了搓脸，掩住难以抑制的愤怒神色，“恐怕那就是巴基唯一的休息时间。”

 

“这还真是物尽其用。”史塔克感叹了一句，被警告地瞪了一眼便无辜地摊手，“瞪我干嘛，又不是我干的。”

 

史蒂夫收回视线，他没再说话，打开手机查看娜塔莎发来的梦游症相关资料，看来是不准备在巴基醒过来之前离开，史塔克窝在房间的小沙发里，看着他每隔几分钟就转头去确认冬日战士的情况，还时不时毫无必要地帮对方掖被角，不知为什么就觉得眼睛隐隐作痛，忍了一会儿完全没有缓解的趋势，只好憋屈地钻到实验室去了。

 

冬日战士只睡了一个小时就睁开眼睛，短暂的休息并不够他回归巅峰状态，充其量只能勉强维持正常活动，但他还是立刻坐起身——在任务途中因自身原因失去意识，这是他有限的记忆里头一次出现如此重大的失误——看到坐在旁边的史蒂夫时他先是松了一口气，但立刻又绷紧了神经，没有丢失任务目标并不代表他不会受到惩罚。

 

管理者兼任务目标收起手机抬头看过来，脸色不怎么好看，冬日战士谨慎地观察对方，用那点不甚明晰的经验思考怎么样才能避免最糟糕的那个选项，他不想被洗脑，他得服从命令，无论惩罚的内容是什么。

 

管理者朝他伸出手。

 

要挨打了。不能反抗。冬日战士暗自握紧拳压下躲避的本能，他依稀记得前任管理者会用耳光表达责备，那手劲尚在可忍受的范围内，但史蒂夫的力气他领教过几次，是和亚历山大·皮尔斯完全不同级别的强大，他不确定自己是否承受得住，九头蛇很少在资产身上留下会妨碍任务的伤口，可这位新管理者显然没有这些顾虑，即使冬日战士恢复能力再强，昨晚腰侧与身体内部新增的伤痕也仍然在隐隐作痛。

 

冬日战士咬紧了后槽牙，肩膀微微耸起，但预想中的疼痛并没有出现，反而有一阵轻微的痒意拂过耳畔，他抬起眼，史蒂夫正好将那根断掉的粽发随手甩到一边，表情是纯粹的关心：“你可以再睡会儿。”

 

冬日战士警惕地盯着他，抿了下嘴唇后说：“状态不佳，需要冷冻。”

 

这已经是换了管理者后他第三次提出休整的需求，仍然被否决了，史蒂夫看过来的眼神带着自责与悲伤：“冷冻并不是一种休息方式。”

 

冬日战士有点焦躁地强调：“目前状态会影响任务执行。”

 

“我没有不让你休息，巴基。”史蒂夫按着他的肩膀将他推回床垫里，“只是换个不那么冷的方式，闭上眼睛，什么都不要想。”

 

对于冬日战士来说闭眼是很危险的行为，意味着只能靠听觉辨认敌人方位，一名优秀的狙击手会控制自己眨眼的间隔，而长时间失去视物能力无疑是非常危险的，他迟疑了一秒，试图用沉默来表达抗拒，但史蒂夫伸手覆上他的眼睛，放缓语气命令道：“新任务，士兵，从今天起你每天至少睡够六小时。”

 

视野消失的那一刻冬日战士丧失了安全感，他僵硬地躺在原地，另一个alpha的温度从肌肤相贴的地方传递过来，逐渐浸染了他偏低的体温，淡淡的松木气味侵蚀进他的感官，以令人不悦的强硬封锁住他的行动，这种生理性的压制没留给他任何拒绝的权利，冬日战士在对标记者本能的服从之下缓慢地而不甘地放松下来，嘴里吐出简短的回答：“是。”

 

史蒂夫欣慰地笑了，他起身关上窗帘，厚重的布料阻隔了阳光，房间里立刻暗了很多，冬日战士安静地躺在被子里，听见一阵椅子拖动的响声，接着管理者的声音便在不远处响起：“睡吧，我就在这里。”

 

……这是威胁吗？冬日战士严肃地思考了两秒，不动声色地往床的另一边挪了一点，打消了等对方出去就睁眼的念头。

 

15.

 

“阿尼姆·佐拉？”娜塔莎悠闲地靠在沙发里，“我听说过这个人。”

 

她本来准备和班纳博士一起过来，但班纳在途中被事情绊住，凌晨才能到达纽约，娜塔莎便自己先来看看情况顺便蹭顿饭，史塔克热情地用中午剩下的披萨招待了她：“不需要审讯就能从九头蛇杀手嘴里问出机密情报，感觉还不错。”

 

“虽然不知道这到底是怎么回事，但目前为止发生的事情都对我们有利。”娜塔莎喝了一口汽水，“等冬日战士醒过来我可以更详细地问问，看有没有其他有价值的信息。”

 

“他知道的不多。”史塔克说，“上一次洗脑估计就在近期。”

 

娜塔莎顿了顿：“那还真是可惜。”她将脸颊边的红发拨到耳后，“我觉得九头蛇可能会有大动作，你上次入侵他们基地的资料库有发现什么吗？”

 

“很遗憾，没有。”史塔克跷起腿，“不过那个基地里只有两个特战小队和一群研究员，把负责人抓过来审问的难度不大。”

 

娜塔莎若有所思地敲着椅子扶手，摇头道：“弗瑞想让史蒂夫继续卧底，所以我们暂时不能对那个基地出手——至少在弄清九头蛇完整的计划之前不行。”

 

“不得不说罗杰斯和卧底出现在同一句话里听起来就已经很不靠谱了。”史塔克夸张地掏了掏耳朵，“上次我就想说，就他这样一身正气地走进九头蛇基地大概还没开口就会被射成筛子。”

 

“所以我们根本没指望他能成功潜入。”娜塔莎拿起一块披萨，咬掉芝士最多的尖端，“有价值的是另一个，如果他能为我们所用。不然你以为我过来是干什么的？”

 

史塔克一愣：“等等，你们在打九头蛇队长的主意？在罗杰斯毫不知情的情况下？”

 

“顺利的话我们能得到的情报会比从冬日战士那里问出来的多的多。”娜塔莎就事论事地说，“而且史蒂夫不知道更好，以他对九头蛇的憎恶程度，他能接受自己身体里住着个九头蛇高层这件事吗？。”

 

“呃，我只是觉得这事做得有点……”史塔克耸耸肩，“你懂的。”

 

“事实上这是我争取到的最好的解决方式。”娜塔莎站起身，顺手从沙发背上拿起史塔克午睡用的毯子，“即使美国队长本身不会与九头蛇为伍，但如果他‘梦游’期间去为九头蛇做事那恐怕我们也不得不将他控制起来。”

 

史塔克跟在她身后走出门：“万一那家伙不配合呢？”

 

娜塔莎站在冬日战士的卧室门口，回头意味不明地看了他一眼：“那就是最坏的情况。”

 

房门被礼貌地敲了三下，十秒后门打开了一条缝，史蒂夫从门缝里挤出来轻手轻脚地带上门，友好地朝娜塔莎点头：“巴基还在睡，班纳已经到了吗？”

 

“他凌晨才能到。”娜塔莎示意了一下手上的毯子，“所以我建议你先补个觉，队长，你应该也有几天没睡好了吧。”

 

史蒂夫看着她，有些为难地说：“我不困，而且我怕我睡着之后会……”

 

“你不用担心梦游症，我和史塔克都看着呢。”娜塔莎不由分说地把毯子塞到他手里，“不想离巴恩斯太远的话你可以就在沙发上将就一会儿，这样万一他有什么动静你也能第一时间醒来。”见史蒂夫仍然一脸犹豫她又补充道，“队长，巴恩斯现在只听你的命令，你一旦倒下我们可能没法把他留在这里。”

 

史塔克很想说“我堂堂钢铁侠怎么可能摁不住一个冬日战士”，但接收到娜塔莎警告性的一瞥还是默默把话咽了回去，而史蒂夫果然一涉及到巴基的事情就不负众望地失去了冷静思考的能力，他接过毯子，揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴：“你说得对，我得稍微睡一下。”

 

这几天史蒂夫神经一直出于高度紧张的状态，各种意义上都身心俱疲，确实需要一次充足的睡眠。卧室里的双人沙发对他来说有点窄，不过正好对着床的方向，他蜷起两条长腿勉勉强强地躺进去，脑袋枕在自己手臂上，最后看了眼床上隆起的一团人形，安心地闭上了眼睛。

 

娜塔莎和史塔克回到休息室，史塔克还沉浸在算计老实人的罪恶感里，而娜塔莎已经毫无愧疚地拉开汽水罐的拉环：“监控呢？”

 

史塔克调出卧室的监控——虽然平时为了保护隐私不会打开，不过特殊情况也没法考虑那么多——然后就看到了史蒂夫身上盖着的小毛毯：“……这是我最喜欢的午睡毯。”

 

娜塔莎无视了他谴责的目光：“你可以再买十块，盖一块扔一块。”

 

“你不懂，毯子这种东西盖得越久越舒服。”史塔克煞有介事地摇头，又将放大的监控画面投影到墙上，“待会你一个人能搞定？”

 

娜塔莎似笑非笑地回答：“如果谈判失败，多加个你也搞不定，那可是美国队长和冬日战士的组合。”

 

“两根老冰棍而已，晒一晒就融化了。”史塔克翻了个白眼，“说实在的我还挺期待和那个九头蛇队长见面，你想象一下罗杰斯一本正经地说‘Hail Hydral’的样子。”

 

娜塔莎沉默两秒，发自内心地打了个寒颤：“我开始觉得谈判并不是个好主意了。”

 

16.

 

欺负老实人二人组本以为史蒂夫很快就会开始“梦游”，但一直等到天色近黑他仍然安稳地睡在沙发上，连姿势都没变过，倒是冬日战士醒来两次，看时间还没到任务规定的“六小时”又强迫自己睡过去。

 

晚餐依然是垃圾食品，史塔克从纸袋里摸出一包薯条，走到吧台边去找番茄酱：“他也睡太久了吧，是不是九头蛇队长不想出来谈判？”

 

“那他最好永远别出来。”娜塔莎拆开汉堡的包装纸，“番茄酱给我也来点。”

 

史塔克把番茄酱的瓶子扔给她：“上次史蒂夫抓到的那个卧底松口没？”

 

“昨天就招了，但他只是个小喽啰，知道的太少。”娜塔莎拧开瓶盖将酱料倒了一些在盘子里，“招供出的同党都是基层人员。”

 

“看来要快速揪出渗透进神盾局高层的卧底，只能指望九头蛇队长。”史塔克叹了口气，“砰”地倒回沙发里，“现在最大的劣势就是信息不对等，你们准备用什么和坏掉的老冰棍交换？拖欠70年的工资？”

 

“只要不涉及到原则上的问题，尽量满足他。”娜塔莎咽下一口汉堡，“不过我还真猜不出来他会想要什么。”

 

“说到这个，罗杰斯第一次梦游后带着冬日战士回来，两人身上都有伤，我合理猜测他俩干了一架。”史塔克摸摸下巴，“第二次他俩一前一后跑出去，罗杰斯额头上的伤估计也是冬日战士砸的——所以九头蛇队长看冬日战士不顺眼？他如果提出要我们把冬日战士揍一顿我还挺乐意帮忙，但等罗杰斯醒来你得帮我打掩护。”

 

“你想多了。”娜塔莎不知道想到了什么，表情变得有些奇怪，“冬日战士几乎对史蒂夫言听计从，怎么可能攻击他，而且他们两个……”

 

话还没说完她就看到静止了很久的监控画面中史蒂夫从沙发上坐了起来，先是打量了一下四周，似乎在确认自己在哪，然后起身朝床边走去。

 

冬日战士在察觉到有人靠近的那一刻就警觉地睁开眼睛，目光清醒得就像从未睡着过一样，史蒂夫制止了他起身的动作，说了句什么，冬日战士歪了下脑袋，然后点头，于是史蒂夫笑着俯下身——

 

史塔克惊呆了。他抖抖索索地指着投影，一寸一寸地扭头看向娜塔莎，声音都劈了岔：“……儿时挚友？！”

 

娜塔莎给了他一个少见多怪的眼神，从大腿上的枪套里抽出一把手枪，迅速闪出门朝卧室的方向走去：“我去会会他。”

 

17.

 

“睡得好吗？”

 

冬日战士权衡了一会儿才点头，接着就见管理者的脸在眼前逐渐放大，史蒂夫双手撑在他的肩膀两侧，低下头亲吻他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇，不带任何欲望，仿佛只是单纯想要确认他的存在，信息素也占有性地笼罩下来。冬日战士不悦地皱起眉，膝盖警告性地抵住史蒂夫的腹部，又碍于指令与标记的双重压制而没有做出太明显的反抗，史蒂夫挑着眉看他，手指慢吞吞地地嵌入他金属手的指缝里：“别瞪我，巴克。”

 

身后传来一声巨响，大门被一脚踹开，娜塔莎举着枪站在门口，枪口直直地对着史蒂夫：“举起手，队长。”

 

冬日战士反应极快地一翻身把他护到身后，抬起左手挡住要害，跳起来向娜塔莎扑过去，娜塔莎反射性地退后一步，被一把扣住了握枪的手腕，走火的子弹擦过冬日战士的发梢射穿了天花板上的一颗灯泡，冬日战士手指用力，娜塔莎腕骨“咯”地一响，手枪掉落到地上，被冬日战士一脚踢到门外。

 

红发女特工屈膝击向冬日战士的下腹，冬日战士侧身向后避开，反手握住她的上臂扭到身后，使力将她向地面压去，娜塔莎撑住地板，顺势抬腿勾上他的脖子，两条大腿用力绞紧，冬日战士动作一滞，在突如其来的窒息中奋力挥拳砸向她的太阳穴，娜塔莎咬牙挣开手上的钳制，手肘狠狠朝冬日战士的侧脸撞去——

 

“巴基，停下。”

 

几乎是话音落地的瞬间冬日战士便停止了所有攻击的动作，拳头硬生生停在距离娜塔莎一公分的地方，但娜塔莎没来得及收力，手肘结结实实地击上了他的侧脸，冬日战士被打得偏过脸，颧骨迅速红了一块。

 

“我不会道歉。”娜塔莎揉了揉通红的手腕，冷漠地说，“这是你欠我的。”

 

冬日战士并不知道自己曾经给过娜塔莎一枪让她永远和比基尼说再见，他擦掉嘴角开裂处渗出的血丝，一声不吭地站起来，眼里暗沉的灰绿色显得有些阴郁，娜塔莎被他盯着，后颈的汗毛都竖了起来，手不动声色地按住藏在暗格里的电击器。史蒂夫及时隔开他们两人，先是安抚地捏捏冬日战士的肩膀，又朝娜塔莎笑道：“也许我们得谈谈？”

 

娜塔莎冷哼一声，抬抬下巴示意他出去说，史蒂夫对冬日战队下了原地待命的指令，跟着娜塔莎来到走廊尽头的窗户边，墙角处的摄像头十分显眼，娜塔莎没想要掩饰，史蒂夫便也装作没看到。

 

“九头蛇队长。”娜塔莎半靠在墙上，看似放松实则每一块肌肉都处于戒备状态，“我代表神盾局现任局长尼克·弗瑞向你发起谈判。”

 

史蒂夫语气很温和：“我不喜欢这个称呼，娜塔莎。”

 

他金色的短发在灯光下闪着光，眉头微微皱着，脸上是美国队长常有的那种严肃却不显得有攻击性的表情，他注视着娜塔莎的眼神就像一个足够包容的长辈，若不是虹膜上若隐若现的红光娜塔莎几乎要以为自己找错了人，但九头蛇队长显得越正常，她就越是警惕——因为这代表他只需要一副有色隐形眼镜就能完美地扮演“美国队长”。

 

“那么，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎从善如流地改口，“我并没有很多时间可以耗在无意义的寒暄上，不如我们直接进入正题。首先，你是否愿意配合我们的调查？”

 

史蒂夫无所谓地耸肩：“当然，我会认真地回答你的问题。”

 

“除了前天中午和昨天晚上，你还有没有在其他时间醒来过？”娜塔莎开启录音笔，“以及请详细描述你在活动期间都干了些什么。”

 

“没有，这是我第三次醒来。”史蒂夫回答，“前天我去接管了巴基，方便美国队长把他带走。”他用代号来称呼另一个自己，“昨天晚上你们应该也看到了，我追着巴基出去，但我清醒的时间有限，不足以支撑我把他带回来，于是我在美国队长醒来之前让巴基回去公寓。”

 

清醒时间有限。娜塔莎记下这条信息，然后敏锐地指出：“冬日战士完全遵从你的指示，不可能在你没有下令的情况下擅自逃走。”

 

“他可不像你想的那么听话。”史蒂夫无奈地叹了口气，“而且那条铁臂打人真的很疼——我每天都得用点特殊手段才能让他安分一段时间。”

 

娜塔莎疑惑地抬眼：“特殊手段？类似洗脑那样的？”

 

“不，是对身体没有伤害的方法。”史蒂夫笑得十分正直，“需要的话我可以告诉你，但只有我一个人能用。”

 

娜塔莎狐疑地扫过他上扬弧度比平时微妙地大那么一点的嘴角，不知为什么突然就不想知道了：“……算了，换个话题。”她抄起手臂，“你知道我想问的重点是什么，你这两天有为九头蛇做过事吗？”

 

史蒂夫眯了下眼睛，笑意淡了下去：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远不会和九头蛇站在同一边。”

 

“从资料上来看你这话完全没有说服力。”娜塔莎不吃他这一套，“你一共参与了十六起恐怖袭击，这还只是明面上的。”

 

“你们以为我被敲过之后生成了一个全新的、效忠与九头蛇的人格，但事实上心灵宝石并不具备创造出另一个个体、甚至改变历史的能力，否则我们要击败洛基会困难得多。”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我认为将我的情况形容为‘分裂’更加合适，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的一部分，虽然是不那么好的一部分。关于九头蛇队长的记忆是突然出现在我脑子里的，你应该清楚这种感觉，我记得那些事，但我确定我并没有做过。”

 

“分裂？”娜塔莎怔住了——这和弗瑞的猜测完全不一样，她仔细地打量眼前的人，试图找出任何一丝说谎的痕迹，“你的意思是九头蛇队长的事情与权杖无关？可你无法解释偷走权杖的人这样做的目的，让美国队长分裂出双重人格对他有什么好处？”

 

“那个人长着和我一样的脸。”史蒂夫显然也早就想过这个问题，“如果他是其他时空的我那就很好理解了，他想要抹去‘美国队长’性格里在他看来多余的那部分，但是就像权杖无法凭空创造出什么一样，也无法让已经存在的事物完全消失，所以就变成了这样——你们熟悉的那个正直、善良、胸怀大义的美国队长，和自私又不择手段的我。”他讽刺地轻笑，“至于目的？大概是我的存在让他难堪吧。”

 

娜塔莎一时说不出话，史蒂夫脸上一闪而过的戾气让她脊背发寒，她不自觉地咽了下口水，余光瞟到摄像头下方的蓝色光点才冷静了一些：“你是说你对历史被篡改的起因也不知情，仅仅是多出一段记忆，但根据我的观察，你并不是主人格，为什么记忆会在你而不是他的脑子里？”

 

“也许因为我是坏的那个，所以始作俑者觉得九头蛇队长的记忆给我会更合适？我确实没有道德感的束缚，不关心世界和平，对当超级英雄也没兴趣，不出意外还真有可能按着他的计划走。”史蒂夫转头朝卧室的方向看了一眼，眼里的红色愈发暗沉，“可惜从一开始这个可能性就不成立，我和九头蛇有旧怨，更何况多出来的记忆里我亲眼看到他们对巴基做了什么——”他牙关紧咬到腮帮子都鼓起一块，话音从齿缝里挤出来，“我只会比美国队长更加憎恨九头蛇，他们不配存在于这个世界上。”

 

娜塔莎第一次直观地认识到这个人和她所认识的美国队长最大的不同，她见过史蒂夫发火的样子，美国队长愤怒到极点时会散发出一种正气凛然的威严，即使态度强硬也不显得凶狠，让人下意识地去服从他的指令，而现在这个自称是史蒂夫·罗杰斯一部分的男人褪去伪装后身上没有丝毫称得上“正面”的气息，明明长着同一张脸看上去却像一只刚出笼的猛兽。

 

危险。

 

娜塔莎心里的警铃疯了似地想个不停，史蒂夫的怒气并不是针对她的，但仅仅是余波都足以令人毛骨悚然，她想后退，但脊背已经抵上了墙壁，而史蒂夫似乎发现了她的恐惧，猩红的眼珠子盯过来，带着漫不经心的笑意：“你不信我，我也不信神盾局真的对冬日战士计划一无所知。”他一字一句地说，“九头蛇，神盾局，一个都不能留。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

18.

正当娜塔莎握住电击器、史塔克换上战甲准备前往救援的时候，史蒂夫却又笑着后退一步，状似无害地举起手，仿佛刚才的狠厉从未存在过一般：“别紧张，真正没参与过这些事的人我不会动。”

娜塔莎清晰地感觉到有冷汗顺着脸颊淌下，她吞了口唾沫，开始怀疑弗瑞这项决策的正确性——他们真的能控制住这个反复无常又捉摸不透的家伙吗？

“……如你所说，我们的目的基本相同。”她捏了捏拳头，试图夺回谈判的主导权，“与我们合作有益无害，你不可能凭一个人——两个人的力量解决掉这个复杂庞大的组织，而有神盾局作为后盾一切都会容易得多。”

史蒂夫轻笑：“你们甚至都不能确定神盾局还有哪些人是可用的。”

娜塔莎噎了一下，脸上浮现出几分尴尬，一时有点难以把对话进行下去，好在史蒂夫适时给了她一个台阶：“既然有求于我，我猜弗瑞大概准备了相应的诚意？”

看来还有转圜的余地。娜塔莎松了口气，又无奈地勾起唇角：“真不习惯听到你说这种话，队长。”她从暗袋里摸出一张折成小方块的纸递过去，“这是草拟的协议，你将九头蛇安插于神盾局的卧底名单给我，我们会帮你处理掉所有关于九头蛇队长的资料，以后只要你不继续做危害和平的事情，我们不会干涉你的去向。”

史蒂夫展开纸张，迅速浏览协议的内容：“资料上的事情我没有做过，只要找到造成这一切的原因就能让历史回归正常，你们这个交换条件对我没用。”

“如果找不到呢？”娜塔莎反问。

“这次事件很可能与被洛基带走的宇宙魔方有关。”史蒂夫冷静地说，“如果这真的是他的报复，你们能保证接下来不会出现更坏的情况吗？”

该死，根本无隙可乘。

娜塔莎深深地吸气，再一次意识到当史蒂夫·罗杰斯决定寸步不让时会有多么棘手，她权衡了一秒，不得不退步：“你可以提出你的要求。”

史蒂夫似乎就在等着这个，他不假思索地开口：“我要一次豁免权。”

“什么？”娜塔莎困惑地抬眼，“可你刚才说……”

“是的，我不需要。”史蒂夫平缓地解释道，“所以这是给巴基的，既然你们能删除九头蛇队长的资料，那么把对象换成冬日战士应该也不是什么难事。”

娜塔莎的眉心狠狠地拧了起来：“冬日战士是个——”

“受害者。”史蒂夫打断她的话，语气温和，红色的眼睛里却透出一丝冷意，“娜塔莎，巴基的情况你也看到了，他甚至连满足生理需求都要征询管理者的同意，九头蛇的人称呼他为‘资产’，他们甚至都没把他当成是一个人类。”

“但他杀了很多人，这是无可辩驳的事实。”

“错误从来不在刀本身，而在于持刀的人。”

“……你知道这个说服不了大多数人。”娜塔莎摇头，“他们只知道杀死他们亲人的子弹是从冬日战士的枪口射出的，不会关心这是不是出于冬日战士的本意。”

“所以你们想做什么？一场审判？”史蒂夫冷笑一声，“给他定罪，以他精神不稳定为理由将他控制起来，再收归己用？”他定定看着娜塔莎，一字一句地说，“上一次我没能抓住他，但我不会让同样的事情发生第二次。”

他在“第二次”上加重了语气，看似是发泄怒意，但娜塔莎知道他的潜台词——如果神盾局真如他所说的那样对待冬兵，那么他们还有什么立场去要求九头蛇队长指出那些九头蛇卧底？毕竟神盾局和九头蛇所做的事情并没有本质上的区别。

娜塔莎沉默了一会儿，妥协道：“我没想到有一天会用‘狡猾’这个词来形容你。”她肩膀垮了下来，苦笑着说，“冬日战士的事情我需要回去请示弗瑞，但这样他就会知道冬日战士在你这里。”

“他总会知道。”史蒂夫不甚在意地耸肩，“我不可能一直藏着巴基。”

“也对，你——和另一个你都恨不得把他拴在裤腰带上。”娜塔莎的语气听不出是嘲讽还是调侃，“鉴于我们很可能得合作一段时间，我该怎么称呼你？”

史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛：“和以前一样叫我史蒂夫就行，娜塔。”

“你知道我不能每次都花时间去辨认你们。”

“那么你可以叫他队长。”

娜塔莎没说话，显然并不赞同他的提议，但史蒂夫在这件事上意外地执着，虽然脸上带着笑但丝毫没有退让的意思，最终娜塔莎揉了揉眉心：“这算什么？第二人格需要用名字来强化自我认知？”

史蒂夫答非所问：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个出生于布鲁克林的普通人。”

“所以？”

“所以他当然和所有普通人一样，有那些被你们视为不好的品质，还是你以为美国队长就该和教科书里那样除了世界和平什么都不关心？”史蒂夫觉得可笑般摇了摇头，“自私、自负、贪婪、欲望，组成我的是属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的最真实的自我，而另一个家伙，”他轻嗤一声，“他只是张宣传画。”

娜塔莎有好一会儿说不出话，即使明知这是诡辩也想不到该怎么反驳，她对着史蒂夫不容置疑的表情，感觉到口袋里的通讯器已某种固定频率震动起来，只好摆摆手结束这段对话：“好吧，史蒂夫，你得注意别再让宣传画先生醒来时发现自己不在睡前待的地方，否则我们瞒不了他多久。”

史蒂夫无所谓地回答：“我尽量。”

19.

冬日战士仍然站在刚才与娜塔莎交手的地方，他双手垂在身侧，既没有选择一个轻松点的姿势也没有回床边坐下，完全按照管理者要求的那样“原地待命”，听到推门声他才抬起眼，对走进来的金发男人略一点头：“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫怔了一下，脸上闪过一抹恍惚，但很快就回过神来笑道：“那家伙也算做了点好事。”

冬日战士没听懂他是什么意思，也对他时不时的自言自语不感兴趣，接到解除待命的指令后便走到小桌子边喝水。他吞咽的动作很急，看起来已经渴了很长一段时间，多余的水液顺着嘴角滑到下巴上，史蒂夫耐心地等他喝完了一整杯水才开口道：“以后想喝水不需要等我同意。”

冬日战士放下水杯：“是。” 

房间里又陷入了长久的寂静，冬日战士缺乏“与人独处时应该寻找话题以缓解尴尬”的常识，史蒂夫也难得没主动开口，只是支着下巴坐在沙发上，任由时间一分一秒地在沉默中流过。窗外的天色早就全黑了，房间里的智能照明系统早就自动开启，因此也不太分得清白天和夜晚，史蒂夫看了眼时钟上的数字，心里默数着秒数，突然朝冬日战士招手：“过来。”

冬日战士没动。

于是史蒂夫了然地挑眉：“看来时间到了。”

超级士兵的新陈代谢速度很快，标记者的绝对压制只能维持21小时左右，冬日战士身上彰显所属权的松木气息已经变得很淡，和他本身的信息素融合在一起，混合成一股对于史蒂夫来说足够诱人的气味。

史蒂夫站起身，上前两步虚环住他的肩膀，鼻尖埋进他颈窝深深地吸气：“你闻上去完全是我的东西。”他语气带着笑意，似乎对此很满意，“娜塔莎肯定闻出来了，她看我的眼神就像看一个因为失去爱人而疯得厉害的可怜虫——虽然好像也没错。”

冬日战士微微往后退了一点，警惕地侧过身捂住后颈的腺体，在连续两天的惨痛教训后他不得不用更谨慎的态度来面对这位善变的管理者，连脑子里叫嚣的最高指令一时都无法支配他的行动，他不着痕迹地瞥了一眼窗口的方向，犹豫了一下，还是决定先按兵不动。

“今天不逃吗？”史蒂夫戏谑地用指尖撩起他一缕微卷的棕发，“其实我不介意和你来场夜间跑酷。”

冬日战士迟疑地摇头。

于是史蒂夫得出另一个结论：“解除冷冻的时间越长，最高指令的约束力越弱，大概再过一段时间你就能摆脱它。”

冬日战士不吭声，他没觉得这个最高指令有什么不好，冷冻可以让他睡得很沉，不会因为那些杂乱无章的画面惊醒，也不需要时刻注意离管理者规定的时间还有多久，即使冷冻仓很硬，也很冷，但他早就习惯了，对他来说重要的是迅速恢复体力以保证下次任务能顺利完成，而不是在柔软的床铺上浪费大量时间还达不到休息效果。

史蒂夫伸出手，拇指触上冬日战士的眼尾，冬日战士反射性地闭了下眼，眼珠子在眼皮的遮盖下不安地游移，史蒂夫记得在这个时代第一次见到冬日战士时他眼睛周围涂着黑色的油彩，现在洗掉之后眼圈仍然泛着青黑，那是长期被剥夺睡眠权利造成的后果。巴基以前就很容易有黑眼圈，有时候连续行军几天会变得有点暴躁，打纳粹的时候扣扳机的动作都透着狠劲，溅到脸上的血配上泛黑的眼窝让他看起来就像东欧来的吸血鬼——但只要倒头睡上一整晚他就能恢复活力，笑眯眯地搭着战友们的肩膀去酒馆闹腾。

可惜那个鲜活的巴恩斯中士已经消失在了七十年前的风雪中，史蒂夫知道美国队长坚信能把以前的巴基带回来，也知道那注定是个奢望，没人比他更清楚巴基是怎么一点一点被改造成满手鲜血的杀人机器，九头蛇队长那部分的记忆里甚至有早期洗脑技术还不太稳定时冬日战士在战场上突然崩溃的场景，如果巴基真的记起那些东西，情况说不定会比现在更糟。

所以史蒂夫不在乎巴基能不能想起以前的事情，他只要巴基活着，并且留在他身边。

“巴基，我以后可能会给你看一些照片，或者画，带你去博物馆，然后问你‘有没有想起什么’。”史蒂夫说，“你不用细想，只需要回答‘没有’。”

那你为什么要问。冬日战士觉得这个管理者可能和他一样脑子也有点问题，不过还是很严肃地点头。

“乖孩子。”给另一个自己下了个巨大的绊子后史蒂夫心情好了许多，他指尖拨弄着冬日战士的睫毛，又像想到什么似地抬头，对藏在窗帘后的摄像头递了个警告的眼神。

摄像头上一闪一闪的小灯“啪”地灭了。

冬日战士又往后退了一步，腿弯磕在了床的边缘，他抵住史蒂夫的肩膀试图与他拉开距离，见对方还是越靠越近便重复道：“我不跑。”

史蒂夫被他逗笑了，故意凑过去把他逼得跌坐在床上：“我知道啊。”

一只温暖的手已经顺着宽松的T恤下摆潜了进去，冬日战士扣住他的手腕不让他再继续往上摸，眉头拧得死紧：“长官，我不明白。”

洗脑并没有影响他关于性别的认知，在他的概念里这种alpha之间强制性的交合可以理解为管理者在对他进行恐吓并展现力量，第一次是为了确立领导者地位，第二次是对他擅自终止任务的惩罚，可现在他并未做出任何违抗命令的事情，没有理由受到这样的对待。

“可是我不觉得早上那个家伙能看住你，万一你趁我睡觉时跑了怎么办？”史蒂夫就着被扣住的姿势轻缓地摩擦他的侧腹，“我很想信任你，巴基，但我承受不起再一次失去了。”

“我……”

“况且我也想把七十年前就想做的事情都补回来。”

“……”

冬日战士不知道史蒂夫这种行为应该被形容为“不讲道理”，也不知道自己心里升腾的这股情绪叫做“憋屈”，但他非常确定即使记不清之前的事情，这次的管理者也是有史以来最糟糕的一个，没有之一。

“能提出质疑也是个进步，这证明你正在慢慢变回人类。”史蒂夫欺进他的腿间，膝盖在床垫上压出一个凹陷，“我很高兴——虽然我不会因此停手。”

冬日战士几乎被这理直气壮的无耻行径震惊了，以至于当史蒂夫捧着他的后脑吻上来时他忘了反抗——这个吻比稍早之前的那个要深入且缠绵得多，以不容抗拒的气势席卷过他口腔的每一个角落，汲取他混着信息素气味的津液，冬日战士呼吸困难地闪躲，尽量往后仰着头试图吸入更多的氧气，反而被按着肩膀顺势推倒进床垫里。

一吻结束两人都有些气喘，冬日战士擦掉嘴角残留的唾液，猛地起身想从他的压制中挣脱出去，但史蒂夫先一步用手臂堵住了他的去路，牢牢将他禁锢在身下：“巴基，今天时间比较紧，可以稍微配合一点吗？”他按住冬日战士的金属臂，“反正你打不过我。”

冬日战士对此的回应是一记狠重的膝撞。他看上去完完全全被激怒了，像一头被冒犯领地的狼王般突然暴起，趁史蒂夫吃痛的瞬间抬起上半身用额头撞向他的下颌，史蒂夫避开的动作慢了一秒，不仅硬生生受下了这充满怒气的一击还不小心咬到了舌头，一时捂着差点碎掉的下巴缓不过劲来，冬日战士当然不会放过这么好的机会，他抓住史蒂夫地上臂，一翻身将他反压在下方，举起来的金属拳头在白炽灯下闪着寒光。

糟糕。

史蒂夫抬起双臂护住头部要害，但预想中的铁拳并没有落下来，反而听到“嘶拉”一声，他抬眼看过去，正好看到冬日战士把身上那件T恤的残骸甩到一边，垂头愤怒又挑衅地盯着他，目光里尖锐的刺扎得他心里一阵细细密密的痒痛。史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，手覆上他力量感十足的腰线，明知故问道：“你想做什么？”

冬日战士懒得回答，只是揪着他的领口把他扯过来，报复性地狠狠咬住他的嘴唇，用力到在柔软的唇瓣上咬出一个渗血的伤口，史蒂夫愣了一下，接着便以同样的凶狠回应了他。唇齿交缠间腥甜的血味逐渐浓郁，很大程度上刺激了两个alpha的攻击欲，他们互相推搡，撕扯对方的衣服，你来我往地争夺主控权，把本来就皱巴巴床单蹭得更加凌乱，最终史蒂夫抓准冬日战士专心对付他的裤腰带的空隙重新将他压在了身下，冬日战士手一紧，史蒂夫可怜的裤子立马成了几块碎布，飘到地板上和T恤作伴。

冬日战士憋着劲要把这两天吃的亏都报复回来，此时落入下风便显得有些焦躁，他的金属手指扣着史蒂夫的后颈，屈起的膝盖抵住史蒂夫的腰窝，带着他向右滚了半圈再次夺得上位，并用臀部死死压住对方的大腿制止他起身的动作。他们已经在床的边缘，动作再大一点就会摔下去，因此冬日战士只需要守住另一侧，他左手撑在史蒂夫的肩侧，释放出自己充斥着侵略欲望的信息素包裹住对手，连之后会被带回总部洗脑都抛到一边，满脑子只想着让这个冒犯他的alpha得到教训——

但史蒂夫并没有像其他直面资产失控事件的管理者那样露出惊恐的表情，也没有因被压制而不甘，金发的大个子怔怔地躺在床上，嘴唇动了动，然后脸上不可抑制地浮起一层红晕。

“天哪，巴基。”他恍惚地开口，甚至有点结巴，“我没想到你会吻我。”

“……”这人到底是什么毛病？

冬日战士瞪着眼睛，明明处于绝对优势地位却有种一拳打在棉花上的无力感，这个初次见面就强行标记别人的暴徒现在又纯情得像是个连初恋的手都没牵过的男孩，深蓝的眼睛执着又深情地看着他，连虹膜上的红光都淡了不少，冬日战士被盯得起了满胳膊鸡皮疙瘩，本能地想远离他又不愿放弃这来之不易的优势，只好不上不下地僵持着，而史蒂夫捉住他缩回去的手，指腹磨过冰冷的合金接口，低声感慨道：“好冰。”

冬日战士不耐烦地试图抽回手，但立刻就被握得更紧，他沉下嗓音警告：“放手。”

“不放。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地回答，他似乎总对握着冬日战士的手情有独钟，仿佛掌心里的是他最珍贵的宝物，“我不会再松开你的手了，巴基。”

冬日战士动作一滞，眉心拧了起来，目光探究地落在史蒂夫的脸上，史蒂夫温和地回视他，手按着他的后颈，支起上半身与他接吻，这个吻轻柔得没有丝毫攻击性，逐渐滑到脊背上的温热的手掌让冬日战士有点走神，他眯起眼，若有所思地坐着没动，任由对方的舌头侵入口腔，等察觉到那只手不知什么时候潜入了他的裤子里时已经晚了——

“等、呃！”

史蒂夫早有准备地接住他挥来的拳头，低头咬住他左臂衔接处凹凸不平的皮肉，这一下咬得有些重，冬日战士刚聚起的力气瞬间就被打散，在剧烈的刺激之下眼眶泛红，像被掐住要害一样哆嗦个不停，史蒂夫眼里翻涌着的感情浓郁到快要溢出来，他将冬日战士紧紧箍在臂弯里，亲吻他充斥着不甘的眼睛，凑到他耳边用轻得近乎叹息的声音说：“我爱你。”

冬日战士对这句表白没什么反应，反而是史蒂夫僵住了，他呆了两秒，接着像是不可思议般倒吸了一口冷气——

史蒂夫记不清是在什么时候发现自己对挚友的感情变了质，或许是当巴基正在努力说服他尝试四人约会他却只想着要舔掉对方唇角的面包屑时，也或许是明明和巴基一起洗过无数次澡却突然有一天再也不敢直视对方的luo体时。母亲去世后巴基已经是他最重要的、唯一的家人，对家人产生欲望的罪恶感几乎要将他淹没，他看着巴基没心没肺地和女孩子们调情，心里涌上的却不是嫉妒——他知道巴基和他一样将他们的友情放在高于一切的位置上，因此他甘愿永远作为挚友陪在自己心爱的人身边。

这份爱意在冰层之下埋藏了七十年，即使跨越了生死的界限也始终不曾褪色，在不属于自己的时代醒来后史蒂夫满以为自己会藏着它直到老去，但那个穿着他的制服、长着他的脸的男人告诉他“巴基还活着”，并且用权杖敲了他的心口。

知足变成贪心，无私变成了独占，那些见不得人的欲望挣脱了道德与正义的束缚，滋长壮大到连他自己都难以控制，他遵从内心的冲动做了想做的事，甚至确定就算没有权杖的影响，那个完完整整的“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”在经历过失而复得之后也会跨过那条线去争取自己想要的。

但现在他发现自己爱着巴基。作为一切不好品质的集合体、被排斥在主人格之外的他却切切实实地保留着对巴基的爱意，这代表什么？

代表着他这么多年小心翼翼珍藏着的感情对于“美国队长”来说不仅不值一提，还是想方设法都要舍弃的东西。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

20.

管理者在生气。

冬日战士在被面朝下压进床垫里时才模模糊糊意识到这一点，按在肩膀上的手力道很大，指甲几乎扣进了金属臂的接缝处，算不上疼痛难忍但足以让他半边身体都失去力气，他勉强侧头看向史蒂夫，只看见对方脸上浓郁到如有实质的怒意，通红的眼珠与缩成针尖大小的瞳孔让他像被猛兽锁定般动弹不得。

“……长官？”

回应他的是清晰的裂帛声，史蒂夫撕掉他身上最后一块布料，右手掰起他的下巴，两根手指撬开他的齿关潜入口腔中，略显急躁地按压他蛰伏的舌头。冬日战士试着挣动了一下肩膀，但只被压制得更牢，他迅速权衡了双方的战力和全力挣脱的成功率，不得不暂时打消逃跑的念头，回忆着第一次遇到这种事时的场景，犹豫地用舌尖卷上嘴里的手指，带着示弱的意味舔过粗糙的指节——他不知道是自己哪个举动惹怒了对方，但在没有其他选项的情况下他只能忍耐，并且尽量减轻可能会受到的伤害。

“巴基……”史蒂夫亲吻他的耳廓，被唾液濡湿的手指从他嘴里抽出，带着湿热的触感划过他赤裸的脊背，目的明确地潜入臀缝里，冬日战士微微一震，肌肉反射性地绷紧，又强压着没有暴起反抗，异物入侵激起的本能的排斥和厌恶不管经历几次都同样让他焦躁不已，他磨了磨牙，将满是不甘的脸埋进枕头里。

出乎意料的是管理者并没有用粗暴的举动来发泄怒气，事实上在穴里搅动的手指甚至比前两次都稍微温柔一点，耐心地顶开负隅顽抗的肠肉，四处按压着来软化穴口的防御，这虽然并不能使冬日战士好过多少但至少没有雪上加霜，与之相反的是他的信息素——占领了整个房间的松木气息前所未有的浓烈且霸道，每一个分子都充斥着愤怒与攻击欲，覆压下来时像是无形的锁链牢牢锁住猎物的四肢，这种信息素层面的压制比身体上的不适更加令冬日战士难以忍受，他屏住呼吸，放出自己的信息素笼罩在身周缓解这种排异反应，结果另一个alpha的信息素并没有如他所想的被阻挡在外，反而柔和地包裹上来，和他本身的信息素纠缠在一起，埋在穴里的手指也适时弯曲，指腹顶住肠壁上那块脆弱的凹陷。

“唔、嗯……”

冬日战士皱紧眉，搁在一旁的金属手反射性地紧握成拳，脊背也带过一阵细微的战栗。alpha之间天生互斥，带有恶意的信息素甚至会使被威吓的那一方皮肤刺痛，可现在他明明置身于对方怒气的覆盖范围之内，却仅仅只感受到了来自标记者的压迫，除此之外连敌意都没有。他困惑地又回头看了一眼，终于确定史蒂夫的怒火并非针对他而来。

被迁怒了。

冬日战士迅速得出结论，对压在他背后的家伙本来就低得不能再低的好感度又往下降了一大截，脑子里九头蛇灌输的关于“武器”的自我认知居然松动了那么一秒，冒出一个叫“欺人太甚”的词。

穴内开拓的手指增加到三根，轻微的胀痛对冬日战士来说几乎可以忽略不记，他喉咙里吞咽了一下，不动声色地偏过头将后颈从对方的嘴唇下挪开，这才收获了一点虚假的安全感。史蒂夫放任了他的小动作，转而低头啃噬他的肩膀，手指在肠道里转了一圈，确认内壁已经足够松软便撤了出来：“巴克，准备好了吗？”

滚烫的硬物抵住穴口，慢慢挤开湿润的入口侵入到内部，冬日战士抽了口气，咬紧牙关忍耐被撑满的疼痛，绞紧的手指不受控制地在床单上留下几道抓痕，史蒂夫伸手覆上他的手背，五指嵌入他的指缝中：“放松点，史塔克的床单好像很贵。”

谁他妈是史塔克？床单关我什么事？冬日战士又痛又怒地收紧手指试图把对方的指头夹断作为报复，四倍硬度的骨骼在合金的挤压中发出危险的“咯吱”声，史蒂夫“嘶”地吸气，没有急着将手收回来，反而趁着他分神的空当猛地一挺腰，阴茎毫不留情地整根没入，囊袋拍打在他的臀肉上发出一声脆响。

“呃啊！”冬日战士喉咙里溢出没憋住的痛哼，手上瞬间就卸了力气，本来由手臂支撑着的上半身砸进了床垫里，他粗重地喘着气，脸上浮起一层不自然的红晕，额角也渗出了细汗，额前的碎发粘在皮肤上，被沾湿成了一缕一缕的，史蒂夫捞起他的腰，试探性地往后退了一截，又在内壁不自觉的瑟缩中再一次捅进深处。

冬日战士的左手“砰”地锤碎了木质床板的一角，闷在枕头里的呻吟听起来有点自暴自弃的意味，一再被压制与侵犯让他感到挫败，他自认每一次都尽全力反抗了，并且双方的力量差距也不算很明显，但偏偏那个金发的大个子恰好能以一个微妙的优势——或者出其不意的卑鄙招式——成功压制住他，如果不是对自己的实力有自信他简直要以为对方是故意戏弄他。令人火大。

“在想什么？”史蒂夫湿热的吐息喷撒在他的颈侧，阴茎惩罚般地狠狠碾过他的前列腺，冬日战士低吼一声，挣扎着屈起手肘向后猛撞他的肋骨，很快又在更加深入的抽送中瘫软下去，身后的家伙揉了揉被撞红的皮肤，声音里居然带了点委屈的控诉，“你以前不这样打我的。”

昨天才狠命往对方脸上揍了几拳的冬日战士有那么一秒钟对这个似乎记性比他更糟糕的管理者生出了几分同情，但这点难得不算负面的感观很快又因为在体内横冲直撞的凶器而消失殆尽，他往前爬了两步，脑袋抵上了床头的装饰，冰凉的触感让他烧得滚烫的脑子清醒了一些，敏感点被撞击所激起的快感却更加明显，他有点受不住地弓起背，隆起的肩胛随着入侵者的抽送而小幅度战栗，史蒂夫亲吻他肩窝的凹陷，牙齿啃噬着那一小块皮肤：“舒服吗？”

冬日战士当然不会回答，他一边被顶得不住发抖一边向身后投去凶狠的瞪视，灰绿的眼睛因怒意而显得鲜活了不少，史蒂夫挑起眉，故意顶住他内壁的小凹陷来回磨蹭，打定主意要逼出他更加失态的反应，冬日战士忍无可忍地挣动四肢，憋在嗓子里的闷吼听上去痛苦又困惑，像是不明白为什么在精神如此反感的情况下肉体却能感受到这么强烈的刺激，他大口大口地吸气，以期能稍微缓解体内的燥热，但史蒂夫和他作对似的更刁钻地操他，阴茎整根抽出又连根没入，每一次都精准地从敏感点上碾过，丝毫不留给他喘息的时间。过量的快感让冬日战士几乎有些不知所措，他拽着床单的布料，眼珠子不安地游移着，竭力扭动腰身想躲避对方直击重点的顶弄，鼻腔里哼出嘶哑的闷声：“嗯……呜……”

史蒂夫把着他的胯骨，指腹划过他敏感的腰侧：“巴基，让我听听你的声音。”

冬日战士咬着牙，不甘示弱地挤出一声冷笑：“那你得再卖力点。”

史蒂夫轻笑着俯身用鼻尖磨蹭他的侧脸，信息素丝丝缕缕地攻破脆弱的屏障顺着皮肤融进他的血管之中，激起更加激烈的反抗，冬日战士因越来越明显的排异反应而眼眶通红，金属臂合叶不断发出校准的“咔哒”声，史蒂夫握住他的手腕，将冰冷的合金染上属于人体的温度，嗓音低沉温柔：“我想看着你的脸。”

膝弯被一双大手牢牢扣住时冬日战士才惊觉这并不是一个问句，但已经来不及做出反应，史蒂夫就着插入的姿势将他翻了个面，粗壮的阴茎狠狠地在甬道内碾过一圈，冬日战士被这一下搞懵了，躺在柔软的床垫里像是连呼吸都停了几秒，直到史蒂夫在穴口蹭了蹭，再次捅进最深他才猛地一颤，悲鸣着仰起头，脖颈的线条绷得像一张拉满的弓。

“啊啊！啊、呃唔！”

史蒂夫把他的大腿分到最开，又狠又重地操干他紧窒的甬道，硕大的龟头将肠壁磨得红肿充血，敏感到轻轻擦过便有意识似地收缩，冬日战士再也没有多余的力气去在意其他，本来压抑在喉口的声音再也抑制不住，他用手臂挡着眼睛，随着史蒂夫的律动发出断断续续的呻吟，又在过于深入的顶弄中难耐地舔着嘴唇，他苍白的唇瓣早已因充血而变得红润，牙齿压在上面便印下一个柔软的凹陷，史蒂夫用拇指拂过那抹鲜艳的红色，喃喃地说：“他不知道……”

“呜啊！啊！”

“他不知道自己放弃了多么重要的东西。”

冬日战士整个下半身都在打颤，硬得笔直的阴茎兴奋地淌着水，被顶得不住摇晃，他鼻翼翕动，伸手想掰开史蒂夫的握着他腿弯的手，未果，又转而去推对方的小腹，一双缺乏人类感情的眼睛因生理刺激而湿漉漉的，睫毛也挂着细碎的水珠，史蒂夫情难自禁般吻去他眼角的湿迹，声音里隐隐约约的怒意被更为复杂的情绪掩盖：“我爱你，巴基。”

史蒂夫将巴基的双腿用力压向胸膛，把他整个人都对折起来，由上至下的操他，这个姿势下冬日战士全身的重量都压在肩背，脸颊泛起充血的潮红，几乎错觉自己要被钉死在床板上，他呼吸困难，生理性的泪水滑进鬓发，脑子在信息素与快感的双重压迫下一片混沌，身体却依然竭力挣扎着想摆脱这种压制，他握拳的金属手一次次试图击向史蒂夫的侧脸，又在针对前列腺的戳刺中无力地落回原位，手肘重重砸到床板上，几下之后结实的实木床板居然发出了可怖的断裂声，在史蒂又一次过于深重的撞击下轰然倒塌。

“……”

“……”

两人倒在木头的残骸里面面相觑，史蒂夫反射性护住巴基后脑的手被尖锐的木刺扎得有点疼，他抽回手，毫不愧疚地嘟囔了一句“反正赔偿是那家伙该关心的事情”，然后关切地问：“没事吧？”

冬日战士凶狠地瞪他，支起手臂想自己从地上爬起来，史蒂夫先他一步环住他的脊背，另一只手托起他的臀部，一使力抱着他站了起来，轻松得像是怀里的并不是个身高六英尺还有条铁手臂的超级战士，而是只张牙舞爪的猫——冬日战士在失重的那一刻便慌张地用双腿死死夹住了史蒂夫的腰，能绞断敌人脖颈的大腿瞬间便在对方腰侧留下一块青紫的淤痕，史蒂夫眯了眯眼，手上微微一松，阴茎顺势顶入那个湿软的穴口，突如其来的刺激让冬日战士腿一软，身体往下滑了一大截，屁股里的棍子在重力作用下进到了前所未有的深度，他腰身发颤，不得不伸手紧紧攀住史蒂夫的脖颈好让自己不继续下坠，喉咙里溢出被噎住似的气音：“等……”

“等不了了，我可不想那家伙中途醒来。”史蒂夫看了眼时间，抱着冬日战士往沙发走去，每走一步阴茎便重重顶上内壁的凹陷，冬日战士一开始还有些劲头怒吼着击打他的肩膀，被这样狠顶了几下后就只剩下了趴在施暴者肩头喘气的力气，出了层薄汗的大腿不断打滑，连喘息都透着股不甘不愿的虚弱。史蒂夫走到一半时突然改变了主意，放弃了看起来柔软结实的沙发，转而将他压在了坚硬的门板上，冬日战士被冰凉的触感激得哆嗦了一下，烦躁地凑过去胡乱啃咬史蒂夫的嘴唇，泄愤般咬出更多的伤口，史蒂夫将他的两条腿挂到自己的臂弯里，更加顺畅地操进他的深处，顶上萎缩的生殖腔人口，冬日战士猛地偏过头发出窒息般的呛咳，收紧的金属手指在史蒂夫的肩上抓出几道渗血的伤痕。

史蒂夫目光扫过他湿润的睫毛与酡红的脸，蒙着红光的蓝眼睛显得专注又深情，冬日战士缓了口气，低头不服输地用力咬他的脖子，像是想借机咬断他的喉管一般，史蒂夫不在意地继续深而重地往穴里狠捅，在他脱力松口时吻住他满是血腥味的嘴，本来握着他腰侧的手改为撑在门上，冬日战士猝不及防地又往下滑了一些，被结结实实地钉在了那根四倍大的棍子上，一时无声嘶吼着向后弓起脊背，后脑“砰”地撞到了门板。

于此同时他的背后响起礼貌的敲门声，接着是一个温和的男音：“队长，你们醒着吗？”

是班纳。

没有白天记忆的史蒂夫自然不知道他过来是有什么事，在这种情况下也没空去问，本来想装作不在，但看见冬日战士紧抿的嘴唇便又起了点使坏的心思，干脆趁着他分神的一秒钟重重顶住他的前列腺，同时手绕到前面来揉捏他硬挺的前端，指腹刮过怒张的铃口——

“啊、啊啊！”

浓稠的精液喷溅而出，在他泛红的胸膛挂下几道污迹，因史蒂夫的突然松手而差点摔下去的冬日战士双臂缠着史蒂夫的脖子，滚烫的脸颊贴在他的颈侧，全无遮掩的高亢呻吟让门内门外的两个人同时愣住——史蒂夫这才想起来冬日战士并没有人类该有的羞耻心，当然也就不会觉得这种声音不能让别人听见，刚才那一瞬间的紧张大概只是单纯地察觉背后有人而激起的本能反应而已。

闹了这么大个乌龙史蒂夫本该尴尬，但他只是感到了隐秘的兴奋，这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟他是更坏的那个，他乐意以任何形式向所有人宣告他的占有欲，并且显而易见地并不在意其他人会有什么感想。他挤压冬日战士涨大的阴茎直到它再也射不出一滴精液，自己则在数十次强有力的抽送后猛地埋进最深，alpha结膨胀起来锁住猎物，精液一波波地射进肠道深处。冬日战士痛吼着摆动头部，还是被不容抗拒地咬破了后颈的腺体，信息素注入的痛苦让他控制不住地发抖，体内撕裂般的胀痛和怪异的喷射感也十足难忍，他尖锐的吸着气，终于无可奈何地瘫软在史蒂夫的臂弯里。

门外的人早已离开，史蒂夫心满意足地吻着巴基汗津津的颈侧，像一对真正的恋人那样与他耳鬓厮磨，冬日战士嫌他烦，被放到地上便自己踉踉跄跄地站稳了，本想去床上坐着休息会儿，视线落在那滩废墟上又犹豫地停下脚步。

“还有几分钟，我们可以先把这里收拾一下。”罪魁祸首在他身后事不关己地说，“然后去洗个澡。”

21.

于是这次史蒂夫醒来的时候好端端躺在睡着时的地方，身上干净清爽，衣服除了有些皱以外也没有其他异样，他松了一口气，摸摸刺痛的嘴唇，走神地想了一下是不是昨天中午吃的披萨上火。

然后他就发现冬日战士坐在沙发另一端的扶手上盯着他，表情不爽到几乎能冒出黑气，史蒂夫迟疑地说了句早安，结果他不知道为什么看起来更加生气了。

“……巴基，昨天睡得不好吗？”史蒂夫坐起来扯平皱巴巴的衣角，看见房间中央床的残骸时有点傻眼，他先是下意识地估算了一下自己的存款，发现大概率赔不起后咽了咽口水，把希冀地目光转向冬日战士，“呃，是不是做噩梦了？有没有……想起什么？”

冬日战士用“你果然脑子也不好使”的眼神看了他一眼，严格按照管理者的命令回答：“没有。”

史蒂夫眼里明亮的蓝色肉眼可见地黯淡了下去，但很快他又振作起来，倾身抱了一下冬日战士的肩膀，“没关系，巴基，你一定会想起来的。”

冬日战士面无表情地低着头，没对史蒂夫的安慰作出任何反应，但等史蒂夫起身走进浴室洗漱时他却又抬起眼盯着对方的背影，像是在回忆，或者是比对。

天花板角落的小型扩音器里传来史塔克懒洋洋的腔调：“紧急通知，紧急通知，美国队长及其小鹿崽请立刻前往三楼D区实验室，重复一遍，美国队长及其小鹿崽请立刻前往三楼D区实验室。”

史蒂夫一脸水珠地从浴室里探出头：“大概是班纳。巴基，桌上有小面包，你要是饿了就先吃点。”

“是。”冬日战士得到许可后便撕开包装袋以最快的速度解决了生理需求，几个小时前消耗的大量体力稍微得到了点补充，总算没有连直起腰都费力了，他活动了一下酸痛的肩膀，站到门边等待史蒂夫带他去待会儿的任务地点，但刚才听到的“实验室”这个词又让他有点微妙的不安，他捏了捏拳头，强迫自己镇定下来。

史蒂夫一无所觉地叼着面包打开门，还不忘仔细地叮嘱：“巴基我知道你情况不算很稳定，但待会千万不要做出任何攻击班纳博士的行为，他生气的时候非常可怕……如果实在忍不住，你可以先揍我。”

冬日战士点点头表示接受指令，余光嫖到走廊拐角站着个人影，瞬间便警惕地错身挡在史蒂夫面前，保护管理者安全也是最高指令中的一项，经历过昨天那个红发女特工的挑衅后他已经确认这栋建筑并不如史蒂夫说的那么安全。

“嘿，别这么紧张。”史蒂夫无奈地按住他的左手，“史塔克是我们的同伴，而且他不穿盔甲的时候几乎没有战斗力。”

史塔克选择性地无视了他的后半句话，慢吞吞地走到他们面前，复杂的眼神在两人脸上来回扫视，“啧啧”地也不知道在感叹什么。史蒂夫友好地和他打了招呼：“有什么事吗？”

史塔克表情微妙地摇了摇头，也不回答，只是拍拍他的肩：“看不出来啊，你还挺前卫的。”

史蒂夫不明所以地皱眉：“什么？”

但史塔克已经越过他们朝走廊的另一端走去，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着“没想到你是这样的老冰棍”之类的碎碎念，史蒂夫对他偶尔的神经质也已经习以为常，耸耸肩便当做什么都没发生地带冬日战士乘电梯到三楼。D区的走廊空无一人，空气里飘荡着机械冷冰冰的气味，冬日战士焦虑地捏了捏拳头，脚步不自觉地慢了一些，被史蒂夫疑惑地看了眼才硬着头皮跟上。

早已等在实验室里的班纳看到他们进来似乎想友善地笑笑，但表情不知道为什么显得十分僵硬，他尴尬地搓着手，眼睛下面挂着的两个大黑眼圈十分明显：“你们好，队长，巴恩斯中士。”

“你好，班纳博士。”史蒂夫看向实验室里那个巨大的、带着躺椅的机器，“这就是娜塔莎说的那个……”

“是的，关于你伴侣的情况我看了资料。”班纳博士指了指台子上的一叠纸，“五十几年反复的洗脑肯定对他的脑部造成了不可逆的损伤，我们只能先检查看看淤血的……”

“等等。”史蒂夫做了个停止的手势，拧起的眉间全是毫不作伪的困惑，“你在说什么？我和巴基都是alpha，他是我最好的朋友。”

班纳脸绿了：“………………啊？”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

22.

 

“我知道了，队长。”绿着脸的班纳说，“我不会告诉别人的。”

 

什么不告诉别人？史蒂夫一脸迷茫，但班纳已经转过身去调整设备，显然不准备继续这个话题，他只好咽下满肚子疑问，转身去把僵立在门口的冬日战士领进来：“巴基，班纳博士是……”他顿了顿，将一堆他自己都不懂的专业名词含糊过去，“很多方面的专家，让他给你做个检查，可以吗？”

 

冬日战士不明白管理者为什么要用这种似乎是在征求他同意的语气，他确实害怕那张椅子和那些金属探头，也知道这是他殴打长官、违抗命令之后应得的惩罚，既然管理者已经下了决定，这种试探还有什么意义？想听他求饶吗？

 

恶劣。

 

冬日战士抿紧嘴唇不善地看着史蒂夫，没有回答，史蒂夫以为他是在犹豫，便又好声好气地劝说道：“史塔克只会治铁，不会治人，这几天我一直很担心你会突然倒下——毕竟我不知道九头蛇对你做的事情有多大的后遗症。”他伸手握住冬日战士的肩膀，轻轻把他往前推了一些，“我希望你能接受这次检查，班纳博士也许不能让你恢复，但至少如果你出了什么事，我们能有个心理准备。”

 

冬日战士脸上浮现出一抹不明显的绝望，他随着史蒂夫手上的力道往前走了几步，顺从地坐到那张椅子上，把自己当做一件等着被“恢复”到初始状态的武器，史蒂夫欣慰地微笑着，轻轻捏了捏他的肩，像是鼓励或者是安慰，冬日战士记得对方掌心的温度，但是金属的左肩并不能感受到这些，他看了看操作台边忙碌的白大褂，又垂下眼盯着自己搁在膝上的双手，却发现自己血肉组成的右手正在不受控制地颤抖。

 

“这也算是我的私心……你不应该像现在这样什么事都需要命令。”

 

“改造程序已经开始，你将会成为九头蛇的新武器。”

 

“巴基，我想让你记起来你是个人类……是个英雄。”

 

“冬兵，你做的事情造福了全人类，你塑造了这个世纪。”

 

残破的记忆片段逐渐和现实交叠，冬日战士分不清在说话的是谁，耳边嘈杂的声音融合成混乱的嗡鸣，眼前的画面开始扭曲变形，揉作一团的颜色令人恶心欲呕，脑子里隐隐的疼痛催促着他去破坏点什么，但刻入骨髓的恐惧像海水将他没顶，浓重的窒息感让他头晕目眩，他急促地喘息，手指用力拽住自己的头发，像是被抽干了力气一般蜷缩着不断发抖。

 

“…………巴基！……深呼吸…………”

 

他模模糊糊地听到有人在说着什么，听到有人喊他的名字——他的名字？但谁他妈是巴基？冬日战士还没想明白，另一波更加剧烈的头痛就侵袭上来，随之而来的是被冰冻的幻觉——呼出的气息凝结成白雾，玻璃罩子上半透明的冰晶遮蔽了他的视线，感官里只剩下无边的冰冷，身体在低温下迅速变得僵硬，他看不见，也动弹不得，流动的血液在血管中一寸寸冻结，越来越多的黑暗蚕食他的意识——

 

下一秒他被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱里。

 

“上帝啊，巴基？班纳博士！现在该怎么办？”

 

“我虽然有七个博士学位但我真的不是医生，而且我并没有打开机器。”班纳博士觉得有必要替自己辩解一下，他走近两步仔细观察冬日战士放大的瞳孔，“他这应该是某种PTSD，我建议你先给他找个心理医生。”

 

史蒂夫环着巴基的双臂又收紧了些，皮肉相贴的触感与传递过来的温度将幻觉彻底打碎，冬日战士猛地吸了一口气，氧气灌入因缺氧而疼到快要爆裂的肺部，他死死抓着史蒂夫的上臂，冷汗几乎把T恤浸得透湿。过了足足五分钟，他才慢慢停止颤抖，空洞的瞳孔终于凝出焦距，第一个映入视野的便是史蒂夫溢满担忧的蓝眼睛。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”史蒂夫像哄小孩一样笨拙地拍抚着他的脊背，眉间皱起一道深刻的沟壑，“抱歉，我不知道会这样。”

 

冬日战士头很晕，身上没力气，难受得要命，但管理者不知为什么看上去比他更难受，美国队长那张正直英俊的脸有些发白，连嘴唇都打着哆嗦，表情也纠结地拧成一团，冬日战士拽紧手中的布料，对上对方眼睛里深沉包容的蓝色，心里突然生出一股放弃般冲动，他下意识地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，然后听见了自己嘶哑的声音：“我……不想……”

 

史蒂夫愣了一下，放缓语气问道：“为什么？”

 

冬日战士沉默以对。他不知道该怎么回答，怕疼？这很逊，而且任何一个战士或武器都不应该因为伤痛而退缩，但那确实太疼了，残酷的电流侵入大脑，击打每一处最脆弱的神经，疼得他控制不住地挣扎、惨叫、抽搐，他甚至觉得它们撕裂了他的灵魂然后将碎片硬生生抽离出去，留下血淋淋的、无法填补的空洞，让他即使记不清楚也本能地不寒而栗。

 

最终他只能不抱希望地重复：“不想。”

 

史蒂夫说：“那就不做。”

 

冬日战士骤然抬头，惊讶地瞪大眼睛看向他，但管理者的脸上没有丝毫玩笑的意味，有的只是真诚与温柔：“巴基，这是我们重逢以来你第一次告诉我你不想做什么，这很好，我不会勉强你去做任何你不想做的事情。”他笑起来，“但我希望下一次你能告诉我你想要做什么，像是……朋友那样，向我提出要求。”他诚恳地、坚定地望进冬日战士的眼睛，“而我会尽我所能地满足你。”

 

也许是那双蓝眼睛里的感情太过炽烈，冬日战士在这样的注视下有一秒钟的恍惚，梦境里闪过的那些残破的、抓不住也看不清的片段有那么一瞬间几乎触手可及，但下一刻他就回过神来，将那些难以解读的东西扔到一边，只留下劫后余生的庆幸：“……谢谢。”

 

“我们之间永远不需要这个词。”史蒂夫叹了口气，善解人意地指了指门口，“我想你大概不太喜欢这里？我和班纳博士还有几句话要说，你可以先出去随便走走，只要不离开基地。”

 

冬日战士点点头，起身迅速走出了门，看上去一秒都不想在这个地方多待，而班纳目送他的背影消失在门口，呆了半晌才回过头来试图提醒被“七十年的伟大友谊”蒙蔽双眼的史蒂夫这件事情的严重性：“这些仪器很贵！从尼泊尔回来的机票也很贵！”

 

“我知道，班纳，谢谢你特地赶回来。”史蒂夫带着些歉意地看着他，“我带巴基回来的时候在九头蛇基地里看到了他们的洗脑装置——外形和你这台仪器非常相似，我想巴基是因为这个才会失控。”他示意了一下那个深色的躺椅，“之前史塔克给他检查手臂时他也非常紧张，这张椅子能不能稍微改造一下？”

 

班纳好脾气地回答：“可以，检查其实也不一定要坐着。”

 

史蒂夫松了一口气，有点不好意思地抓了把头发：“麻烦你了，其他的我会和巴基商量……不过他会拒绝检查就证明已经有了好转，你不知道我刚刚找到他的时候他只会对我说‘是，长官’。”他语气轻松，神色却有些难过，“我有很多事情想告诉他，但这几天过得、呃，有点混乱，一直没有找到机会……或者我是在害怕他听着以前的事却露出陌生的表情。”

 

也或者你们没时间说话只是因为忙着干柴烈火而已。班纳费力地挤出一个微笑：“九头蛇给他的创伤不仅仅是肉体层面，队长，也许他目前比起治疗更需要你的陪伴和引导。”

 

“你说得对，班纳，我能再次遇到他本来就已经够幸运了，他现在在我身边，除此之外的一切都不重要。”史蒂夫深深地吸气，“我应该和他坐下来，真正地好好聊聊。”

 

“等他的情绪稍微稳定一些之后我很乐意为你们提供帮助。”班纳隐晦地表达送客的意愿，“你们可以先去吃个早餐，休息室有托尼买的三明治。”

 

“好的，那我和巴基先走了。”

 

于此同时，来实验室找班纳的娜塔莎和站在门口一动不动的冬日战士打了个照面。

 

冬日战士记得这个和自己打过一架的红发女特工，见她直直朝这边走过来便以为她是要找茬，顿时戒备地挺直脊背，机械臂跃跃欲试地紧握成拳，目光扫过对方身上可能藏有武器的地方，只等着对方发难就立刻还击。

 

娜塔莎停下脚步，面无表情地说：“我不是来找你的。”

 

冬日战士皱了皱眉，往旁边挪了一步将大门挡在身后，表情愈发警惕：“走开。”

 

看来史蒂夫也在实验室里。娜塔莎瞥了眼紧闭的门，本来想解释一下自己上次只是试探，对美国队长并没有恶意，但看到冬日战士蓄势待发的样子便知道肯定没法和他正常沟通，干脆也不再尝试，站在原地挑起另一个话题：“五年前你曾在乌克兰执行过一个任务。”

 

冬日战士无动于衷地看着她。

 

“我护送一个核武器工程师离开伊朗，接近敖德萨的时候遇见了你。”娜塔莎平静地陈述，“有印象吗？你射穿了我们的轮胎，车子掉下了悬崖。”

 

冬日战士不记得，但这并不妨碍他从这几句话里得知对方来者不善，他眼神一凛，从裤兜里摸出一把不知道什么时候藏进去的军刀，略显不耐地对娜塔莎抬抬下巴，让她想报仇尽管来。

 

娜塔莎并不理会他的挑衅：“先欠着，等你想起来再说。”她似笑非笑地望向冬日战士身后，“而且我可没傻到在你的‘家长’眼皮子底下和你打。”

 

刚从实验室里出来就目睹了（差点发生的）斗殴现场的史蒂夫有点无奈地拍了拍冬日战士绷紧的背：“要和同伴好好相处，巴基。”然后对娜塔莎点头道，“早安，娜塔莎，巴基他现在不是很稳定，你尽量……呃……”

 

“我当然没空和脑子不清醒的人计较。”娜塔莎朝冬日战士挑了挑眉，“和你老相好学着点礼貌，士兵。”说着想起昨天史蒂夫红着眼珠子威胁她的模样，又耸耸肩，“算了，半斤八两。”

 

并不觉得自己是“老相好”而且一直都很有礼貌的史蒂夫无辜地眨了眨眼，把她的话归类为二十一世纪流行的玩笑。

 

冬日战士在史蒂夫的示意下收起武器退到一边，继续当墙角的大型摆件，娜塔莎和班纳打过招呼后制止了史蒂夫准备离开的举动：“队长，我正好有事和你说。”

 

“什么事？”

 

“弗瑞让你赶紧回一趟神盾局。”娜塔莎说，“带上冬日战士一起。”

 

史蒂夫脚步一顿，眉心拧成一个死结：“娜塔莎？”

 

“别这样看着我。”娜塔莎避开他严肃的目光，“我是说会尽量瞒住弗瑞，但你也明白他不可能那么容易上当。”

 

“……我知道了。”史蒂夫下意识想去拉冬日战士的手腕，手伸到一半又收了回来，只焦虑地来回踱步，“让我想想，让我想想……”

 

“看来你也有窝藏罪犯的自觉。”娜塔莎调侃了一句，见他神情更加凝重便好心地提醒道，“你也不需要太过紧张，冬日战士现在对弗瑞来说是很重要的一张牌，神盾局不会把他怎么样。”

 

史蒂夫丝对自己昨天晚上和娜塔莎达成了什么样的协议一无所知，这会儿勉强笑了笑，眼里的暗色却没有减少半分，但逃避也不是办法，史蒂夫看了看安静地靠在墙上的冬日战士——冬日战士也抬眼看着他，灰绿的眼睛里没有丝毫人类的感情，仿佛对什么都不在意，但史蒂夫仍能从其中读出那点细微的、刚刚萌芽的信任。

 

这比任何宽慰的话语都能让他平静下来——并涌现出用不完的勇气。

 

“走吧，巴基。”史蒂夫轻松地搭上冬日战士的肩膀，像七十年前那样带着他朝前走去，“我们先去换制服，然后拿两个三明治路上吃，你喜欢培根吗？”

 

娜塔莎抄起手臂静静地看着他们的背影，手指轻轻敲击着另一只手的臂弯，不知道在思索些什么，班纳走到她身后，顺着她的目光看过去，只看到合上的电梯门：“怎么了？”

 

娜塔莎反问：“你觉得他们怎么样？”

 

“嗯……他们的感情很好。”班纳温和地说，“队长是一个重情重义的人。”

 

“我毫不怀疑如果谈判结果不理想，队长会当机立断地选择带着冬日战士一起——去随便什么地方，即使他的朋友并不认得他。再加上另一个更加棘手的家伙……”娜塔莎轻轻吐出一口气，眉间浮上几分忧虑，“希望我们的决定没有错。”

 

23.

 

冬日战士不喜欢培根。

 

他虽然没有明说，但吃完培根三明治后脸色就一直很糟糕，下撇的嘴角也透露出不爽的信号，史蒂夫看在眼里，原本不太明朗的心情稍微有所回转——巴基以前也讨厌培根，即使经历了这么多他的口味也没变，这只是个再微小不过的细节，却也能凝聚成明亮的希望。

 

“行政层。”史蒂夫说，电梯的控制面板亮了一下，随即门缓缓合拢，他对跟着他走进来的冬日战士耸肩道，“高科技，我花了很久才习惯，毕竟对我们这种老古董来说这可真是有点疯狂。”

 

冬日战士没理他，电梯仓三面透明的设计让他有点焦躁，玻璃看起来并不足够结实，在狙击手的眼里这个小小的房间到处都是破绽，而他甚至找不到一个可供躲藏的角落。

 

史蒂夫看出了他的不安，便把提在手上的盾递过去：“如果这个能让你感觉好点？”

 

冬日战士嫌弃地看了一眼这个蠢透了的大飞盘，没接，只是往后退了点用身体帮他挡住最佳狙击路径，以免白天看起来不太机灵的管理者一不留神就暴毙在眼前。

 

电梯平稳地上行了一段后缓缓停下，一个穿着黑色短袖的男人踏进来，随意地招呼道：“队长。”

 

布洛克·朗姆洛，突击队小队长。神经绷得很紧的史蒂夫反射性地拦在巴基面前，但朗姆洛似乎对电梯里有条铁手臂的另一个人并不惊讶，径自走到控制面板前取消了去行政层的指令，然后说：“世界安全理事会。”

 

现在的情况明显不对劲，史蒂夫握着星盾的手紧了紧，但没有贸然行动，他看着朗姆洛转过身来，目光准确地落到冬日战士身上，脑子里蓦地出现了一个猜测。

 

果然，朗姆洛像是很熟络地走过去用手肘撞了冬日战士一下：“最近过得不错？Winter。”

 

冬日战士因为他的突然靠近而绷紧了肌肉，但没有出手攻击，也没有躲开他的碰撞，只冷漠地瞟了他一眼便收回视线，而朗姆洛似乎也习惯了这种没有回应的对话方式，闲适地靠在他身旁的玻璃上：“昨天头儿发布新任务的时候没看到你，我才知道你换了管理者，我得说没有你打头阵还真让人不习惯。”

 

朗姆洛是九头蛇的人。巴基认识他。史蒂夫提取到这两个信息，脸色瞬间暗沉下去——看来九头蛇对神盾局的渗透比他预想的要严重得多，而所谓的“头儿”和“任务”……

 

史蒂夫思考的间隙里朗姆洛依然在和冬日战士进行单方面的叙旧，这位九头蛇特战队的小队长看上去远比他在神盾局表现出来的要健谈得多，而冬日战士在听完了他的一堆废话后终于也给出了回应：“闭嘴。”

 

“……”朗姆洛说，“好吧，真是个坏脾气的资产。”

 

史蒂夫的眼神变了，他握紧的拳头咯吱作响，用尽全身力气才抑制住往朗姆洛的脸上来一拳的冲动，文字资料的冲击性远没有亲耳听见九头蛇成员对巴基的定位来得大，他气得浑身打颤，有那么几秒钟甚至无法掩饰眼里的愤怒和仇恨，但在朗姆洛察觉到什么看向这边时他又强迫自己转过头，装作平静地盯着虚空中的一点。

 

朗姆洛探究地看了他一会儿，状似不经意地问：“队长，你知道长官找你有什么事吗？”

 

史蒂夫当然不可能知道，他连现在是去见谁都毫无概念，但他表情不变，只冷淡地回答：“与你无关。”

 

美国队长低沉的嗓音足够威严，瞥过来的眼神带着余怒，像锐利的刀锋般刺得朗姆洛打了个哆嗦，示弱地举起手：“OK，我不问。”他“嘶嘶”地抽着气，“还是这么凶，真不知道你平时在神盾局是怎么装出那副平易近人的样子的。”

 

史蒂夫不动声色地记下九头蛇队长“脾气很差”的人设，减少待会儿被揭穿的几率，而朗姆洛消停了两秒，又解释起刚才自己出言试探的动机：“两年前冬兵救过我一次，所以我难免会比较关心上面对他的安排——并没有对你不敬的意思，队长。”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉，他不记得资料上有写过冬日战士两年前曾被解冻，而朗姆洛也没必要说谎，所以唯一的解释就是神盾局获得的资料并不完整。

 

“说起来那次还挺惊险，冬兵没有一枪射死那个狙击手我估计也不能完整地站在这里。”朗姆洛感叹着去搭冬日战士的肩，见他毫无反应又无所谓地补了一句，“噢，你大概也不记得了，真可惜。”

 

话音刚落，电梯恰好停在了顶层——也幸好它停了，否则史蒂夫肯定已经用盾牌砸断了朗姆洛的脖子，或者打破玻璃把这个该死的九头蛇扔了出去，电梯“叮”的提示音勉强将他从怒不可遏的状态拉了回来，他深吸了一口气，一言不发地和冬日战士一起越过朗姆洛踏出电梯。

 

朗姆洛如他所料地没有跟上来，看来他的任务只是将他们带到这里，史蒂夫余光扫过在走廊里全副武装的守卫，认出他们都是突击队的成员——既然队长是九头蛇的人，那他们应该也是。

 

他已经隐隐猜到了朗姆洛口中潜伏在神盾局的上级是谁，所以前进的目标也很明确，走廊的尽头厚重的铁门一如既往地紧闭，而它的左侧有一扇半掩的门，光线从门缝里透出来，史蒂夫在门前站定，再次估算了分布在这层楼的九头蛇特工数量才若无其事地敲了敲门，然后握住门把向里推开。

 

偌大的会议室里只有一个人，听到响声便回过头来，视线先是投向被挡住了一半的冬日战士，然后才朝史蒂夫点点头：“队长，别来无恙。”

 

亚历山大·皮尔斯，世界安全理事会部长，曾拒绝过诺贝尔和平奖、声称自己追求的和平并不需要用一个奖项来证明的……九头蛇领袖。

 

史蒂夫没接话，正常情况下他该称呼这个人为长官，但他不确定九头蛇队长的级别是否足够直呼皮尔斯的姓名，因此只能谨慎地选择沉默，而皮尔斯已经开始发挥每一个反派都有的特长，一边自说自话一边走到他面前：“看起来你的卧底工作也一切顺利？我们都明白想建立更美好的新世界，有时候需要摧毁旧的世界。”他语气平稳，仿佛这一切都理所当然，“大多数人会说你无耻肮脏，因为你不惜做见不得人的事情只为创造更美好的事物。”

 

史蒂夫冷眼看着他，被这些冠冕堂皇的话恶心得够呛，面色也更加冷沉，皮尔斯浑然不觉地拍拍他胸口的白色五角星，继续道：“而你在达成目的之前却不得不忍耐着对他们笑脸相迎——就像我站在这里，就像你穿着这身制服。”

 

史蒂夫厌恶地往后退了一步避开他的手，他也不介意，只是恍然大悟般挑眉：“哦，我忘了你不爱听这些。”他摊开手，像是很无奈地笑起来，“那就直接进入正题吧。”他目光转向冬日战士，不紧不慢地念出一串数字，“交接口令6325897，冬兵由我接管了，队长。”

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

24.

 

根本没有时间反应，一个斩钉截铁的“不！”已经脱口而出，史蒂夫被触了逆鳞般瞬间竖起了全部的武装，拦在巴基面前就像是一头龙护住自己最喜爱的珍宝，一再被挑起的怒火烧得他眼珠子都隐隐发红，什么卧底、什么资料在这一刻全都被抛到了脑后，杀死眼前这个人的冲动前所未有的强烈。

 

“别这么凶，伙计。”皮尔斯投降地举起手，看上去却并不怎么为自己的安全担忧，“我知道他是你的旧友，放心，我只借他几天，用完就还给你。”

 

“不行。”史蒂夫不容置疑地说，“我这边的任务也需要他帮忙。”他顿了顿，“钢铁侠他们已经见过冬日战士，如果他再和你这边的人一起出任务，我会被怀疑。”

 

“你可以说冬兵仍然没有摆脱九头蛇的控制——反正也是实话。”皮尔斯显然早有准备，“而且我本来就反对你将他带到复仇者，你属于最后手段，绝对不能提前暴露。”

 

“我不能保证靠我一个人就能控制住所有复仇者，即使他们对我没有防备。”史蒂夫嗓音冷静，像真的有这回事一样，“我需要冬日战士来确保任务不会出现任何意外。”

 

“那也没必要这么早就行动。”皮尔斯有点不耐烦地摆摆手，示意史蒂夫这件事没商量，“冬兵，过来。”

 

史蒂夫眼神一沉，正准备不管不顾带巴基冲出去，就见原本安静站在他斜后方的冬日战士突然动了，他沉默地、毫不犹豫地迈步走到了皮尔斯的面前，脸上没有丝毫表情：“是，长官。”

 

史蒂夫僵住了，他难以置信地看进冬日战士的眼睛，只看见一片平静无波的灰绿，他这才意识到巴基会跟在他身边只是因为他现在是“九头蛇队长”，这很正常——巴基什么都没有想起来，他又凭什么要求巴基对他付出除了服从之外的东西？

 

而皮尔斯随意地拍了拍冬日战士的胸膛：“看来你状态不错，士兵，这就省事多了。”他意味深长地看眯起眼，“听说资产在和队长出任务时保质期总会长一些，这就是所谓的历史遗留影响？”

 

史蒂夫用尽了毕生所有自制力才掩去眼中的仇恨，换上一脸冷漠——他没把握在这层楼全是九头蛇的情况下敲晕巴基把人安全带走，只能先确保巴基的安全：“他是我最好的……助手，不管在哪里，我需要他尽快回来——并且完好无损。”

 

“我几乎要以为你是个重情重义的人了。”皮尔斯说着，自以为很幽默地笑了几声，“但全九头蛇的人都知道你只是对自己的东西有很强的独占欲，像咬住就不会松口的蛇。”他重新坐回椅子上，“放心，这次任务对他来说很容易，最快明天你就能把你的小跟班领回去。”

 

史蒂夫忍住了问具体任务内容的欲望，却仍然不甘心就这样离开，他深深地看着冬日战士，背在身后的右手紧握成拳，冬日战士似乎察觉到了什么，警惕地看了他一眼，往前挪了半步将皮尔斯挡在身后，皮尔斯倒是对史蒂夫的敌意不甚在意，挥手让冬日战士退回去：“队长，植入冬兵大脑的交接码只剩最后一个，明天交接后到下次洗脑前他都会跟着你，至于怎么和那些复仇者解释就是你的事情了——对于你这种天生的卧底来说我想这也不难。”

 

交接码。史蒂夫捕捉到这个词，更加确定自己暂时不能和九头蛇撕破脸，他得拿到那最后一个交接码，这样只要不给九头蛇机会让他们把巴基带回去洗脑，就再也不会出现现在这种让他措手不及的情况，他恨透了把巴基变成一件兵器的九头蛇，但如果暂时无法让巴基摆脱这种状态，他必须成为唯一能够命令巴基的那个人。

 

“那么，任务完成后让他来找我。”史蒂夫不再犹豫，提着盾转身朝门口走去，“最好别出什么差错，你知道我脾气不怎么好。”

 

“当然。”皮尔斯笑容不变，“Hail Hydral。”

 

25.

 

史蒂夫登上电梯时才发觉自己的手掌一阵阵刺痛，他摊开手，看见掌心被指甲掐出了几个渗血的伤口，周围的皮肤都红了一片，他自嘲地笑了笑，随手在制服上擦掉血迹，对AI说：“行政层。”

 

局长办公室空无一人，史蒂夫皱了皱眉，走到桌前摸了下咖啡杯的杯壁，还留着余温，看来弗瑞没有离开多久。他靠坐在桌沿上，拨通了弗瑞的通讯，无人接听，再拨娜塔莎的，不在服务区。

 

史蒂夫烦躁地抓了把头发，如果是平时他大概会安静等着弗瑞回来，但巴基刚刚被带走，他得在明天之前想办法拿到交接码，还要尽可能阻止九头蛇的任务，实在没有多余的耐心在这里干等，便在弗瑞的便签本上留言表示自己来过但是没找到人，然后迅速离开神盾局回到了复仇者的临时基地。

 

史塔克正窝在沙发里昏昏欲睡，听到响动回头一看，立刻惊奇地挑起眉：“难得见你脸色这么恐怖啊队长，谁惹你了？”他探头往史蒂夫的身后看，“你家小鹿仔呢？”

 

史蒂夫整个人都笼着一层黑气，阴沉到史塔克几乎要以为这位是晚上才会出现的那个，他大步走过来把星盾搁到沙发边上，自己拿起一瓶冷饮咕噜噜全灌进了肚子，这才低沉地问：“银行地下室那个九头蛇基地，你能入侵他们的监控设备吗？”

 

“简单。”史塔克打了个响指，“贾维斯。”

 

基地内部的监控图像浮现在虚拟光屏上，也许是因为“任务”的缘故，走廊里除了守卫外没看见其他武装人员，上次史蒂夫在基地见过的那几个白大褂倒是还好好待在摆放着洗脑椅的房间，史蒂夫仔细找了一圈。没看见那个熟悉的身影才松了一口气，但心立刻又提了起来——冬日战士确实没有被带回去洗脑，那么他现在肯定在杀人。

 

得阻止他。

 

“喂喂，找人帮忙连句感谢都不说就算了，至少得告诉我你到底想干嘛吧？”史塔克不满地敲敲桌子，“刚才娜塔莎也突然一声不吭就往外走，你们是都看不见我吗？”

 

“弗瑞和娜塔莎的通讯都无法接通，他们可能临时有任务。”史蒂夫疲惫揉了揉眉心，“巴基在九头蛇那里，亚历山大·皮尔斯——他是九头蛇的人，他带走了巴基，说需要他去执行任务。”

 

“你居然会放任鹿仔回九头蛇？这可不像你。”史塔克咬了一口甜甜圈，“我还以为你会手撕九头蛇炮轰神盾局也要把你的小情人带走呢。”

 

“同一个玩笑开多了就不好笑了，托尼。”史蒂夫显然没心情和他打嘴炮，“我不能眼睁睁看着巴基被九头蛇利用去犯罪，现在的问题是我不知道巴基的任务内容。”

 

史塔克耸耸肩，随口道：“只要别和弗瑞还有娜塔莎是同一个任务。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

一阵诡异的寂静之后，史塔克迟疑地开口：“……不会这么巧吧。”

 

“就时间上来说，太过巧合。”史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，面上浮起浓重的忧虑，“该死，如果我能知道巴基的位置……”

 

“说起这个，我告诉你你别生气。”史塔克难得有些心虚地举起一只手，“当时我给冬日战士修理手臂，在他的机械臂里装了一个小小的追踪器。”

 

史蒂夫难以置信地转头：“……托尼？！”

 

“我也是防患于未然……你看现在不就用上了嘛。”史塔克避开了他的视线，“贾维斯，来看看小鹿仔迷路去了哪里。”

 

屏幕上出现了一座城市的微缩地图，代表冬日战士的那个小红点正在主干道的灰色线条上移动，史蒂夫看了两眼，眉心拧了起来：“这是纽约。”

 

“这也太嚣张了，不知道纽约是我罩着的吗？”史塔克气势汹汹地撸起袖口，一边召唤战甲一边放大屏幕中的画面，只见公路上一辆漆黑的商务车被几辆警车穷追不舍，接着便是枪声、火光，无辜受到牵连的普通人四散奔逃，尖叫声几乎能盖过爆炸的轰鸣，史塔克眼神一肃，盔甲“咔”地盖住面部，“是弗瑞的车。”

 

史蒂夫也站起来，但史塔克又说：“你留在这儿，我一个人能解决，你不能暴露。”

 

“可……”

 

“想想巴恩斯。”

 

话音刚落，屏幕上出现一个高大的黑衣人，他整张脸被面罩和护目镜遮得严严实实，全身唯一的亮色是闪着金属寒光的左臂，殷红的五星比血液更加鲜艳，他提着枪，熟练地扣动扳机击中商务车的发动机，侧身避开被冲击波掀翻腾空的车，一步一步地踏过硝烟与烈火朝目标靠进，像一柄真正的武器。

 

高效、精准，所向披靡。

 

钢铁侠早已赶往事发现场，史蒂夫怔怔地看着画面里与从天而降的金红色盔甲战成一团的杀手，手心与后颈都一片冰凉，这是他第一次在这个时代目睹属于冬日战士的战斗，所见的一切对他来说都是那么陌生，而陌生之中隐约可见的熟悉更让他连心脏都紧缩成一团——他认得出巴基握枪的姿势，巴恩斯中士有着一手出神入化的枪法，永远都能守好美国队长的后背，但他擅长的是狙击，在近身格斗上并不算太出挑，可是冬日战士明显精通任何类型的战斗技巧，手中的小刀就像有自主意识一般从各种刁钻的角度割向战甲的接缝，金属拳头与盔甲碰撞出明亮的火花，史蒂夫几乎不敢想象是多么残酷的训练才能塑造出这样一位超级战士，他怕再细想下去，对九头蛇的恨意会吞没理智，控制着他做出什么无可挽回的事情来。

 

飞溅的火星破坏了公路上的摄像头，虚拟屏幕上的图像消失，贾维斯问：“是否需要转换到卫星监控？”

 

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿：“不。”他深吸一口气，“贾维斯，帮我接入九头蛇基地的资料库，查找有关‘交接码’的内容。”

 

“好的，队长。”贾维斯回答，屏幕上划过一串复杂的数据流，半分钟后检索完了全部资料，“只有一句话，‘一次重置可植入三个交接码，由至少两位管理者共同保管’。”

 

也就是说九头蛇队长本身是知道交接码的，他询问皮尔斯或者其他九头蛇成员的话百分百会被识破。史蒂夫闭了闭眼，原本先拿到交接码然后潜入九头蛇基地带出巴基的计划破灭了，如果巴基明天按时来找他，那么就算没有交接码，要制住一个落单的冬日战士也不难，但他们必须得破坏九头蛇的任务，而任务未完成皮尔斯想必也不会放冬日战士过来。事情似乎陷入了死循环，唯一的方法是让弗瑞假死——但谨慎如冬日战士会在不确定目标是否断气的情况下离开吗？

 

也许当时他就该强行带走巴基，那样至少还有10%的赢面……现在也还来得及。

 

正当史蒂夫准备去和钢铁侠汇合试着直接俘获冬日战士时，灰头土脸的史塔克从门口走进来，拿起毛巾抹了把脸，史蒂夫看着他，捏着盾牌边缘的手一紧：“怎么这么快，弗瑞呢？”

 

“他身上带着小型传送装置，好消息是九头蛇肯定不知道他传去了哪里。”史塔克叹了口气，“坏消息是，我也不知道。”

 

“必须得赶在九头蛇前面找到他。”史蒂夫冷静地分析，“我们的优势在于能随时知道巴基的位置，一旦那边有异动，我们可以抢先赶到目的地。”

 

“遗憾的是我在和冬日战士战斗时用电击器干扰了他的金属臂传感，追踪器已经失效。”史塔克抬抬手，调出九头蛇基地的监控，只见冬日战士安静地坐在椅子上，任由两个白大褂调试着他的金属臂，“娜塔莎倒是有可能知道弗瑞的后手，但我仍然联系不上她。”

 

“我去神盾局再找找线索，说不定他离开的时候留下了什么暗号。”史蒂夫把星盾背到背后，“你继续监视九头蛇，他们准备行动时立刻联络我。”

 

26.

 

史蒂夫从神盾局出来时已经是深夜，弗瑞和交接码的事情都毫无头绪，倒是根据记忆整理出了一份早上见过的九头蛇卧底的名单，他拨通了史塔克的通讯，确认那边也没有进展后骑机车回到公寓，准备将娜塔莎交给他的九头蛇队长的资料再看一遍。

 

结果走到公寓门口发现门又开着。

 

屋子里亮着暖黄的灯光，老式唱片机不知道被谁打开了，轻柔的旋律在房间里回荡，沙哑的女声深情而悲伤：

 

“我的挚爱就坐在那里，坐在那里……”

 

史蒂夫不由得加快了脚步，在闯入者不明的情况下这已经是很鲁莽的举动了，他将盾挡在身前，贴着墙根慢慢往前挪，一边觉得这场景似曾相识一边严肃地思考了一下这栋公寓所谓的“安全系数非常高”到底体现在哪，然后慢慢地从书架后面探出头：“巴基？”

 

弗瑞面无表情地看着他：“队长。”

 

史蒂夫一愣：“哦，弗瑞局长……”

 

“虽然我不介意，但我还是得说。”弗瑞扶着断掉的右臂，艰难地靠着沙发稍微坐直一点，“在见到别人时露出这么明显的失望表情是很不礼貌的。”

 

史蒂夫尴尬地挠了挠头：“我没有失望，我们一直在找你，你没事真是太好了。”

 

“也对，反正我在这里，冬日战士要不了多久也会过来。”弗瑞嗓音平静，一点也不像个刚刚死里逃生并且估计也安全不了多久的人，“这就是你和娜塔莎一力担保的家伙？”

 

“……我很抱歉。”史蒂夫真诚地说，“我对九头蛇了解太少，没有预料到神盾局里还有能命令冬日战士的九头蛇高层，这是我是失误。”

 

弗瑞观察了他一会儿，不确定他这是真心实意这么说还是在反讽，只能摇摇头：“是谁？”

 

“亚历山大·皮尔斯。”

 

弗瑞沉默了，过了整整三秒钟才轻轻吐出一口气：“果然。”他一向波澜不惊的脸上透出深重的疲惫，“队长，罗曼诺夫正在执行一个秘密任务，我想拜托你……”

 

“轰！”

 

一声枪响，客厅的窗户轰然爆开，子弹藏在飞溅的玻璃碎片中朝弗瑞射来，史蒂夫反应极快地上前一步举盾挡住攻击，“叮叮”的响声不绝于耳，破窗而入的杀手一跃而起，两脚猛地蹬在盾上，硬生生将史蒂夫踢飞出去撞上书架，不太结实的木头架子瞬间断裂，史蒂夫跌落在书本与木板的残骸中，眼看着那个一身黑衣的家伙枪口指向弗瑞，立刻抬手将盾用力扔了过去。

 

星盾精准地打掉了杀手手中的枪，“哐”地一声嵌进水泥墙里，杀手仅仅是抬了下眼，便从绑在大腿的枪套上又抽出一把手枪，上膛，史蒂夫以最快的速度从废墟里爬起来飞身扑救，但人的速度怎么可能快得过子弹？

 

“不！住手！巴基！”

 

“砰！”

 

扳机扣下，子弹已经出膛，弗瑞被迎面而来的死亡气息逼得动弹不得，只能不甘地闭上眼睛，但近在咫尺的枪响过后，预想中的疼痛与永久的黑暗却并没有到来，焦糊的气味钻如鼻腔，他睁开眼，一寸一寸地偏过头朝左边看去，在离自己的太阳穴不到一公分的地方看见了一个冒着烟的弹孔。

 

史蒂夫这时才终于赶到，来不及去查看弗瑞的情况便飞快地伸手扣住冬日战士的左腕，另一只手去夺他的枪，令人意外的是冬日战士并没有反抗，异常顺从地松开了握枪的手，灰绿的眼睛里不见敌意，只有困惑和淡淡的不耐：“长官？”

 

史蒂夫一怔，条件反射地转头去确认弗瑞的状态，见他安然无恙便更加疑惑了——冬日战士似乎仍然遵从他的指令，但指挥权限明明移交给皮尔斯了，按理来说冬日战士只会服从现任管理者，难道……

 

那个可能的猜测让史蒂夫掌心发烫，他动了动嘴唇，声音很轻，像是怕稍微大声点就会吹灭那点微弱的希望一般：“巴基，你……记起来了吗？”

 

冬日战士皱了皱眉，还没来得及回答，那边弗瑞就从沙发上站了起来，脸上完全没有一个差点死在枪下的人该有的惊魂未定：“队长，没有时间叙旧，不然会引起九头蛇的怀疑。”他目光从冬日战士的金属臂上扫过又看向史蒂夫，“让他回去复命。”

 

史蒂夫瞬间便明白了他的打算，即使有一肚子话想问巴基也只能先按捺住，清了清嗓子命令道：“士兵，任务目标已经死亡，你现在回去汇报说任务完成。”

 

冬日战士看了眼活得好好的弗瑞，什么也没问，点点头便转身翻出了窗口，没几秒钟就隐没进夜色里，弗瑞这才从浑身戒备的状态里稍微放松下来，他摸了下疼得快要麻木的右臂，从口袋里掏出通讯器按下紧急拨号按钮，又递给史蒂夫：“做戏做全套，你告诉他们‘狐步’遇袭重伤。”

 

他在史蒂夫惊诧的眼神里弯腰捡起地上的枪对准自己的胸口，花了两秒钟计算好角度，然后扣下扳机。

 

27.

 

于是另一个史蒂夫醒来的时候是在神盾局抢救室前的长椅上，弗瑞半分钟前被宣布抢救无效死亡，匆匆赶回来得希尔特工脸上不见了平时的精明干练，只有浓重的悲伤，史塔克抖着腿，不断试图联络娜塔莎，但无论是通讯还是定位都无法找到她的位置。

 

“该死。”他按下挂断键，一转头对上一双暗红的眼睛，不禁打了个哆嗦，“哦，你醒啦，那啥，你家鹿仔被九头蛇带走了。”

 

美国队长睡着之前和史塔克讲了事情的始末，所以他现在倒不算是很焦急，简略地将今天发生的事告诉眼前这个难搞的家伙就光棍地摊手：“不是我弄丢的，要找麻烦也别找我。”

 

史蒂夫并没有如他预想的那样暴怒，只是点了点头，带点讽刺地说：“比我想得还要不中用。”

 

史塔克明智地没接话。

 

“不过他的决定是正确的，交接码虽然在我手上，但九头蛇那里我有更重要的东西需要得到。”史蒂夫声音发沉，一旦巴基不在他身边，他身上尖锐暴戾的气息便再也懒得压制，连松木气味的信息素里似乎都浸着血气，“仅仅是交接码还不够保险，我必须确认巴基完完全全只属于我一个人，九头蛇没资格命令他。”

 

关于这一点，两个各方面都不同的史蒂夫倒是达成了惊人的一致，只是脱离的道德束缚的这个显然要更直接也更势在必得一些。史塔克对老冰棍的感情纠葛完全没有兴趣，掏掏耳朵随口问：“你要得到什么东西？”

 

“十个词。”史蒂夫眯了眯眼，猩红的瞳孔中闪过刻骨的仇恨，“我听到过，应该是俄语，写在一本红皮书上。”他握了握拳，早上指甲掐出的伤口早已结痂脱落，只剩下几道白色的印记，“管理者只拥有冬兵的第二指令权限，最高指令权限者不是特定的人，而是从一开始就植入他脑子里的十个词——只要那个还在九头蛇手上，他们就能轻而易举地控制冬兵。”

 

“呃，听上去可不太人道。”史塔克不动声色地挪动屁股离这个气场全开的alpha远了一点：“队长说冬兵仍然会听他的命令，我想如果有冬兵里应外合的话要找一本书大概不难？”

 

“里应外合？”史蒂夫嗤笑一声，“他是不是以为巴基恢复了记忆？”

 

史塔克耸肩：“他说无论是恢复记忆还是‘程序故障’，重要的是结果。”

 

“还算是理智。”史蒂夫挑起眉，他提起另一个自己时语气总是不算好，“可惜那是我用更高的权限覆盖了管理者权限，时效只有23小时。”他看了眼时间，“现在别说服从命令了，估计他最想揍的人就是我。”

 

他对自己这段时间对巴基做的那些事情会造成什么样的反弹还是心里有数的。

 

史塔克摸摸下巴：“这听上去有点糟糕啊，如果他把假死的事情告诉皮尔斯，那弗瑞这一枪不就白挨了？”

 

“不用担心。”史蒂夫说，“冬日战士服从性很高，但绝对不会主动给自己找麻烦——而且我能随时知道他的位置，很容易就能掌握九头蛇的动向。”

 

“你也给他装了追踪器？”

 

“不，他身上有我的标记。”史蒂夫笑着指了指后颈的位置，“无论他跑到哪里，我都不可能再弄丢他。”

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

28.

史蒂夫几乎已经习惯了醒来第一眼和睡前最后一眼看到的景色不一样，他非常冷静地回忆了昨天发生的事情，然后看向坐在旁边的史塔克，诚恳地说：“如果是我梦游的时候擅自征用了你的飞机，那么我向你道歉，”

“事实上是我把你弄上来的，你睡得可真死。”一脸菜色的史塔克啃了口三明治，“我们在前往任务地点的路上。”

“噢。”史蒂夫捏了捏鼻梁，眉间带着几分疲惫，“你看上去脸色不太好，出什么事了吗？”

因为我刚刚得知你居然强jian还标记了冬日战士啊。史塔克干笑两声：“不，没什么。”他回忆起另一个史蒂夫理所当然毫无愧疚的表情，抽搐着眼角把三明治扔到一边，“我一个小时前接到娜塔莎的求援信号，弗瑞好像有什么重要的东西在她手上，现在她正在被九头蛇追杀。”

史蒂夫立马精神百倍地坐直起来：“得赶紧去救她。”

……队长，虽然我知道你很想见你“朋友”，但听到同伴被追杀露出这么期待的表情不太好吧……史塔克痛苦地咽下这句话，“啪”地扣上面甲：“贾维斯，距离娜塔莎的定位还有多远。”

“792米，sir。”贾维斯回答，“可以准备降落了。”

于是美国队长又像个炮弹一样从天上坠了下去，振金盾牌在水泥路面砸出一个小坑，他落地的位置很微妙，正好在娜塔莎躲藏的小面包车和一群全副武装的九头蛇特工之间，动静之大把两方人都震了一下，一时间连枪声都停了下来。

娜塔莎从车厢后面探出半个脏兮兮的脸：“队长？”

史蒂夫没看她，他目光凝在九头蛇带队的那个人身上，语气欣喜：“巴基！”

娜塔莎默默把头缩了回去。

冬日战士穿着和昨晚一样的黑色作战服，面罩遮住了半张脸，露在外面的绿眼睛冷冷地看着他，史蒂夫朝他走近了两步，充满希望地伸出手：“你记得我，对吗？”

“轰！”

回应他的是一发毫不留情的单兵火箭弹，要不是史蒂夫蹲得快估计他头顶会被蹭秃好大一块，火箭弹将他身后的面包车撞飞出去，爆开明亮的火光，娜塔莎狼狈地在地上翻滚躲过爆炸，转头朝史蒂夫吼道：“队长，先撤退！”

史蒂夫站起来摸了摸自己险些斑秃的头顶，咬咬牙转身奔向娜塔莎，密集的子弹打在星盾表面，冲击力震得他手腕都有些发麻，他看到娜塔莎左肩在流血，黑色的衣服几乎都被浸透了，肯定伤得不轻，他得先掩护对方逃离。

贾维斯控制的直升机正在降低高度向他们靠近，但为了不毁坏建筑，预定落点和他们还有不小的距离，钢铁侠飞在空中朝九头蛇追兵发射了几记掌心炮，冬日战士敏捷地跳上一辆公交车的车顶避开攻击，但其他人可没有超级战士的反应力，瞬间就被扫到倒了一片，史塔克作势吹掉炮口上不存在的青烟，结果比敌人的惨叫声更快传入耳朵的是通讯器里史蒂夫的怒吼：“别瞄准巴基！”

“首先我不是故意要瞄准他，他手臂上的红星和你盾牌上的白星一样看了就让人不由自主地把准心移过去。”史塔克想掏掏耳朵，只掏到了盔甲光滑的外壳，“其次，你的小鹿仔现在可不认识你，你最好别太乐观。”

史蒂夫狠狠地踢飞一个扑过来的九头蛇特工，举盾挡住飞射向娜塔莎的子弹：“如果他不认识我，弗瑞局长可能已经遇害。”

“那是昨天的事情，昨天你还是他的管理者。”

“权限我中午就交出去了，为什么他晚上还会听从我的命令？”

“呃，这个，”有口说不出真相的史塔克艰难地咽了口唾沫，“你可以当他是年纪大了反应慢……”

史蒂夫挥拳的手一顿：“……托尼，你在找茬吗？”

但仿佛是为了证明史塔克所说的话，冬日战士对身旁的九头蛇做了个手势，待对方点头后便换了把微型冲锋枪再次攻过来，子弹极其刁钻地穿过星盾遮不到的边角射向史蒂夫，自己则趁史蒂夫躬身躲避的空隙抽出匕首上前与他缠斗，拖住他的脚步，其他九头蛇特工迅速散开向跑在前面的娜塔莎包抄过去。

冬日战士近身格斗的技巧不比枪法差，每一次挥刀都对准了对手的要害，刀锋好几次都险险擦着史蒂夫的喉管而过，史蒂夫一边艰难地闪躲，一边还要分神注意娜塔莎那边的情况，很快制服上就添了几个刀口，他对上冬日战士冷漠的眼神，突然咬牙伸手扣住他的手腕，另一只手猛地将星盾向后甩去。

飞出的星盾狠狠砸倒了七八个九头蛇特工，正陷入包围圈难以脱身的娜塔莎趁机攀着电线杆向上一窜，手扒住了直升机舱门的边缘，史塔克精准地轰飞底下那个还顽强扯着娜塔莎脚踝的特工，娜塔莎终于得以成功翻进机舱，她捂着肩膀喘了口气，回头朝史蒂夫的方向喊：“队长！快！”

“你们先走！”史蒂夫吼道，他没了武器，抵挡冬日战士的攻势便更加困难，冬日战士当然不会放过这么好的机会，一脚将他踹飞出去砸进路边的绿化带里，然后对准他的位置扣动扳机。

史蒂夫顶着一脑袋碎叶子翻身躲过扫射，从复古垃圾桶上扯过盖子挡在身前，圆圆的铁盖子挡不住子弹，但冬日战士不知道为什么顿了一下，这给了史蒂夫反击的机会，他压低身子以最快的速度冲过去抱住巴基的腰胯，在对方屈起手肘准备砸下来的时候猛地卡住他人类那只手的腕骨用力一扭，冲锋枪脱手掉到地上，冬日战士的金属手举着匕首朝他的后心口刺来，史蒂夫避无可避，干脆就着双手箍着他腰的姿势一使力把人向后掀翻在地上，然后退后几步拉开距离，诚恳地说：“巴基，我是你的朋友。”

冬日战士面罩落到一边，露出底下紧抿的嘴唇和苍白的下巴，他爬起来甩了甩头，从右腿的绑带里抽出一把手枪：“闭嘴！”

铁拳、刀尖、枪口，冬日战士的攻击凌厉而狠辣，出拳的力道简直像和史蒂夫有什么深仇大恨一样，史蒂夫抵挡得有些吃力，看到身后的车上被拳头砸出的恐怖凹陷都觉得心惊，子弹在他脸颊划出一到血口，再偏离两公分大概就射进了他的大脑，史塔克想过来帮忙，但那些九头蛇用火箭弹打穿了直升机的螺旋桨，他不得不低咒一声调头去接坠落的娜塔莎。冬日战士一招一式完全不留余地，枪被打掉了也能从制服里摸出新的武器，史蒂夫身体后仰躲过一记飞踢，额上渗出的热汗滑到脸颊，他扔掉已经被打得破破烂烂的垃圾桶盖，听到通讯器里史塔克有点焦躁的声音：“我们两个被缠住了但暂时没有危险，队长，你负责拖住冬日战士别让他过来支援就行！”

正好冬日战士说了句俄语，似乎是在回答通讯器里九头蛇特工的话，史蒂夫眼看着他摸向后面的卡车底下落着的一把狙击枪，再没时间犹豫，一手撑上旁边的轿车顶部借力翻起，直接跃到冬日战士的背后，然后以近乎无赖的姿势死死从身后锁住了对方的两条手臂：“我很抱歉，但……”

“松手！”冬日战士暴躁地低吼，他金属臂的合页不断发出校准的嗡鸣，却因为被反剪着而挣脱不开，史蒂夫一手将他的两只手更重地压向脊背，另一只手伸到前面来死死抱住了他的腰，脑袋搁在他肩上，下半身和他紧紧贴在一起，冬日战士后颈汗毛都竖了起来，表情更加恼怒，嘴巴里又冒出几句俄语，也不知道是在骂人还是在和队友交流。

“巴基，你记得我。”史蒂夫喘着粗气，固执又温柔地说，“我们从小就认识。”

滚烫的呼吸喷洒在冬日战士的颈窝，瞬间便让杀手像被触了逆鳞一样打了个激灵，他喉咙里发出愤怒的咕哝，用力挣了一下，连信息素都失控地涌出来：“闭嘴、闭嘴！”

史蒂夫不自觉地深嗅了一口越来越浓郁的烈酒气息，箍在他腰间的手收得更紧了，他全然没有察觉现在的姿势有多暧昧，只本能地将鼻尖贴近冬日战士后颈苍白的皮肤：“我不会和你打的，巴基。”

“……？”

和他互殴了好几场还被各种意义上干翻的冬日战士第一次知道了什么叫睁眼说瞎话，他竭力转头去看史蒂夫，对上那张正气凛然丝毫没有愧疚的脸，本就在临界点边缘徘徊的怒气值“唰”地冲破了界限，他怒吼一声，发狠地用左手反扣住史蒂夫的手腕，以金属赋予的蛮力硬生生掰开对方的手指，借势挣脱腰部的钳制脱身，史蒂夫反应极快地打掉他又不知从哪个口袋摸出来的军刀，但仍没有防备住从下方袭来的一脚，坚硬的膝盖撞上腹部，内脏翻江倒海的疼痛让他弯下腰，冬日战士趁机踹上他的膝弯让他重心不稳地仰倒下去，然后气势汹汹地骑跨上他的腰腹，抡起拳头就往他脸上砸。

拳头砸到肉的闷响让远处正在交战的双方都停顿了几秒，娜塔莎和史塔克脸色微变，交换了一个眼神准备不计代价快速突围，但九头蛇的人似乎比他们俩更忧心忡忡，位于外围的几个特工甚至已经犹豫着想回去支援。

“资产和队长是不是演得有点过火了？”一名九头蛇悄声问旁边的同伴，“解冻时间过长，资产情况并不稳定，队长可能有危险。”

他的同伴比他要冷静得多：“资产有分寸，你看他都没用左手打。”

几个同样在迟疑的九头蛇特工恍然大悟，接着便对他们伟大的队长肃然起敬：“看起来好疼……队长可真拼啊，我们也不能给九头蛇丢脸！”

于是史塔克和娜塔莎的突围计划被突然像打了鸡血一样扑上来的敌人阻挠，孤立无援还坚持放水的史蒂夫继续被揍，即使是四倍厚的脸皮也经不住这样的重拳，美国队长英俊的脸上很快就浮起红肿和淤青，嘴角也开裂渗血，他“嘶嘶”抽着冷气，硬是如自己说的那样没有反抗，只紧紧卡着冬日战士的腰胯不让他离开，嘴里喃喃重复着“我是你的朋友”，冬日战士被掐得一颤，脊背反射性地涌上一阵战栗，不由得更加恼火地揪紧他的领口，一字一句地低吼：“你是我的任务！”

“那就完成它。”史蒂夫艰难地呼吸着，勉强牵动疼痛的嘴角勾起一个笑，“我会陪着你直到最后。”

冬日战士的拳头僵在了半空。

眼前遍布青紫的脸突然和记忆最深处的画面重合，同样的金发，同样浑身是伤，但脸颊更加瘦削，眉头倔强地拧着，身上穿的也不是这身制服，而是好像并不合身的老式西装，记忆里他看着对方，视角离得很近，稍微侧头便能感受的那头毛茸茸的金发蹭在脸颊上的触感，而比他矮了一个头的男孩嘴唇动了动，无奈又包容地喊着一个名字：“巴基——”

不对，不对，不对。

冬日战士的呼吸急促起来，眼珠子不安地颤动着，他的头很疼，像是有什么尖锐的东西在敲击着他的太阳穴，更多杂乱无章的画面涌出来，几乎要撑爆他的脑子，他咬着牙，冷汗不断顺着下巴滴落，耳边史蒂夫担忧的声音也渐渐被越来越强烈的杂音盖过，他慌乱地试图理清那些被封存已久的碎片，最先想起的却是这几天短暂休息时梦到的场景。

梦是一个人的潜意识和较深刻的记忆融合形成的投影，他不常思考，记忆也模糊不清，脑子里大片的空白并不足以支撑梦境，因此无论是任务后闭眼小憩或是被冷冻起来的时间里，他都不曾看到过除黑暗以外的东西，但在被大个子管理者强制命令或武力逼迫的睡眠中，他眼前却掠过了许多从未见过的画面，烟火、大街，实验台，断裂的栈桥，军帐与燃烧的营火，再然后是火车和雪山，拼尽全力伸过来的手，还有一双充满绝望的蓝眼睛。

冬日战士喉结滚动了一下，不自觉地看向史蒂夫的眼睛，原本深邃的左眼因为重击而肿起，眼皮滑稽地挤成一团，但底下清澈的深蓝却依旧漂亮得让他心口都在发疼，他喉咙里溢出困兽般的呜咽，揪着对方衣服的左手无力地松开，脑子里仿佛有什么正在破土而出——

不应该打他，不可以打他，他是、他是……

“啊、啊啊啊————”

冬日战士痛苦的吼声将所有人都惊得一震，他抓着自己的头发，喘不过气来似的弓起脊背不住颤抖，表情扭曲得近乎狰狞，史蒂夫为这突然的变故不知所措了一会儿，伸手想抱住他，但冬日战士显然已经失去理智，他睁着赤红的双眼，金属手臂“咔”地一响，拎着史蒂夫的领子把他整个人提起来砸进车里，车子坚硬的铁皮整个凹陷下去，发出可怖的断裂声，碎裂的车窗玻璃飞溅出来划破了他的脸颊，他却像全无所觉，径自拾起地上的小刀，又朝离他最近的另一个人冲了过去。

那个倒霉的九头蛇特工连反应时间都没有就被割断了喉咙，其他人训练有素地摆出防御的阵势，却完全无法抵挡这种狂乱的攻击，没几分钟就又损失了三名队员，冬日战士掐住又一个九头蛇的脖颈，溅在左臂上的血液缓缓滑落，连痕迹都没留下，明亮的金属表面上鲜红的五星刺得人眼睛生疼，九头蛇小队当机立断地放弃了正在执行的任务，在小队长的命令下调转枪口指向冬日战士，以他为圆心慢慢缩小包围圈。

“资产失控，立刻进行回收，任务优先级S。”

九头蛇小队长放下对讲机，指挥队员将冬日战士往桥的方向引，骤然失去对手的钢铁侠不满被无视，掌心炮轰向那群人，结果九头蛇特工避开攻击，依然没理他，倒是冬日战士的注意力被吸引过来，布满血丝的眼睛狠狠地盯住他。

史塔克举起手默默地退后一步：“……我只是个路过的，你们继续。”

史蒂夫好不容易从废铁里把自己拔出来，见九头蛇正在围堵冬日战士，顿时脸色都变了，冲过去抄起自己的盾就加入战局，九头蛇原本还算井然有序的阵型瞬间就被冲乱，冬日战士本能地捕捉到他撕开的缺口，立即调转方向朝这边攻来，史蒂夫帮他隔开几名试图阻拦的九头蛇特工，结果被他不分敌我地重重踹上后心，好悬没咳出一口血，他两眼发黑地踉跄了几步，还继续顽强地挡在冬日战士和九头蛇特工之间，史塔克实在看不过眼，从空中俯冲下去拎着史蒂夫的制服肩带提着他飞离地面：“队长，冷静点，我们现在没法带走冬日战士。”

“他记起我了！”史蒂夫眼看着巴基被什么东西击中左臂，在爆发出蓝色的电弧中痛哼着单膝跪地，急得拼命掰盔甲的手指，“我得去帮他……他会被洗脑的！”

“你现在去了对你们谁都没好处。”站在原地的娜塔莎伸手让史塔克也把她带起来，平静地说，“最好的方法是先假装和我们一起撤退，然后以九头蛇队长的身份赶去基地。”

史蒂夫动作一滞，强迫自己用所剩不多的理智思考两种方式的可行性，但马上冬日战士那边的情况就让他丧失了所有冷静——冬日战士已经被引到了停在桥边的装甲车附近，两名九头蛇拉开后备箱的双开门，暴露出安置在里面的冷冻仓。

“该死、放我下去！”

史蒂夫眼珠子都红了，怒不可遏的表情看上去简直像个反派，史塔克都没敢调侃他居然会爆粗口，急忙转身往反方向飞，还不断在对着通讯器催促：“备用直升机怎么还没到？！”

“已达到允许范围内最高时速，sir，根据最新出台的‘针对钢铁侠个人高空管制条例’……”

“去他妈的条例，伟大的钢铁侠不在乎罚单！而且为什么索尔不用受管制？！”

“因为他不是地球人，sir。”

一问一答的时间里史蒂夫已经几乎挣脱了钢铁侠的手，史塔克急得满头大汗，使劲给娜塔莎使眼色示意她找机会打晕队长，可惜娜塔莎完全没接收到他隔着头盔的暗示，兀自捏着一颗微型炸弹计算风向和风速，不仅没想着帮忙还准备添点乱。

四倍力的超级英雄用力砸着战甲腕部的接口，衔接用的零件开始出现细小的裂纹，眼看着就要断裂，幸好直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣及时出现，史塔克热泪盈眶地加快速度迎上去，一手一个将两名不省心的队友塞进机舱，总算松了口气：“贾维斯，关上舱门。”

正敏捷地往外扑来的史蒂夫一头撞到门上，本就惨不忍睹的额头又多了一块红印，他仿佛感觉不到痛，连顿都没有顿一下就扣住舱门的缝隙向右边强行掰开，合金在粗暴的拖拽下咯吱作响，娜塔莎从后面走过去阻止他：“直接去九头蛇的基地截住他们，冬日战士不会有事。”

“我不能让巴基被冻起来。”史蒂夫汗湿的金发贴在额头上，显得狼狈又疲惫，“我不能再让他落到九头蛇手里——”

“但即使我们解决了那些九头蛇的人，他也不会跟你走。”飞在直升机旁边的钢铁侠向下看了一眼，正好看到冬日战士勇猛地甩飞七八个试图制住他的九头蛇，顿时牙疼地抽了口气，“我也不觉得敲晕他是件很容易的事。”

史蒂夫还想说什么，但他的通讯器突然响了，耳机里传出冰冷的电子音：“您有新的任务待确认。”

“弗瑞不是还在抢救吗，谁发的任务？”他现在并没有闲心去管其他事情，难得烦躁地按住通讯器的关机键，继续对付紧闭的舱门，但娜塔莎茫然的眼神和史塔克迷惑的“嗯？”让他察觉到不对劲，他愣了一秒，“你们没收到通知？”

娜塔莎朝他扬了扬自己毫无动静的通讯器：“我劝你最好还是看看内容。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，强压下内心的焦躁点开新信息，一行黑色的小字出现在屏幕上：检测出一号基地内部信息库有被入侵痕迹，基地废弃，已完成设施转移，限两小时内到达二号基地处理失控资产，并接收新任务资料。

发件人是一串乱码。

史蒂夫的目光凝在“处理”这个单词上，眼睛里翻涌起可怕的暗潮，直到邮件读秒完毕自动销毁，他才如梦初醒地抬头，怔怔看着金属门上隐约的折痕，半晌，放弃地闭上眼睛：“……先回去。”

深知美国队长有多么固执的史塔克惊奇地挑起眉，忍不住嘴欠了一句：“什么任务比你家小鹿仔还重要？”

史蒂夫的脸色立刻又黑了一层，但居然没有发作，而是沉下嗓音问：“如果他们带走巴基，你能追踪到他们的动向吗？”

史塔克一如既往的不管有没有把握都底气很足：“当然能。”

“银行底下那个基地已经被九头蛇废弃，任务信息上让我去二号基地。”史蒂夫深深地吸气，似乎是在努力平复心情，不过显然没什么作用，“这是个试探，我并不知道二号基地在哪里。”

“但九头蛇一定会把冬日战士带过去。”娜塔莎接道，她刚才也从史蒂夫的通讯器上看到了信息内容，“所以目前我们唯一要做的就是等待。”

史蒂夫憋了半天，还是没忍住又往舱门上重重捶了一拳，闭眼掩去眼睛里深重的无力和怒意，而外面的史塔克咂了咂嘴，赞同地说：“这确实是最稳妥的做法。”

“但九头蛇怎么会知道队长的通讯号？”娜塔莎有点疑惑，“而且使用任务发布系统需要内部A级权限，目前只有……”

“亚历山大·皮尔斯。”史蒂夫用力搓了下脸，“九头蛇对神盾局的渗透远比你想的严重，具体的我现在不想说，抱歉，我得冷静一会儿。”

钢铁侠也进入机舱内部——还好史塔克工业出品的直升机质量不错，舱门电路并没有在重击下损坏，他取下面罩抹了把脸上的汗：“等回去再交换情报，也不知道弗瑞醒了没……”

直升机平稳地朝复仇者临时基地飞去，渐渐隐没进云层里，地面上九头蛇特战队小队长终于成功将麻醉弹打进了冬日战士的身体，冬日战士闷哼一声，经过训练的耐药性让他没有立刻就陷入昏迷，他忍耐着强烈地眩晕和呕吐感再次甩飞按住他肩膀的两名特工，却再也没有多余的力气突围，身子晃了晃便不支地跪倒在地，被抓着胳膊拖进冷冻仓里。透明的仓门合上后低温迅速袭上四肢百骸，混沌的脑也渐渐陷入黑暗，他呼出一口白雾，努力抬起头看向天上那个快要消失的小黑点，然后闭上了眼睛。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

29.

在回基地的路上史蒂夫阴沉着脸一言不发，亲眼看见巴基被冷冻的场景显然让他处于暴怒的边缘，现在还能坐在这里而不是冲过去和九头蛇同归于尽就已经是美国队长找回理智的体现了——不过机舱里的另两名复仇者显然并不对此感到欣慰。

史塔克偷偷摸摸看了史蒂夫一眼，掏出通讯器给距离不到一米的娜塔莎发信息：“我有时候简直怀疑队长是不是分裂了三个人格，现在控制身体的就是那什么天杀的‘布鲁克林16岁男孩儿’。”

娜塔莎肩上的枪伤还在往外冒血，她拿着一叠纱布按在伤处，另一只手顽强地回复：“虽然我没想让他关心下同伴的伤势，不过我希望他至少不要在我耳边念叨凶手的名字。”

史塔克眼珠子转了转，突然满脸兴奋地扯出虚拟键盘开始噔噔噔双手打字：“你知道刚才冬日战士为什么连你都不管了就追着队长打吗？我昨天得知一个超劲爆的消息……”

……

十分钟后娜塔莎脸色铁青地给班纳发讯息：“强jian战犯算犯法吗？”

班纳回给她一个绿色的问号。

史蒂夫看着自己战术手套上被匕首割开的那个缺口，眼前反复闪回着冬日战士失控前一刻痛苦又悲伤的眼神，他不会看错的，那是巴基透过封冻七十年的冰雪在看着他，可他再一次把巴基弄丢了，在他明明可以不顾一切地抓住那只手的时候，选择了“顾全大局”。

是他把巴基孤零零留在了无尽的寒冷与黑暗中。两次。

这个事实让史蒂夫脑子里一阵阵抽痛，他抬起还在不由自主颤抖的手揉了揉太阳穴，心里的愧疚和迷茫几乎在头顶凝出了实质性的黑气，低气压和信息素把机舱里的另外两个人压得不住往角落缩。娜塔莎皱着眉擦了把手上的血，实在受不了地抗议道：“队长，冷静点，你再这样我会忍不住揍你。”

史塔克也说：“你的选择没有错，队长，这是最稳妥也最简单的解决方法，感谢关键时候你依然保持着理智——”

“理智？根本不该有理智。”史蒂夫突兀地笑了半声，连嘴唇都在打颤，“你不明白，我的本能告诉我就算世界下一秒毁灭我也该毫不犹豫地救他，可有什么阻止了我——它说这是不对的。但该死的，我没有救巴基，你能想象吗？他掉下去后的每一天我都梦见自己跳下去抓住了他，可当我真的有机会阻止这一切，我却没有这么做，这对我来说才是最大的不对……我怎么会变成这样……”

娜塔莎和史塔克一时说不出话，史塔克是觉得自己牙都要被酸掉了，娜塔莎则想起了晚上出现的那个红眼睛的家伙说过的话——“分裂”，属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的部分和属于美国队长的部分被强行割裂开来，受影响的绝对不止有一个人格。

他们总觉得美国队长应该以大局为重，但正如罗杰斯所说，他抛去那些光环也只是个再普通不过的人，失去哪个都不再完整，更讽刺的是被认为是更坏的那方现在过得随心所欲自由自在，而依旧正直无私的这个却因种种桎梏而无比痛苦。

作为朋友，他们的隐瞒真的是正确的吗？

娜塔莎望着窗外雾蒙蒙的云，内心一片焦灼，正当她准备说些什么来安慰史蒂夫时，贾维斯的声音在机舱里响起：“追踪装置损坏，已丢失追踪目标。”

史蒂夫“嚯”地站了起来。

“等等、冷静！冷静，队长！”史塔克赶紧对他做了个下压的手势，“别激动，伟大的钢铁侠已经料到了这种情况，贾维斯，换二线路。”

一阵电流音过后贾维斯再次出声：“卫星信号受到干扰，无法识别。”

史蒂夫这时的表情已经称得上狰狞了，可能再过两秒钟就会被自责杀死，娜塔莎也有点慌乱地拦在他面前，一边向史塔克使眼色一边试图劝说：“两个小时，队长，还有时间……”

“没有时间！”史蒂夫低吼，“如果我没按指令到达基地，他们一定会给巴基洗脑！”

史塔克却并不显得紧张，他吹了声口哨，突然说：“其实最简单的找到巴恩斯的办法就在你身上。”

史蒂夫转头看他，瞳孔里隐隐的红色像是失控的前兆，史塔克心里一惊，不敢再拖沓，开始胡编乱造：“是这样的，21世纪关于三种性征的研究比你们那个时候先进很多，研究表明如果两个人——不管是什么性别，在青春期分化的过程中大部分时间都待在一起，会造成各自的信息素一定程度的相互融合。”

娜塔莎的反应也很快，立刻就想起了冬日战士身上的标记，于是接口道：“这种情况很罕见，只在从小一起长大、感情很好并且有足够默契的朋友之间出现，研究结果发表之后甚至有很多人把这种‘伪标记’誉为友谊的最高证明，他们管这叫、叫——”

“灵魂伴侣。”史塔克十分真诚地看着史蒂夫，“之前在基地的时候贾维斯扫描过巴基的身体情况，也收集了少量的信息素样本，我把它和你上次体检的信息素数据进行比对，发现你们可能是现有数据里联系最深的一对灵魂伴侣了——当然，这没什么好惊讶的。”

娜塔莎费了好大劲才勉强把牙疼的表情憋了回去，清了清嗓子说：“所以理论上，你能够从自己的信息素网络中感应到巴恩斯的气息，从而确定他所在的位置。”

史蒂夫被他俩听起来很有逻辑实则狗屁不通的解说忽悠得头晕：“所以我该怎么做？”

“放出你的信息素。”同样身为alpha的娜塔莎回答，“想象巴恩斯是你的omega，你要找到他。”

“嘿，不要总是开这种玩笑，巴基是我最好的朋……”

“闭嘴，照我说的做。”

史蒂夫闭上眼，比一般alpha更具压迫感的信息素溢散开来，努力搜寻着那丝熟悉的烈酒气息，他本来没多少把握，毕竟他对现代的科学研究一窍不通，也没有标记过omega，所做的一切都全凭本能——但很快他就发现自己的信息素里有一部分正在不安地颤动，它们与松木的香气截然不同，既完美的融入了他原有的信息素，又像是独立的一部分，史蒂夫试探性地调动它们，立刻就察觉到远方属于另一个人的气息。

他甚至能清晰地感感觉出这些信息素的主人的状态，并冷，窒闷，意识安静得仿佛沉在深渊之中，对他急切的呼唤没有丝毫回应。

是巴基，他躺在冷冻仓里，睡得很沉。

史蒂夫深吸一口气压下骤然升起的愤怒和痛苦，抬手指向九点钟方向：“在那边，你把我放到那个楼顶，我不能带着你们去九头蛇基地。”

“你准备走过去？”史塔克随口问，“要不要我给你送辆机车来？”

“位置有点远，来不及。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我直接借辆车。”

美国队长推开舱门，为了防止砸坏别人楼顶的装饰老老实实顺着舷梯爬了下去，剩下娜塔莎和史塔克面面相觑了一会儿，娜塔莎率先开口：“他说的借是我们理解的那个‘借’吗？”

“希望明天报纸上不会出现美国队长偷车被捕的消息。”史塔克不知从哪个坐垫底下摸出一瓶酒，朝大开的舱门举了举：“敬他们伟大的友谊。”

30.

史蒂夫进入九头蛇基地时没有受到任何阻拦，守卫的九头蛇成员都向他投来崇敬的目光，他差点要错觉自己进的是神盾局——不过现在看来这两个组织你中有我我中有你，也没什么区别就是。

他把星盾留在了飞机上，对一个已经被怀疑的卧底来说赤手空拳才是最好的武装，果然皮尔斯看到他进来之后脸上虚伪的笑都真诚了几分：“不愧是队长，行动效率还是这么高，特战三队的威廉让我替他感谢你拦住失控的资产，救下了好几个队员的命。”他顿了顿，“但你这次做得有点明显，你得知道比起可以重新来过的任务或几个无足轻重的队员，你的‘美国队长’身份才是我们目前最需要保护的东西，是九头蛇最大的底牌——下次再遇上卧底工作和九头蛇任务冲突的情况，你可以发挥最大的战斗力，尽量争取复仇者和民众的信任。”

对自己（只针对巴基）的放水行为造成的误会有些汗颜的史蒂夫没接他的话，只是沉着嗓音问：“冬日战士呢？”

“冷冻仓在地下实验C区，我让他做的事情已经完成，权限移交给你。”皮尔斯以为他难看的脸色是因为任务失败，便说，“我知道如果不是他突然失控，这次一定能顺利达成目标，我理解你的心情，但最近需要冬日战士的地方很多，惩罚还请尽量不要留下太难以愈合的伤。”

史蒂夫竭尽全力才忍住没有一拳砸在皮尔斯那张令人厌恶的脸上，他垂下眼掩去眼里的憎恨，尽可能让声音显得平静无波：“我会注意。今天起冬日战士跟我去复仇者那边，我有安排。”

皮尔斯挑起一边眉毛：“我仍然认为让资产和复仇者接触是一个愚蠢的决定。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉：“我总得为我刚才的放水找个解释得通的理由。”

“你说得对。”皮尔斯耸耸肩，“顺便提醒一句，冬日战士现在并不稳定，交接码很可能无法正常重启它，保险起见我建议先给它格式化。”

史蒂夫锋利如刀的眼神刮了他一眼，转身大步朝门外走去：“不劳费心。”

31.

冷冻仓被安置在狭小的实验室中，金属的外壁连着许多管线，几名白大褂正在房间里忙碌，记录下显示器上的数据，分析此次失控的危险等级，并低声讨论着可能的诱因。

冬日战士的各项记录大多是纸质文件，一位九头蛇研究员拿着以往的失控记录与最新数据做对比，史蒂夫的目光在她身边桌面放着的厚厚的一摞纸上停留得有点久，他知道那些都是巴基的灵魂竭力挣扎留下的证明——有那么多，他都不敢去想巴基醒来过多少次，又有多少次在绝望中被推上洗脑椅。

七十年……整整七十年。

史蒂夫深深地吸了一口实验室里冰冷的空气，命令在场地所有人离开这里：“他由我负责。”

或许是九头蛇队长坏脾气的名声深入人心，也或许是史蒂夫此时的脸色实在太可怕，本来沉浸于研究中的白大褂们连异议都不敢提出，捏着资料逃也似地鱼贯而出，走在最后的那个人还小心翼翼地带上了门。

“资产这次惨了，听说他破坏了队长的任务，队长肯定不会放过他。”

“洗脑之后他又不会记得，伤口还不是得我们收拾，上次在西伯利亚……”

“嘘，四倍听力，你不要命了？！”

隔着门板传的话声逐渐远去，史蒂夫握紧的拳头因用力过度而颤抖，汹涌的怒火险些要击溃他的理智，好在挚友近在咫尺的信息素安抚了他——曾经无比熟悉的气味在七十年的封冻过后变得更加危险沉寂，其中又混入了松木的气味，闻起来格外迷人，史蒂夫感受着对方信息素里那丝浅淡的、不刻意去闻便无法察觉的微苦，只觉得自己躁动不安的心跳像被安抚了一般逐渐平缓下来。

就像史塔克说的，他们是最好的朋友，是“灵魂伴侣”，再也没有什么能分开他们。

史蒂夫慢慢地靠进冷冻仓，透过结着冰晶的玻璃注视着里面沉睡的人，冬日战士闭着眼，紧皱的眉宇间还带着几分不甘，嘴唇微张，像是在叹气或者在呼唤什么，史蒂夫不由自主地将手掌贴上玻璃，几乎被掌心下极低的温度烫伤，他收回颤抖的手，自虐般地想着，仅仅从外部触碰就已经这么冰了，那躺在里面的巴基会有多冷？

“开启冷冻仓。”

冷冻仓侧边的锁眼确认了九头蛇队长的虹膜后“咔”地一响，舱门开启，大量白雾从缝隙间涌出，迅速溢散在史蒂夫的身周，骤然下降的温度令四倍强大的超级士兵都觉得刺骨，史蒂夫明显感觉到连自己额角的吸汗都开始结冰，但他没有后退，反而上前一步，伸出双臂接住了向前倒下的冬日战士。

这具他曾经拥抱过无数次的躯体没有了熟悉的暖热，冰冷僵硬得像一块石头——或者一杆枪，一把军刀，随便什么，总之不是一个鲜活的生命，但史蒂夫像拥抱世界上最珍贵的宝物一样紧紧抱着他，将自己的体温用最直接的方式传递过去，希望能让他好受哪怕一点点。

“哈啊——”

冬日战士猛地睁开眼睛，如溺水的人终于找到浮木般大口地呼吸，氧气争先恐后地进入冻僵的肺管，冻结的血液也开始流动，他毫无血色的嘴唇动了动，溢出出一个模糊的单音，然后立刻又挣扎着蜷起身体，因为极度的寒冷而无可抑制地打着哆嗦，上下牙齿“嗒嗒”直响。史蒂夫用手敷上他冰冷的脸颊，不断低声安抚：“没事了，没事了巴基，没事了……”

冬日战士灰绿的眼珠子仿佛也结了一层厚冰，空洞地望着前方，像一具坏掉的木偶，只有嘴里还在机械地念着什么，史蒂夫俯下身努力辨认他的呢喃，从喘息与战栗中捕捉到了一串熟悉到心脏都在隐隐作痛的数字：“32……55……7038……”

“天哪，巴基……”史蒂夫把脸买进他充斥着冰雪气息的发顶，发热的眼眶差点要落下泪来，“我在这里，我是史蒂夫，你安全了……”

冬日战士眼睛困难地眨了眨，恍惚地重复：“史蒂夫……”

“是的，巴基。”史蒂夫握紧他僵冷的手，声音里混着哽咽，“我抓住你了。”

冬日战士喉结滚动了一下，像生锈的机器人一样一寸一寸地扭头去看他，史蒂夫对上那双显得格外迷茫脆弱的绿眼睛，有一瞬间几乎以为自己回到了七十年前独闯九头蛇基地的时候，那时巴基也是用这种飘忽的声音叫他的名字，慢慢地转头看向他，眼睛里费力地凝聚起焦点——

然后笑了。

看到冬日战士嘴角上扬的弧度的那一刻史蒂夫甚至不敢眨眼，生怕闭上眼睛会发现这是一场梦，他屏住呼吸，直到视线模糊到连巴基的脸都看不清时才察觉到自己在流泪，滚烫的水珠一滴一滴地砸在冬日战士的脸上，巴基迷惑地舔去掉到唇边的泪水，伸出手似乎想帮自己的好朋友擦掉眼泪，但已经抬起的左手却陡然僵在了半空。

他怔怔地看着自己泛着金属光泽的左手，有两秒、或者三秒像是断了电一样失去了反应，瞳孔剧烈地颤抖，气息急促了起来，眼中刚升起的清明再次被混乱取代，他弓起脊背，喉咙里发出濒死的野兽一般的悲鸣：“呃、啊……啊——”

史蒂夫用力掰过他的脸，语无伦次地说：“巴基，巴基，看着我，这不是你的错，你很安全，跟我回——”

“砰！”

他没能把话说完，冬日战士挣开他的双臂，疯了一样冲向实验室的大门，他没有开门的权限，便举起拳头猛地砸向控制面板，坚硬的合金将触控屏砸得粉碎，警报声瞬间响彻整座基地，史蒂夫迅速回忆了一下外面的重重守卫，赶紧上前去阻止他用蛮力开门，但手还没碰上冬日战士的胳膊，警觉的杀手就灵敏地转身一脚将他踢飞出去。

冬日战士显然已经失去了自我意识，像一把最锋利的武器一般将所有拦在面前的人都判定为敌人，他空无一物的眼睛锁定了眼前金发的大个子，右手从大腿的绑带里抽出匕首向还没爬起来的史蒂夫扔去，刀锋擦着史蒂夫的侧脸“呲”的一声没入墙壁，史蒂夫擦掉脸颊上的血，毫不怀疑如果不是刚解冻肢体还不太灵便，这一刀已经切断了他的喉管。

冬日战士一击不成又再次攻了过来，金属拳头带起的风声刮得人耳膜生疼，史蒂夫就地一滚躲过直冲太阳穴而来的一拳，一边后悔没带星盾一边试图唤回他的理智：“巴基，停下来，我可以带你走。”

冬日战士根本听不到外界的声音，一把揪起他的领子将他甩向墙壁，史蒂夫被砸得一懵，下一秒就被掐着脖子提了起来，金属手死死卡住了他的喉管，力道之大几乎要捏断他的颈椎，史蒂夫脸因缺氧憋得通红，两只手抓住冬日战士的手指往外掰开，腾空的腿屈起来顶向对方的腹部，冬日战士闷哼一声，手指稍微松开了一些，史蒂夫趁机从钳制下脱身，刚想不管不顾朝他的后颈来一手刀，就见实验室的大门突然滑开，一队全副武装的九头蛇守卫站在门外，齐刷刷地将枪口对准了冬日战士。

一声枪响，史蒂夫瞳孔骤缩，什么也来不及想便本能地扯过冬日战士将他反压在墙上，用宽阔的脊背挡在巴基与枪口之间，子弹没入肩膀的疼痛让他颤了一下，很疼，但没关系，至少被他抱住得冬日战士没有再挣扎，史蒂夫苦笑着喘了口气，回头想让守卫们先放下枪，但一阵猛烈的眩晕骤然席卷上来，他只来得及看清门口端着枪走进来的朗姆洛就失去了意识。

冬日战士看了看倒在面前的史蒂夫，又看了看全副武装的九头蛇小队，毫不犹豫地选择了更具威胁性的那个作为新的目标，他以快到肉眼看不清的速度闪到最近的一名九头蛇身后，金属臂勒住对方的脖子，右手则缴下他手中的冲锋枪调转枪口朝来人一阵扫射，这些守卫的枪里并不像专门为控制冬日战士而来的朗姆洛那样装填着麻醉弹，火药与血的气味迅速弥漫了整个空间。

普通守卫根本不是超级士兵的对手，更何况失控状态的冬日战士出手更加精准狠辣，损失了七名队员后再没有守卫敢贸然踏进实验室，只有朗姆洛狠狠擦了把额角的血痕，从战术腰带里抽出一把边缘呈锯齿状的军刀，凶狠地朝冬日战士龇出一个笑：“来吧Winter，我虽然枪法比不过你，但你还记得上次是谁把你拖上洗脑椅的吗？”

冬日战士面无表情地连开三枪，都被朗姆洛避开了，他第四次扣动扳机时冲锋枪发出空膛的“咔哒”声，朗姆洛抓住准时机拉近距离，刀锋目标明确地切向他机械臂的连接处，冬日战士侧身躲避，刀尖划过合金表面发出刺耳的刮擦声，他扔掉已经失去作用的枪，同样握着刀与朗姆洛战成一团，拳头与肉体相击的闷响不断响起，守卫们手里的枪都上了膛，却因为怕误伤小队长而犹豫着没有动作。

朗姆洛的格斗术在九头蛇里也算得上顶尖，但比起冬日战士还是差了一筹，他的优势在于足够了解冬日战士的弱点，并且有不止一次的回收失控资产的经验，制服裤子的口袋里就装着专门针对那条铁臂的电击器，他只需要在冬日战士挥出的拳头还未收回的空隙里抬一抬手，将电击器贴上金属臂的任何部位——

“呃——”

明亮的电弧在冬日战士的金属臂上游走，麻痹与疼痛让他脱力地跪倒在地，朗姆洛捡起麻醉枪，得意地对准他，刚准备扣动扳机就见一只手突兀地从冬日战士背后伸过来，扯下粘在他铁臂上的电击器随手一仍，带有磁极的装置直接让电击器在空中转了方向贴住了朗姆洛的枪管，瞬间爆发地电流让朗姆洛惨叫一声跌坐下去，他托着自己焦黑的右手，满头冷汗地抬眼朝那边看过去，正好对上一双猩红的眼睛。

“他由我负责。”九头蛇队长脸上带着漫不经心地笑，目光却冷得像浸在冰水里的刀，“出去。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

32.

实验室里终于又只剩下他们两个，只有地面的血迹和墙壁上的弹眼能证明这里不久前发生的战斗，而刚才还大肆破坏的冬日战士现在却半跪在地上，僵直着一动也不动，只因为那只扣在他金属臂衔接处的手。

“深呼吸，冷静下来。”史蒂夫另一只手绕道前面覆上他冰凉的脖颈，又渐渐上移掐住他的下颌，“交接码7382904，士兵？”

冬日战士喉结滚动了一下，眼睛望着虚空里的一个点：“请吩咐。”

史蒂夫松开手：“原地待命。”

冬日战士站起来，双手安静地垂在身侧，像是切断了电源的机器，史蒂夫打量了一下周围，认出是二号基地的实验室，但因为这里没有钟也没有窗户，他无法判断时间。

看到旁边明显被使用过的冷冻仓时他眼里闪过一抹戾气，伸手握了握冬日战士人类那只手的指尖，果然冰得吓人，他从旁边的椅子上扯下一块白布随意裹到冬日战士身上，安抚道：“我得去找洗脑词，你在这里等我。”

史蒂夫走到门口研究被人为破坏的密码锁，没有发现当听见“洗脑”这个单词时冬日战士微颤的睫毛，控制器的触控屏幕和虹膜读取装置都被砸得稀烂，他皱着眉用指尖顺着碎裂的屏幕边缘摸索，将面板整个撬开，但就当他弯腰观察底下复杂的电路时，一只钢铁手臂从背后猛地勒住了他的脖子。

冬日战士不知什么时候悄无声息地潜行了过来，一出手便是杀招，金属臂收紧的力度能扭断任何一个普通人类的脖子，史蒂夫被骤然的窒息弄得眼前一黑，好在四倍血清让他不至于立刻就昏厥，他屈起手肘用力向后击向冬日战士的腹部，同时一仰头用后脑撞上冬日战士的额头，冬日战士溢出一声痛哼，铁臂松了一瞬，史蒂夫趁机抓住他制服的绑带，一使力将他整个掀翻在地面。

冬日战士肩胛骨砸得生疼，他反应极快地翻身撑住地面，抬腿扫向史蒂夫的脚踝，史蒂夫避开这一击，蹲下身按住他的左肩，膝盖死死地压上他的腰窝，刚准备爬起来的冬日战士再次被压趴下去，一边发出不甘的怒吼一边竭力挣扎着用自由的右手去摸战术腰带里的炸弹，史蒂夫扣住他的手腕反剪在身后，极具压迫感地俯下身，信息素强势地在房间里溢散开来，冬日战士开始发抖，喉咙里的闷声掺杂了几丝畏惧，拼命侧过身体想要藏起自己后颈的腺体。

“你学坏了，巴基。”史蒂夫可不记得冬日战士有假装服从然后暴起反抗的前科，他觉得有趣，也或许是无论巴基做什么在他看来都是好的，他低头将鼻尖埋入对方的颈间轻嗅，“你状态不太对，认得出我是谁吗？”

冬日战士眼里焦距仍然是散的，他脑子里很乱，听不懂这么复杂的句子，但却敏锐地察觉到了对方语气的软化，于是他示弱地咕哝：“长官……”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，故意挪开抓着他手腕的那只手，果然冬日战士立刻就地一滚离开他的压制范围，顺手捡起一把手枪朝他扣动扳机，史蒂夫早有准备地侧头躲过子弹，甚至还有空对他笑笑，冬日战士一击不中干脆地放弃了进攻，转头就朝紧闭的大门奔去，左手握拳“轰”地捶上合金门板，金属表面立刻就出现了一个扭曲的凹陷，他眯起眼，机械臂发出“嗡嗡”的校准声，然后再次抬起，一拳、两拳……

从后方伸过来的手揪住了他脑后的头发，用力将他的脑袋撞向门板，额头上红肿的伤处再次受到重击，眩晕与疼痛让他口腔里泛起虚幻的血腥味，他舔了舔嘴唇，头颅在对方的手掌下挣动，金属手撑在门半上借力抵抗身后下压的力量，眼看就要成功脱身，却突然浑身一颤，脊背猛地绷直——史蒂夫狠狠地咬破了他的后颈。

“啊、呃嗯——”冬日战士咬住下唇咽下半声哀嚎，眼眶里迅速聚集起生理性的水汽，他手指攥紧，僵硬地打着颤，起先还挥动四肢奋力反抗，但随着标记者信息素的注入，他就像一只被驯服的猛兽般慢慢安静下来，不再发出威胁的低吼，只有呼吸仍然急促。

史蒂夫松开嘴，舔掉牙齿上的血丝：“现在想起来了？”

冬日战士垂着眼，冷漠而温驯地说：“愿意服从。”

“同样的招数来两次可不太聪明。”史蒂夫轻笑一声，像第一次在这个时代遇见冬日战士时一样命令道，“解除武装，脱掉衣服。”

冬日战士解开腰带的搭扣，将藏着无数小暗器的制服利索地脱下扔到地上，在无法维持清晰思考的情况下他大多依靠本能做出行动，攻击时更加凶悍，被压制时却也懂得收起爪牙以示臣服，史蒂夫随手扯下冷冻仓上连着地一根手指粗细的导线，将他的两只手捆在一起，“安全措施，嗯哼？”

冬日战士回头看了看自己被牢牢绑在背后的双手，眼里闪过一抹不屑，但并没有立刻挣脱，史蒂夫满意地吻了吻他的耳廓，说道：“我知道这个困不住你，但如果他在你手中断开——不管你是有意还是无意，我都会惩罚你，士兵。”

他故意把“惩罚”说得极尽暧昧，然而冬日战士并不能理解他话里的深意，只把这当做了一个必须完成的任务：“是，长官。”

“站好。”史蒂夫咬住自己战术手套的边缘，将它从手上褪下来，然后用带着薄茧的手覆上冬日战士赤裸的腰侧，顺着腰窝滑到肩胛，冬日战士颤了一下，反射性地往前躲避，马上被警告地在臀肉上拍了一巴掌，“没有命令不允许移动。”

他只好又站住不动，忍耐着对方游移的手掌带来的战栗与麻痒，史蒂夫的掌心很热，超级士兵总是比普通人要更加温暖一些，这种温暖对于刚从冷冻仓里出来的冬日战士来说就不太好受了，触碰皮肤的手指烫得吓人，让他几乎错觉自己会被灼伤。

“巴基，虽然我不介意你能不能回忆起以前的事情，但我不喜欢被忘记。”史蒂夫从桌上拿起一盒用于保养机械臂的润滑油，拧开盖子将里面的液体倒了点在手上，“但就像我说过的，我会一遍遍提醒你，直到你认识到你得跟着我。”他的语气像叹息又像宣告，“不是因为指令、标记或者其他什么，只因为‘我’。”

两根手指熟练地潜入臀缝找到那个缩紧的入口，没费什么力气就捅了进去，两指岔开旋转着扩张，冬日战士微微皱起眉，拳头“倏”地握紧，金属臂“嗡嗡”直响，却硬是没有移动分毫，对标记者和管理者的服从与体内alpha不容侵犯的本能激烈争斗，搅得思维更加混乱，但史蒂夫根本不允许他犹豫，大量信息素以征服者的姿态笼罩下来，像无形的锁链封住他的每一丝反抗的可能，冬日战士喘了口气，不甘又绝望地瞪着门上的一道裂痕，然后慢慢松下紧绷的肩膀，放弃般闭起眼睛。

手指从稍微软化的穴口撤出，紧接着一个更加粗壮炙热的东西顶了上去，史蒂夫握着他的腰，缓慢而坚定地挺入他的体内，战立的姿势下括约肌收得很紧，阴茎进入一半时冬日战士便已经有些难以忍受地将额头抵上了门板，微张的嘴唇吐槽压抑的喘息，史蒂夫俯身舔吻他后颈未干的血痂，湿热的气息喷洒在他的后颈，在他下意识缩起肩膀时猛地挺腰将阴茎连根没入温柔软的甬道。

“呜呃！”

冬日战士的腰瞬间塌了下去，膝盖也不住地打着颤，他被捆在一起的手反射性地挣了一下，又因为命令而硬生生止住，史蒂夫一手按住他凹陷的腰窝，大开大合地在穴里抽送，每一次顶入都准确地碾过肠壁上那个小凹陷，冬日战士发出接近呜咽的闷哼，腿一软差点跪下去，又被捞住腰更加凶狠地操干，alpha的后穴不会自主分泌液体，但他的身体显然已经在连续几天的侵犯中学会了软化和妥协，肠肉瑟缩着地裹住入侵者，不再拼命地将它往外推拒。

肠壁不像平时那样温暖，对史蒂夫来说是很新奇的体验，他加快抽送频率，性器顺畅地在甬道里进出，带出几丝被摩擦得更加粘稠的润滑油，冬日战士抖得很厉害，身体的反应诚实得可怕，他腹肌一阵一阵地紧缩，光滑的背部覆盖上汗水和薄红，史蒂夫握住他半勃的阴茎，他便受惊似地抽了一口气，溢出一声没憋住的哽咽。

史蒂夫这才隐约觉得有点不对，冬日战士似乎很紧张，后穴绞得比第一次时还紧，腰也胡乱扭动着像是在不由自主地躲避，他也是血清强化过的超级战士，史蒂夫领教过他的强悍，前几次标记虽然都成功了但也几乎是两败俱伤，可现在冬日战士明明没消耗多少体力，却像是站都站不住一样不断往下滑，史蒂夫犹疑着停下动作，伸手去掰他的下巴，冷不防摸到一手湿漉漉的水迹。

“……巴基？”

他握着冬日战士地肩膀将他翻了个面，猝不及防地看见了一张涨得通红的脸，冬日战士湿透的额发全都粘在脸颊上，缺乏焦距的绿眼睛委屈又惊恐，每眨一下就有晶亮地水珠滚落下来，史蒂夫不管是七十年前还是七十年后都没见过巴基哭得这么惨的模样，一瞬间几乎是错愕地愣在原地，过了一会儿才问：“怎么了？”

冬日战士表情茫然，看上去甚至没意识到自己在哭，史蒂夫喊了他好几声他都毫无反应，最后史蒂夫不得不掐着他的下颌强硬地下令：“士兵，自检并汇报状态。”

冬日战士反应了两秒，抖着嘴唇说：“烫。”他语气有点不知所措，“很烫……”

史蒂夫沉默了半分钟，突然掰起他的两条腿挂上臂弯，托着臀部将他整个人抱起来牢牢抵在门上，然后再一次把自己硬热的阴茎捅进他的体内，冬日战士仰起头嘶叫，被压在头顶的双手几乎抓破了门板，弓起脊背一阵阵哆嗦，史蒂夫火热的手掌掰开他的臀瓣，用力让自己进得更深，烙铁似的棍子顶开受惊绞紧的肠肉没入到根部，胯骨与臀肉相击发出清脆的响声，冬日战士显然吓坏了，他的疼痛阈值很高，却从没经受过这种像是从内部被灼伤的酷刑，这太过了，冷冻带来的寒冷和僵硬本该让他渴望一切温暖，可现在他却只想逃离。

史蒂夫以接近失控的力道狠顶了几十下才喘着气贴近他耳边：“抱歉、我有点……控制不住。”他顿了顿，还是受不了似的把脑袋埋进了冬日战士的颈窝，“天哪巴基，你真是……”

冬日战士根本不知道管理者是受了什么刺激，只以为这是对自己之前试图逃脱的惩罚，于是为了避免更可怕的待遇更加不敢反抗，被干得狠了也只是咬着嘴唇竭力忍耐，被缚的双手攥紧到指节发白，史蒂夫紧紧地箍着他，怀中沉甸甸的躯体依旧触感冰凉，却已经慢慢染上了属于人类的温度，史蒂夫感受着他因太激烈的感官刺激而激起的战栗，自言自语般地嘟囔：“不过反正我是坏的那个。”

给自己找了个看似合理的借口，他便不再克制欲望，一手撑在冬日战士肩侧，将对方完全困在臂弯之中猛烈地操干，冬日战士无处借力，整个身体的重量都压在与他相连的部位，像一只被串在烤架上的羊一样随着他的动作浮浮沉沉，几乎以为自己要被捅穿了，原本因为冻僵而不甚敏锐的感官在热度的刺激下渐渐苏醒，血管里烧起另一种难耐，史蒂夫覆上他苍白的嘴唇，他便无意识地张开嘴，任由对方霸道地席卷过他的口腔，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角滑下，挂出一道火烫的湿迹。

“巴基……巴基……”史蒂夫动情地喊着他的名字，毫无保留地侵占他、击溃他，空气里烈酒的辛辣与松木的柔和逐渐交融，仿佛它们天生就该如此，冬日战士的阴茎在不懈的刺激下硬得笔直，前端淌出的透明液体被史蒂夫促狭地在他的小腹抹开，他想伸手攀住对方的肩膀好让自己不至于如此狼狈，但那根脆弱的橡胶软管阻止了他，他只能尽力仰着头呼吸，任由那股让他连意识都一片混沌的热度烧进四肢百骸，推动着他逐渐攀上顶峰——

但是史蒂夫突然停了下来。

冬日战士睁开眼睛，下撇的嘴角像不满又像松了口气，他从模糊的视野中捕捉到管理者的脸，鼻腔里发出疑惑的单音，史蒂夫僵硬地抱着他，表情很古怪，似乎在强忍着什么，冬日战士听到他喃喃了一句“这下糟了”，然后那双猩红的眼睛缓缓阖上，再睁开时只剩下一片清澈的湛蓝。

美国队长从昏迷中醒来，看清巴基近在咫尺的脸时反射性露出一个笑，但立刻就察觉到不对，他傻傻地低头，看到两人一片狼藉并且距离为负的下体，又震惊地抬头，看到冬日战士通红的眼眶与缚在头顶的双手。

“我……你……”

冬日战士默不作声地看着他，半晌轻轻眨了下眼，又有几滴晶亮的泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

可怜的百岁老古董已经完全被眼前太过刺激的场面吓到大脑停止运转，足足两分钟才发自内心地吐出一个词：“F**K！！！”

33.

“你们早就知道我出现了人格分裂的问题，甚至和九头蛇队长私下达成了交易。”永远正直友善地美国队长双手“砰”地拍上桌面，看上去简直像一头暴怒的雄狮，“但却告诉我这是梦游？！”

娜塔莎窝在沙发里，理亏地小声嘟囔：“我也是后来才知道，刚开始我真的以为你有梦游症。”

史蒂夫冷冷地看着她：“今天中午你也不知道？”

娜塔莎不说话了，史塔克举手作求饶状：“好吧我们确实有错，但也没造成什么危害对吧？那家伙其实人还不错……”

“他是九头蛇的人，”

“他不是。”娜塔莎语气笃定，但侧过脸避开了他的目光，“你也说过你记忆不全，他是你的一部分，我们不能把他当做敌人。”

史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，从牙缝里挤出一句质问：“所以你们就放任我去强奸我最好的朋友？！”

寂静。

娜塔莎和史塔克几乎是用尽全身力气才忍住没往冬日战士的方向看，一旁捧着咖啡的班纳颤抖着将杯子放回桌上，克林特一脸扭曲地拐了史塔克一肘子，用眼神示意：说点什么！

史塔克也回以眼神：这句话槽点太多你倒是告诉我从哪里吐……

最终还是娜塔莎最先找回了冷静，她解释道：“事实上我得知这件事就是在今天中午，之前九头蛇队长并没有告诉我他是以什么手段控制冬日战士。”

史蒂夫又看向史塔克，史塔克赶紧推卸责任：“我也没比她早几个小时，而且队长，那是永久标记，就算在21世纪也没有能解除永久标记的方法，在这种情况下我能做的事情十分有限。”

史蒂夫噎了一下，脸色依旧黑沉得吓人：“那也不该……”他说不下去似的又做了好几个深呼吸，似乎在努力控制自己的情绪，“巴基几乎没有自主思维能力，这是在犯罪！”

几名复仇者的表情更加复杂，特别是有幸隔着门目睹“犯罪现场”的班纳，他抓着乱糟糟的头发陷入了自责的深渊：“抱歉，我没阻止——”

“这不关你的事。”娜塔莎打断他，“没人能想到队长是在强、呃……”

休息室再次陷入死寂，同样某种程度上目睹犯罪的史塔克没敢吭声，史蒂夫表情羞愧到像是下一秒就会冲去警察局自首，而“受害人”冬日战士反而没对他们的谈话作出任何反应，从被带回来起就安安静静坐在椅子上，神情冷淡，把所有人都当成空气，只有在史蒂夫试着和他说话时会回答“请吩咐”。

看起来比刚刚被找到时的状态还要更加糟糕。

史蒂夫不敢说自己在刚发现巴基会听从他的命令时心里没有过窃喜，他甚至暗自感谢过那个创造出“九头蛇队长”历史的魔法，否则他可能得用很长时间才能找到巴基并把他带回来，但在知道了“服从”的真相后再回想起一开始冬日战士警惕又畏惧的眼神，他除了觉得荒谬，更多的是深深的自我厌恶——因为他扪心自问，就算给他一个回到几天前的机会，他也不会阻止九头蛇队长用这种特殊的方式把巴基带回来。

已经犯下的错误无法再补救，但他希望至少能保证在之后巴基不会再被强迫。史蒂夫定了定神，转头问史塔克：“有没有办法可以让我和……另一个我对话？”

“有个最简单粗暴的方式。”史塔克把纸和笔推给他，“按照你的说法，那家伙是在你中了麻醉弹之后出来的，所以你只需要把想对他说的话写在这里，然后让我给你来一针麻醉。”

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地拿起笔，拿出美国队长即兴演讲的架势洋洋洒洒地开始给自己写信，用整整两张纸向九头蛇队长传达了对于他犯罪行为的强烈谴责，并真挚地表达了自己和巴基坚固伟大的友谊有多么不容侵犯，最后恳切地请求他不要再做出这种令所有人都难堪的事情，并再一次强调巴基作为他们最好的朋友不应该受到这种对待。

写完后他把纸端端正正摆在桌子中央，接受了史塔克的“老冰棍专用麻醉剂”注射，很快意识就沉入了黑暗，再次醒来时墙上时针走了半圈，休息室里除了他和冬日战士以外再没有其他人的身影，桌上信纸换了一张，旁边的钢笔笔盖没有盖上，随意地搁在一边。

史蒂夫拿起那张纸，上面只有一句话，是他自己的字迹，只是要更加潦草：得了吧老兄，你十六岁时就想着巴基不穿衣服的样子勃起了，我可都替你记着呢。

史蒂夫呆住了。

他控制不住地看向仍然坐在椅子上的冬日战士，目光太过灼热以至于冬日战士向他投来疑问的眼神，史蒂夫被烫到似地移开视线，慌慌张张地说：“没事，我只是在想你不穿衣服的样子……等等不对、我……”

“……”

“不不不我不是这个意思！！别脱！！！”

TBC


End file.
